Dead Semblance
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: in remnant they would inevitably fight against one another but an interesting series of events when the grim assault vale from the sealed tunnel leads to the polar opposites getting thrown into a new reality on a new world where they find a way to get along and now have to face a new threat. rated M for possible lemons in the future. announced pairings (Yang,Mercury).
1. A new world, a new life

Before the story starts I want to make it very clear so I don't have to repeat myself, I don't own Highschool of the dead or RWBY and thank you for reading.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

Let the story begin.

3rd person P.O.V

Location: Vale central kingdom plaza, Remnant.

Time: unknown (because none of us know when RWBY takes place).

Within the final minutes of the defence of vale against grim assault from a previously sealed tunnel into the kingdom plaza, an unknown mutated grim jumped out from one of the train carts and immediately dashed toward yang. Mercury trying to act the good guy chased after the new grim and slammed the tip of his right boot into the creatures head before it had the chance to swipe at the blonde brawler. Upon finish a small skirmish with 4 beowolves yang quickly turned around in time to see the new creature fallen at her feet with Mercury standing to it's side, before jumping back in shock when they both saw it's spines begin to glow. To Yang's even greater surprise the spines weren't glowing green like the ones her team discovered in an abandon mine near the emerald forest, these ones were glowing a bright magenta colour however before either of them could ponder what was happening the creature exploded into a ball of purple light engulfing the two.

Mercury's P.O.V

Location: Tokonosu city, Japan, Earth.

Time: 4:00pm March 12 2006.

God I feel like I've been thrown into a concrete wall headfirst. After getting up and shaking off the dirt and a painful headache a question hit me when I saw my surroundings. "Where the hell am I"? My eyes instantly widened after saying that, _that can't be my voice it sounds way to young._ After I gave myself a once over I realised why I sounded like a kid. Great so not only has that light dropped to some unfamiliar place but it's also reverted me back to what I'd think is a 7 year old. Man how am I ever going to explain this to Cinder, Emerald's going to be laughing herself to sleep when she sees me, and Neo… I can't imagine what she'll do when she sees me. I start to walk about while noticing that my legs are real again before I trip and fall on top of someone. After getting back up again I look down at what I landed on and saw an identically young but unmistakable blonde. "Yang".

Yang's P.O.V

The first thing I noticed after stirring back awake was a big weight lifting itself off my body, I quickly sat to notice a grey haired kid looking down at me. "Who are you and where are-. My words froze in my mouth as I noticed I sounded different. The boy looked at me for a couple of seconds before responding. "It's me, Mercury".

"Yeah right there's no way you're Mercury, you're only a child". I said as politely as I could.

"You can talk Yang, have a look at yourself". The boy who called himself Mercury replied with a bit of vinegar.

I looked down to see what he was on about and the first thing I saw was that my chest was as flat as a cutting board. "KKKYYYAAA", screaming was the only thing I could think of doing. _I don't believe it I'm a kid too which means that boy IS MERCURY._ Man I'm really going to miss my little pups was all I could say to myself as I put my hands on my now non-existent chest. Suddenly I was brought out of my small upset when a hand placed itself on my shoulder, I looked back up to see Mercury with a slight smile on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT", I could feel tears rolling down my eyes as I suddenly realised that we were no longer in vale.

"What're you shouting at me for, you looked down so all I was trying to do was comfort you". Mercury said in a slightly hurt tone of voice.

"I'm sorry it's just I can't sense anyone else, we're all alone on a river bank in who knows where, this place doesn't match anywhere on remnant and to cap it off we've reverted back to childhood". I said in a very scratchy voice, I than started to fall but Mercury caught me in time. All the emotions and everything that happened began to pile on as I burrowed my head into Mercury's shoulder and began to cry heavily while quietly murmuring Ruby's name and that of my friends.

Mercury's P.O.V

Hearing Yang trying to calm herself while quietly whimpering her friends names made me realise that I may never see any of the people that I once new, I'd never get anymore chances to mock Emerald for her supposed theft capabilities, never have another go at Roman for his constant failures to Cinder and never mess about and make fun of how short Neo is. It almost made me feel like I was going to miss them until memories of my past started coming back to haunt me yet again and I was once more reminded of what my father did do me, with that all presence of sadness disappeared and I quickly snapped back to reality while noticing that Yang was still crying her eyes out. "Yang c'mon snap out of it, we've got to find out where the hell we are". As I was saying that I pulled her head off my shoulder and started to shake her slightly, as she brought her head up to face me I saw that I angered her when I noticed that her eyes changed from their cute lilac shade to an almost soul wrenching bright blood red colour and the curves of her face started to etch open. However before she got the chance to shout me into the ground a man standing on top of the overhead began calling down to us.

"HEY YOU KIDS SHOULDN'T BE DOWN THEIR, IT'S GETTING LATE SO THE TIDES WILL START RISING SOON". After heeding the mans advise we both climbed up the stairs to thank, greet and ask the man where we are.

"You kids should be very careful down there, the river can become quite unpredictable at times".

"Thank you for the warning" were the words that Yang stole from my mouth.

3rd person P.O.V

"It's strange, I've gotten to know or see everyone throughout Tokonosu but I've never seen you two before" said the mysterious man with a hint of confusion.

 _Well that explains the where in our current endeavour but that doesn't sound like any place in Remnant, could it be possible that we're in a different world,_ both Yang and Mercury thought at the same time whilst Mercury kept a blank face Yang's displayed the utmost mortified look anyone could possibly see from the young brawler.

"you alright there girl, I didn't say anything to scare you did I". the man spoke again with a worried look.

"no it's ok she sometimes has one of her memory flashes, nothing to much to worry about" replied Mercury snidely. Upon finishing his sentence he turned to face a now scowling Yang.

"before this gets to far out of hand I think introductions are in order, my name is Ozokio Yatushama one of the head commissioners at Tokonosu east police station".

"My name is Mercury black, it's nice to meet you" Mercury replied in quick succession.

Waiting a few seconds for Yang to cool down again. " my name is Yang Xiao Long, also nice to meet you" she said slightly shaky as her eyes returned to their normal lilac colour much to the surprise of Ozokio.

"so where are your parents, it's kind of against state law for parents to leave their children unattended".

Looking at each other they knew they had to make up a story that seemed convincing to Ozokio.

Before they could come to a decision Yang quickly turned her gaze back to the off duty policeman.

"we don't have any families, they died in a car accident 2 years ago when Mercury was visiting my place since then we haven't had anywhere to stay" Yang blurted out while Mercury was restraining the urge to face palm at this new turn of events.

"oh, I'm sorry to here that. If it makes you feel you come and stay at my home with my wife and I till your older".

"Thank you sir, we'd like that a lot". Yang replied in an unusually cheery tone causing Ozokio to raise an eyebrow at this sudden change of emotion before shaking it off as it being a response to being shown an act of kindness in a while.

"well I don't to far from here so it shouldn't be to long a walk". And with that they started walking back to the Yatushama household.

 _It's had to make sense of all that's happened but maybe now I can make good of this second chance at life. In remnant Yang and I were on opposite sides of the coin and destined to fight one another some day but now in this new world with a new chance I think we can both exist on the same side of life._ Those were Mercury's last thoughts at the riverbank before he realised they were walking off without him.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME"! Mercury shouted as he ran to catch up to which Yang mockingly retorted "HURRY UP CAPTAIN SLOW"!

yeah very funny yang. With one last mutter before they reached their destination.

"Right you two, we have a guest bedroom on the second floor just try to familiarise yourselves for a bit".

"honey, who are these children and where are the parents"? Ozokio's wife asked while giving him a questioning look.

"well I found them at the riverbank not far from here, their names are Yang Xiao Long and Mercury black and from what they told me they don't have families anymore". Ozokio said with a saddened tone at the end.

"Oh that's unfortunate to hear, so what are we doing with them"? Ozokio's asked while still giving him a questioning look.

"we'll be taking care of them until their old enough to take care of themselves, which judging by how they are at the moment should be when their 13-14 years of age". Ozokio responded with a confident grin.

"If you say so, you should tell them to get some sleep we'll have to go looking for a school to enrol them into. She said before walking back into the lounge room.

"sure thing". _Well this is going to be an interesting turn of events in our lives, oh better get them to sleep than probably hit the deck myself._

Chapter 1 end.

A/N: I thought I'd get this out of my head as quickly as possible, it's been one of the main reasons for my writers block. As for that unknown grim creature I figured that it would be the greatest idea to throw the two polar opposites into this story but at the same time those exploding grim in RWBY Grim eclipse were my inspiration to make that telebomb grim. I hope to make continue writing more chapters for this but as I'm walking through uncharted territory I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing, seeya's.


	2. Before the Dead

Chapter 2. Before the Dead.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

Yang's P.O.V.

Location: private high end apartment, Tokonosu, Japan.

Time: 8:00pm June 17th 2015, 8 months before Z day.

It's been almost 10 years since we fell into this world and things have been going quite smoothly. for the last few years Mercury and I have bonded brilliantly some even say we appear to be lovers, when the day comes maybe. Mr Yatushama wasn't wrong about us leaving in our early teens at the age of 14, however a few months prior to that there was a terrible road accident. A speeding semi ran a red light and clipped what looked like a military vehicle and it's driver lost control as it skidded towards us, I got out of the way in time but Mercury wasn't as lucky as his legs were crushed under the wheels before it came to a dead stop on a bollard. I decided to skip school a few day later to visit and see how he was going, to my surprise he was already up and carefully walking about until a flick from one of the robes ends revealed metal plating, after some small talk about how we've been for the past few days he decided to both show and tell me that thanks to the severity of his injuries the surgeons chose to remove both legs. The nurse arrived shortly after and told us both the events that transpired afterward apparently the woman driving the now named Humvee entered the hospital 2 hours after the surgery and opted to give Mercury a new pair of legs and would pay for the work required to attach them, thank goodness we had health insurance. Not a week after the replacement Mercury rocked up to school with me but decided from then on to only wear long legged pants as to keep his legs a secret to everyone else.

Fast-forward a year and we finally started Highschool, we both agreed upon going to the prestigious Fujimi academy not just because it was the best in the city but also because quite a few of our friends were headed there to. After the first few days we immediately made a lot of new friends but at the same time we lost an old friend Tsunoda I think his name was, he turn his back to us and even went as far as to become enraged at the mere mention of Mercury because he saw us sharing a loving embrace when we first entered the school. One of the first things we had to do at random student selection was attend a health and physical appointment with the school nurse, after Mercury had half his appointment as he ran out before the legs nerve exam he told me to prepare myself. When I enter the room I got one look at the nurse and saw a blonde with an immensely overproportioned chest, the first thing to cross my mind was _Holy shit what the hell has that woman been eating, I didn't even think they could grow that big_ while looking down with a half mischievous, and half concerned expression while cupping the slight bumps on my chest, better just get this over with.

A month after that we started to get a good understanding of groups of people as well as to who the teachers are, how they act, and what they do, it became clear that out of all the teachers Mr Koichi Shido was someone to steer away from after our first humanity's class, his maniacal voice was irritating enough that I started bringing earplugs although he easily noticed and as Mercury quoted in one class "He sounds like a fucking religious preacher and I'm not a big fan of religion" that would have been enough to sum him up but one day he had also shown extra colours that he was a paedophile when he was standing at the back of the class as we individually gave an oral report from the front, one of the girls dropped her books and bent down to try and pick them up giving everyone a full view of her underwear and while Mercury didn't even pay any attention to the scene, and most of the boys turned away to hide their bulging eyes Mr Shido just kept looking, there was also the time when I caught him staring at me when I was stretching back in my chair sure my chest had grown to a comfortable D-cup size but that doesn't mean I like to show it and the hidden hungered look on Shido's face made feel sick. Over the next few weeks we managed to become great friends with people like Takashi Komuro a mostly quiet individual, Rei Myiamoto a way to cheery person even to my standards, Kohta Hirano a slightly overweight military enthusiast so he was quite shocked to hear Mercury tell him the time he got run over by a Humvee, Saeko Busujima an enigmatic person with a dark presence looming in her _thank goodness our aura and it's Semblance still worked_ , still she was quite shocked during a dual I challenged her to when I used my arm to block her most dangerous strike resulted in her bokken breaking apart and proceeded to ask me how I didn't feel any pain from it, after a while we managed to befriend Saya Takagi although in our first confrontation I had to resist the urge to punch her smart ass down the hall for calling me a stereotypical Blonde bimbo. A few other minor friends we made were Hisahi Igou who I challenged to a friendly 1 one 1 fight to which I knocked him out cold after the first hit, Toshimi Niki and Misuzu ichijou I swear you can never separate those two, Morita an all round school pervert but at least he knows not to have a go at me especially when Mercury is around, and Imamura who also seems to act as a wall between Mercury and Tsunoda (the last two apparently don't have last names, prey tell as to why that is).

In terms of clubs I went with kendo and martial arts, as I knew I could do well in them, and Mercury chose Martial arts and track and field to which the latter had three of our most hated people in the school. Shido, Tsunoda and my personal most hated a slutty red-head that goes by the name of Yuuki Miku, their have been many occasions that she has made me want to smash that cake faced smile clean apart when she tries to hit on Mercury despite him shunning her off over a dozen times, all she wants to do is add him to her collection of boy toys that she can play with but unlike the others he isn't an empty head who easily falls for the seductive words of that viper's tongue, and it is also quite evident that she is more empty headed than nurse Marikawa as she doesn't understand the word no. I decided to sit in the stands during one of the track and field teams practice races and with the way he was conducting the event you could almost forget about how much of a sadistic bastard Mr Shido is. Upon the crack of the gunshot to indicate the start of the 200m sprint everyone who'd gathered at the stands instantly wide eyed how much faster Mercury was compared to the others and as he crossed the finish line he'd effortlessly smashed 5 seconds off the previous school record and in the process further infuriating Tsunoda. After that day came to a close we decided to head over to the Yatushama residence to say hi to the ones who took care of us and tell them how we've been, Ozokio told us about how he was currently helping out Rei's chief inspector Tadashi Myiamoto about allegations into possible corruption from Ichirou Shido's Diet political party to which we asked if he could pull up any files on his son Koichi Shido while they were on the case, he nodded in agreement as he thought the entire Shido family has had a share in the funny business.

3rd person P.O.V

Time: 9:35pm June 17th 2015

"And that leads us to now we're almost 17 and in a very happy relationship, I really think this life is quite comfortable. However I do have a few bones to pick one being what the hell are the hell are they putting in the food. I swear my breasts are larger than they should be I mean look at this, see GG-cup size". Yang said in an annoyed tone as she holds her bra's size tag up to the camera.

"Yang, you should really stop and think about what your doing before doing something stupid like that". Mercury said using his best attempts to calm down the fiery blonde.

"I'm sorry Merc but I just get a little frustrated with these things sometimes because the schools uniform shop doesn't have any in my size so I have to deal with a tight top and there's nothing I can do about it". Yang spoke back still with some slight annoyance while resting her head on Mercury's shoulder.

"Speaking of stupid ideas, why are we video logging our memories. Seriously we've been siting here speaking into a camera for over an hour". Mercury responded with a serious and confused tone.

"It's just so we can reflect back on our times when we're older, ok". Yang said while turning the camera off.

"I guess that seems like a good reason, come here you". Mercury said while picking Yang up bridal style and laying her gently on their bed before laying down on his side.

"You say that like you think it's a terrible idea". Yang said in a cheery and almost sing song tone as she slowly crept up on top of Mercury till they met face to face.

"I'm only saying that it seems like a pointless –mmph". Mercury was interrupted when Yang planted a very passionate kiss on his lips causing him to swallow the rest of his sentence.

As they finished both left their bodies relax and Yang fell on top of Mercury causing his face to go a few shades of red when her uncovered breasts collided directly on his exposed chest, giving him a playful smirk before slowly drifting off to sleep while he gently stroked her hair. Eventually Mercury's eyelids became to heavy to remain open and he carefully placed Yang's head on his left shoulder before finally falling asleep.

Chapter end.

A/N: and there you have it guys I've officially made Yang and Mercury a couple, I'm thinking of calling this pairing (Bright Night) if it's not to bad. What did you really expect a lemon this early in the story, get real but I promise you there will be time for that later. Now yes I didn't make this chapter to orientated on character dialogue but instead a brief view on their past (I was also trying not to overcomplicate everything other wise this chapter would probably be around 6-8 thousand words long and I can't keep up with that. Next chapter I may bring them forth to Z day and with the mere existence in this world some of the other characters from the manga are not going to die in this. Once again thank you for reading and I'll have the next chapter ready soon. Seeya's.


	3. and here we go

Chapter 3. And Here We Go

Warning, this chapter is going to start off the H.O.T.D story with some tweaks to it and is going to contain some seriously heavy Myiamoto bashing toward the end. If you are a Rei Myiamoto fan than I suggest you start running for the hills.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

Takashi's P.O.V

Location: Fujimi Academy, Tokonosu, Japan.

Time: 11:30am, February 3rd 2016, 2 weeks before Z-day.

It's been almost a week since that day, the day Rei dumped me for my best friend Hisashi I remember feeling extremely upset and enraged at the same time. News seemed to travel fast as I had people either laughing at me or showing pity towards me, out of old habit I decided to visit the gym the next day to watch the martial arts match and to my surprise and refinement the match was between Hisahi and Yang. After remembering what happened before a grin made itself know on my face to which Rei easily noticed, even more so when the match started and we all noticed Yang's eyes turn a bright blood red, and her hair seemed as if it started to glow, the fight ended in mere seconds with the result being Hisashi on the ground winded and clutching his chest as if what he had been hit by was not a fist but a sledge hammer. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING YOUR FRIENDS" was what Yang shouted after Rei ran to his side.

And that leads me to today, just sitting on the roof looking at the sky while Imamura is leaning against the front rail dragging another cigarette.

"Myiamoto and Hisashi got to you again huh". Morita called out as I Turned my head to face him. "Gee I wonder how you guessed that". I said back with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry man there are plenty more fish in the sea, just take a look" Morita spoke back while holding up a homemade book with the title being Fujimi's AAA hottest girls by Morita. I let out a small chuckle as he began to open his book. "I did make some modifications over the month because of some new students and stuff like that, originally I had miss Busujima as my No. 1 pick but I changed that for our schools blazing tomboy brawler Yang Xiao Long". Morita spoke with excitement while holding the book open to a picture of Yang wearing a tight yellow bikini and holding a beach ball in her right arm with a playful smile.

(A/N: yes there is a picture of that on the Internet somewhere but I don't know the name of it).

My eyes widened not just because of the picture showed the bikini straining to hold her breasts in but also because as Morita speaking the service door opened and a certain dark grey haired individual walked in easily hearing what Morita said. Before I could tell Morita to stop it was already to late.

"So you really think my girl is that attractive huh"? Mercury asked mockingly as Morita froze up like he'd just seen Medusa.

"I.. I.. I just stating from my opinion that she is the most sexy of all the girls here" Morita spoke nervously as Mercury placed a hand on his shoulder.

"and don't you fucking forget it, because we're good friends I'm going to let this act slide but knowing you have a book that big means there are others that have peaked your interest". Mercury said back before letting go or Morita's shoulder and leaning against a ventilation shaft.

"Well now that you say it, let's get on with the others" flipping through the pages Morita landed on his former number 1 "here we go Saeko Busujima, this ones got quite the looks and has the dominating older sister personality, I always fantasise saw seeing her in nothing but an apron and maybe a black thong". Morita said while his face went considerably pinkish.

"you're not wrong, she does seem considerably interesting". I remarked while looking at her picture.

"Alright on to the next one" Morita said take the picture out of my hands and started flipping through the pictures again.

"I swear I saw Taniuchi on one of those pages" Mercury remarked.

"yeah however Muira said I'd be finished if I spoke about her". Morita cautiously said before continuing to go through pages.

"I let you speak a bit about Yang didn't I"? Mercury Questioned.

"Yeah, ah here we are" Morita finished flipping through the pages and the picture I saw nearly made my eyes pop out.

"Yuuki Miku, my next favourite"- Morita couldn't even finish his sentence when Mercury groaned in disgust.

"Your kidding me, do you have any idea how many times I've had to turn away that brain dead slut, 16 times and after each one she only remarks saying that she's only going to be hungrier for me and yet I see her making out with Tsunoda in the halls so go on to the next person before I throw up". Mercury sounded like he has had a lot of problems with this woman, and if he's had problems with her than she's a bad choice.

"I agree with Mercury, go to the next one" I said a bit impolitely.

"Very well the next spot actually goes to two girls this time, ta-da Toshimi and Misuzu". Morita replied opening the next page showing us a picture of two girls, the one with the flat chest and butt facing the camera was evidently Misuzu as she has her brown hair tied in a bun while the other was obviously Toshimi.

"Their great because their voices double over each other, it's weird at first but once you get used to them it's more addicting than crack". Morita said with a grin at the last comment.

"Well that's an interesting comparison however as much as hate to break it to you Toshimi lately appears to be taking an interest in our resident gun otaku, with the unfortunate history class I'm in I sometimes see Toshimi sending a smiling glance over to the unaware Hirano from time to time and she even looks worried and upset when she see's him being had on by Shido's lackey's". Mercury responded once again crushing Morita's fantasies.

"Well here's my final favourite and the hottest of the second year students, Saya Takagi". Morita brought the book up to show Takagi laying in the sand wearing a green bikini top and her blue and white-stripped panties (A/N: honestly I forgot what the real picture was in Morita's book in the manga). As I was finished staring at the picture I looked over and saw Mercury with a smirk on his face and I swear I could see the gears turning in his head, which got me a bit worried.

"Takagi is on most occasions arrogant, self centred and anti social, but what makes her one of the best is even though she doesn't look it she has bikini model tit's". after Morita said that last comment I gave him a deadpanned look.

"however I must tell you that I've already begun my assault to make Takagi mine, and even though she's turned me down 3 times I will not back down". Morita finished with confidence.

 _I shouldn't tell him that I've know Saya for a long time and that her father can be quite scary at times._ I thought to myself while still giving Morita a deadpanned look, it was after that moment that Mercury decided to make himself know and ready to crush another of Morita's fantasies.

"I hate to say it mate but I think you'd have better luck asking miss Busujima out instead". Mercury retorted whilst still bearing that same smirk as before. Morita looked slightly saddened for a moment before springing back with full confidence. "You really think so"?

"It's worth a try isn't it". Mercury responded with his smirk finally replaced with a serious expression, that's when another voice made itself know.

"You three are all pussy's". Imamura's voice came from the edge of the roof as he began to approach us.

"Here we go" was all I could say as I had got to know a bit about him.

"Older women are where it's really at". He said as he walked into our group.

"Older women"? Morita asked really confused as Mercury just closed his eyes and let his head hang low and I just rolled my eyes at the statement.

"of course you idiot, a women's features are more endowed when they've matured. I even have a small list of my own". When Imamura finished a devious smile appeared on his face.

" no.1 Shizuka Marikawa the school nurse, she has a smoking hot bombshell body and her ditzy personality would make her an enjoyable companion. As he spoke a bit of blood started to drip out of his right nostril.

"As much as I would agree with you, I have own inferno companion". Mercury spoke almost mocking Imamura.

"Yeah yeah we get it, Yang's with you but you don't expect Tsunoda to back down do you"? Imamura countered with ease.

"I have to agree with Imamura, Tsunoda has been trying to make his own harem consisting of all the hottest girls most of which are on your list Morita" I decided to be known in this conversation.

"Yeah, I'd really enjoy seeing him try to get any girls other than Yuuki to join him" Morita retorted whilst holding back a chuckle.

"it's going to be most enjoyable watching Yang either rip his balls off or punch them up and out his mouth". Mercury statement caused us all to start laughing at the thought off Tsunoda's pride as a man being publicly destroyed by Yang.

After we finished laughing Imamura decided to speak up. "I think we're going off topic, now back to my list. No.2 Kyoko Hayahi".

"Are they all going to be teachers". That was all I could say before I was stared down for interrupting.

"Anyway as I was saying, miss Hayashi is another with a smoking hot body but she seems to have this sense that she's unsatisfied, and I'm the only one who can solve that". As he said that I swear I saw stars appear in his eyes.

"And that insanity metre goes up another notch". Mercury seemed to be getting very impatient all of a sudden.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't have your way with her if you ever got the chance". Imamura didn't have to wait long to receive an irritated glare coming from Mercury. "Okay fair enough, now for my third and final on the list. The mom that lives next door to me". All of us just stared at him wide eyed and with a mixture of different expressions. Mine was absolute confusion as to what he was thinking, Morita just seemed completely shocked and Mercury looked slightly disgusted by him.

"THE FRIKKEN MOM NEXT DOOR" if Morita was any louder I bet the whole school could probably hear us. After another ten minutes of auguring and laughs Morita and Imamura left the roof headed to their next classes, which left only Mercury and me.

"Good now that twiddle Dum and twiddle Dee have left we can speak properly". Mercury seemed to finally relax after saying that.

"What's there to talk about, things can't possibly get any worse than they are now". I seem to be overreacting after realising what I just said.

"So you're just going to wither away because you were dumped by your so called girlfriend, that act only tells me 2 things. Either you weren't doing a good job as a boyfriend or she can switch who she wants to be with at will but no matter which one it is, I suggest you get over it". That speech felt like I was just stabbed in the back by another friend.

"You say that like you've dealt with this as well". I seemed quite curious as to what he was on about.

"Similar, let me show you a big secret I've kept from everyone". When he finished speaking he proceeded to roll up his trouser legs, revealing what looked like military grade prosthetic legs. "Trust me I know what it's like to deal with hardship, my first thought was that I would never be able to walk again but here I am walking perfectly thanks to a pair of titanium replacements. Which is why I'm here to tell you that you need to get over this, I'm not the only one trying to pull back from the edge you know". Even while he was speaking I was mostly paying attention to his legs before that last comment clicked something in my head.

"If your referring to Takagi she's doing nothing to help me, she only calls me an idiot for moping around all the time and that just makes me feel worse". I let my head hang after telling him why he shouldn't believe Saya was helping at all.

"Maybe you're just not seeing it from her perspective. She told me not to say this but in her own unique way she's trying to convince you to stop feeling down about all this, I can see it, Yang can see it and so can some of our other friends so why can't you. She still cares you and you've just got to accept that". Once Mercury finished he rolled his trousers back down and walked down off the roof leaving me to think about if there was a second meaning to what he said.

 _Could she really be saying all that because she cares or just to add insult to injury._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by the service door opening, expecting teachers to walk through and drag me into the detention room I was kind of surprised to see a familiar figure with two pink pigtails walking straight towards me. Guess now's as good a time as any to see if Mercury was speaking the truth.

"And here I thought you couldn't fall any lower than you had, how wrong I was". Saya seemed to be as arrogant as usual.

"Is that all you came here to do, and how'd even know to find me up here"? I seemed pretty convince Mercury told her where I was.

"1. I didn't just come here to do that and 2. You weren't at your usual pity corner". As she spoke her expression started to falter.

"Tell me Takagi do you actually care about me or do you just like making me feel worse". At that sentence I saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Wh what are you t talking about, why w would you th think I care about you". She seemed to be extremely nervous, as if her stuttering voice and furious blush wasn't more than enough of a give away.

"Mercury told me". I said quite casually and that seemed to break the stoic wall she made.

"He told you, I made it very clear that they would not speak of it especially to you". She began to grab her hair as if she was losing her mind.

"and here I thought I was meant to be the one feeling down" I may have been a bit cocky with that statement and as a result she stared at me with eyes expressing a cocktail of emotions.

"you really are an idiot if you think I said all that for no reason, NO I FELT THAT YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED. 8 years I WAS HOLDING IT ALL IN FOR 8 YEARS, WHEN WE FIRST MET AS CHILDREN I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE ONE, THE ONE THAT'LL BE WITH ME FOREVER BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND MAKE THAT PROMISE WITH REI AND THAT BROKE ME APART THAT'S WHY I WAS ALWAYS MAKING YOU FEEL BAD, IT WAS BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART. I I-. she didn't get to finish her next sentence as I pulled her into a careful hug, at first she tried to resist but quickly gave into it whilst still crying.

"I'm sorry about that about everything that happened, it's my fault you became this way. I'm sorry". My best efforts to calm her down were paying off as her grip on my jacket loosened. "I guess now that we're in the same position we could start over".

"yeah but first I want pay back". She spoke as a smile crept on her face.

"what'll I be needed to do". I asked almost scared at what she had planned.

"Meet me at your usual spot at lunch and then I'll tell you". Saya walked off after that leaving me to think of what she's planning.

Time skip: 1:20pm February 17th 2016, Z-day.

 _Well I feel like Saya and I are meant to be, but at the same time I've turned leaning on this staircase everyday into a habit._ I was broken out of my thoughts by a slim arm wrapping around my chest and a familiar head placing itself on my shoulder. "you really are quite silent footed aren't you but why are you here, I thought you'd be in class keeping up your genius reputation". I seemed to like poking away at her self-proclamation.

"well I decided to take a break since the teacher is repeating himself again which begs the question why are you still going to this place, I thought we got together so you could get over Myiamoto". Lately she seemed quite concerned.

"well since we were found out to be a couple last Thursday Rei's been starring at me with a fierce glare every chance she gets, and it's not something I'm not yet used to from her". Well it was true, thanks to Mercury's big mouth Saya and I have been together and at one point someone caught a picture of us together outside the gate, the next day I remember Rei yelling at me as if I betrayed her. She brought it on herself.

"You know if you keep letting her get to you one way or another your grades are going to suffer". With that a frown started to appear on her face.

"well I don't need to worry about that to much, all I need is after school help from my genius girlfriend". I managed to pull her in to an embrace while she was still dumbstruck, but before our lips could meet we heard a clanging at the front gate. "What the hell was"? I let go of Saya to see what was happening much to her annoyance.

"Probably some dosed idiot trying to get in". Saya did have a an observant eye but something felt off about him.

3rd person P.O.V

The staggered individual just kept clashing against the front gate as 4 staff members went to investigate the disturbance.

"You there what do you think you're doing, this is private ground. Leave before I call the police". Miss Hayashi's voice was quite commanding as it caused the man to stop.

"Don't worry Kyoko I got this" Mr Teshima said while approaching the man with his sleaves rolled up. "now see here you". As he spoke he proceeded to grab the mans collar and slam him against the gate.

"Mr Teshima violence doesn't solve anything". Miss Hayashi spoke in a tone of worry for the man. Before anyone new it the man regained composure and in the blink of an eye bit a chunk out of Teshima's arm causing him to reel back and collapse in agony. Up at the staircase Takashi and Saya watched on in shock at the events unfolding. Meanwhile in one of the classrooms Yang's head popped up and she looked over to Mercury with worry.

"Do you sense that"? Yang asked in a whispered voice so no one else could here.

"Yeah and what ever it is, it's not good". Mercury's reply was more than enough to convince them something was really off outside.

At the gates things were only getting messier as Mr Teshima's blood began pooling around him.

"QUICK SOMEONE GET NURSE MARIKAWA RIGHT AWAY". Miss Hayashi was beyond terrified but before anyone could move Mr Teshima gave one last bellowing cry before he fell limp.

"Oh my god he's dead. An elderly teacher said while holding some sort of pole (A/N: seriously I have no clue what it is).

"that's impossible it was only a-. she cut herself when she saw his hand twitch and his eyes open only they were fogged. "Mr Teshima, o thank god you really had us worried there for a- . she did get to finish her sentence as he grabbed her shirt as leverage and bit down on her neck causing her to scream and flail as the others began to run before her body fell limp.

Takashi's P.O.V

Both of us just look on absolutely terrified, when I finally snapped out of it my thoughts were immediately on our friends however Saya still looked at the scene taking place when another of the teachers was grabbed and eaten, she seemed paralysed until I snapped my fingers in her ear and she simply passed out in terror. "I don't believe this, of all the times for you to faint. C'mon up you get". All I can is trying to get to our class as quickly as possible while trying to keep Saya on my back is harder than it looks, but we got there and I had to place Saya down before opening the door.

"Komuro you couldn't be satisfied just skipping my class" the teacher seem annoyed but obviously wasn't paying any attention to Saya laying on the ground which was probably a good thing.

"Mercury, Yang we've got to go. Three people were just killed at the front gate no joke". Upon hearing this Hisashi of all people stood up.

"you serious about that"? Hisashi asked in his usual tone, getting on my nerves.

"yeah I'm making shit like that up, get real why would I lie about this". Once I said that Rei stood up, her eyes burning with anger.

"How dare you speak to Hisashi that way, have you forgotten that you're both friends". Rei hand her left hand clenched into a fist ready to hit until an overly irritated Brawler caught it mid-swing.

"Will you for once stop lashing out at Takashi and let him speak". To press her even Yang began to apply force to Rei's causing her to struggle.

"Thank you Yang but trying to break Rei's wrist wasn't called for. now if you'll all listen to me, we have to get going before that situation makes it's way here". As I spoke I began to make my way back out of the class only to be quickly followed by Mercury, Yang, Hisashi, and Rei.

"Hey Saya wake up we've got to get going". After not getting any response other than slow breathing I picked her back up and continued to carry her to safety.

"So what exactly did you see back there". Hisashi seemed quite worried.

"I don't know how to say it. we saw someone at the gate, he looked off, some P.E teachers went to investigate then something happened and now those teachers are killing each other". Managing to get that out everyone just looked at me.

"That's insane, why would they just turn on each other like that". Not surprising that Rei wouldn't believe what was happening.

"Is that really happening, because it sounds almost like some of the over engorged zombie apocalypse movies we stay up late to watch". Mercury appeared to have an idea to what it could be.

"That's impossible zombies are real we all know that, you're just playing another trick on us Takashi". Rei voice began to rise in that sentence, as did her anger.

"Trust me, I wish he was lying as well but I saw the same thing". Finally Saya started waking up to our group looking like she'd been asleep for hours.

"Good to see your back up again, I didn't really like the idea of having to carry you around until we were safe, and your not exactly as light as you used to be OWW". Saya yanked on my right ear after I made that snide comment. "Guess I deserved that one, hey Hisashi where are you going"?

"if what you said is true then we're going to need weapons". Hisashi twisted a mop till it broke off and handed it to Rei while I picked out the baseball bat lying on the Duffle bag.

"What about you guys". I just needed to know they were okay.

"I've got a black belt in karate so you don't need to worry". Hisashi seemed quite confident in his ability.

"Everyone's seen how powerful my punch can be isn't that right Hisahi, but it doesn't hurt to be careful". Yang pulled out a pair of yellow and black-rigging gloves with what looked like steel plated reinforcing.

"Well I always wear heavy steal plated boots because they feel comfortable so I guess they can see some action". Mercury slammed his left boot into one of the lockers to prove his point. All of us aside from Yang were near scared when we saw the door get shoved in.

"Saya what about you, I just want to make sure your safe". As I spoke I noticed what looked like fire begin to rise in Rei's eyes.

"As long as I stay by your side I'll be fine". She seemed to notice Rei as well. Just as we were about to move the inter-com crackled to life.

3rd person P.O.V

"Attention everyone, an emergency situation is taking place within the school grounds. Please stay with your teachers and follow the instructions, just to repeat an emergency situation…". As the inter-com was going, a certain overweight individual began crawling out of the classroom. Finally making it out he began to run before knocking down and landing on top of someone.

"H Hirano, are you okay"? asked a shaky Toshimi before she almost screamed when she saw Hirano's face in her ample chest.

"huh, ugh I'm so sorry Toshimi I wasn't looking where I was going. Hey where's Misuzu, aren't you two normally inseparable". Hirano was quite dazed but managed to get up and give her a hand.

"Well we had a bit of an argument and kind of took separate paths". Toshimi looked as though she was going to cry after she finished.

"We may have to find her before things go haywire soon". Hirano grabbed her hand and lead her off.

Then the dreaded screams of the announcer started up over the inter-com, and outside a blonde pervert froze in place as did the females netball team, he didn't stay frozen long and he quickly took off back into the school ignoring the screams from the netball court. As the screams died down to silence a certain purple haired woman stood up from the gyms floor and began to walk out with her bokken in hand and ready for a fight, elsewhere the nurse who was sleeping on her breasts woke up with a confused look. Than at the slightest sound everyone went into a frenzied panic.

"Quick head to the roof, we'll be safer there". Hisashi said upon hearing the echoed screams of terror.

"What about trying to get out of the school". Takashi was quite committed to the idea of escaping.

"the hallways will be crowded, it's better to get to somewhere safe before making our next move". Hisashi responded.

"geez just shout up and listen to Hisashi will you". Rei added on which only constituted a fierce glare from Saya.

"as much as I hate to admit it he does have a point, but don't think for one minute I'm taking you're side got it". Mercury was on board with the idea but still had a grudge against Hisashi.

"LET'S JUST GO BEFORE THE STAMPEED MAKES IT'S WAY HERE"! Yang's voice nearly deafened them but they got going before anyone else showed up.

Once they got to the access bridge they were greeted with an almost drunk looking teacher.

"that's Mr Warisaka our humanities teacher, what's wrong with him". Before she could get an answer the former teacher lunged at her and tried to grab her.

"Rei stab him, hold nothing back". Hisashi's encouragement was more than enough to get her going as she yanked the makeshift spear away from its grasp.

"Don't fuck with me, I'm the vice captain of the spear club". As she finished speaking Rei jammed the mop handle deep into its chest.

"YES". Takashi shouted in enthusiasm but that was short lived as the thing began to regain control and grab on to the mop handle.

"what the hell is going on, I stabbed him in the heart". Rei let go at the wrong moment and the thing tried to grab her again only for Hisashi to run behind it and catch it in a headlock.

"Rei pull it out NOW". Hisashi commanded as she did just that.

"Hisashi let go". Takashi said almost worried for his former friend.

"don't worry I've got him". After he spoke the former teacher started to twist its neck to an inhuman angle, the sickening crunch of it's neck breaking nearly caused Saya to hurl her lunch before it open it's jaw and after a single groan clamped down on his left arm. Rei ran in and stabbed the teacher in the heart again and something clicked in Takashi's head, something mercury referred to.

"Damn it I've stabbed him in the heart twice, he should be dead". That's when Everyone's eyes widened to the same conclusion.

"He is dead, he's dead but still moving". As Takashi finished the creature applied force to it's bite tearing into Hisashi's flesh causing him to yell in agony.

"TAKASHI DO SOMETHING, DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP HIM"! Before Takashi could respond Yang took off at abnormal speed and brought her left fist down on it's scalp and smashed it apart and getting blood in her hair.

"Hisashi, you alright"? Rei's voice still full of concern.

"Yeah the damn bastard just bit me, nothing to bad". Hisashi just seemed to brush off what happened.

"Right let's get to the observatory then we'll make our next step". Takashi was confident everything was going well until Mercury place a hand on his left shoulder.

"Takashi if this is the real deal than you know what'll happen to Hisashi". Mercury's tone gave it all away.

"yeah I know but I can't tell Rei, she'll flip out". Takashi's response was exactly what Mercury was thinking.

Elsewhere.

"Shit, what was I thinking going back in here". Morita was completely scarred while running down the halls looking for a safe place. Before he could take the next turn he was talked to the ground by an infected that was formally Imamura.

"Hey buddy it's me don't you remember". But the only response Morita got was a groan as it opened it's mouth ready to chomp down into his throat before it suddenly collapsed with a dent in the back of it's head. Standing above Morita and the completely dead Imamura was Saeko Busujima, than without warning she turned away and started running in the direction of the nurse's office.

"huh? Hey wait for me". Morita called out as he sprinted after her.

"why are you following me, you should be getting out of here". Saeko evidently irritated by Morita's unwelcomed presence.

"well I guess but more numbers working together equal a better chance of survival, I thought you of all people would know that. Where are you going anyway"?

"I'm headed to the nurses office, if you want to tag along fine but don't get in my way". Saeko's point was quite easily take with a nod from Morita.

Elsewhere with Hirano and Toshimi.

Both of them made it into the crafts and constructions room, a few minutes ago they meat up with Misuzu or what was left her for that matter. Locking the door to make sure they couldn't get in Hirano started to inspect what they could use as weapons while Toshimi couldn't keep her stomach contents down and threw up directly out the window before sitting down in a chair horrified when she remembered the look her friends mangled face had.

"well we have 3 nail guns unfortunately 1 of them is compressor based so it's staying behind however I'm going to need your help modifying the other 2 so we get a better aim out of them". Not getting a response Hirano went about to nudge her to get her attention.

"Huh, you need something Hirano"? Toshimi did not seem in the right state of mind.

"yes, I need you to help me make the nail guns more accurate to use. From what I can gather they weigh as much as some old assault rifles which means attaching a sight to them won't be enough, we'll need to make a shoulder stock and a forward grip for us to be dead accurate. As Hirano spoke Toshimi had already got up from her seat and started to gather the equipment they'd need.

"you sure know a lot about guns and other weapons, I'm sure that's why I was quite interested in you". Upon saying that she looked over to see Hirano frozen.

"wait, you were interested in me. I thought everyone either didn't acknowledge me or picked on me for my interest in firearms". Hirano's started to turn a rosy red after speaking.

"tell you what, when we find somewhere safe could you tell everything you know about that please". Toshimi's innocent smile was more than enough to convince Hirano to speed up his work as she had just finished her modifications.

Back with Takashi and the group.

Making it to the upper roof they all got a full scale picture of the situation.

"This is madness, it's happening everywhere". Yang clutched Mercury's left arm tightly as she people in the courtyards be brutally massacred by them. All of a sudden the wind picked up dragging all three girls before each one of the respective lovers stop them going over the rails. They all looked up to see two helicopters.

"Black hawks, is it the U.S military"? Takashi asked.

"No, it's the self defence force". Hisashi responded.

"HEY, OVER HERE, HELP US"! But the choppers kept going.

"Don't waste your breath, it's the self defence force so their probably heading to secure an evacuation point". Saya spoke while looking at the fading helicopters.

"Their not even doing anything about that". Hisashi added on as they all watched another P.E student get eaten by three of them.

"If that's what things are like outside where you can run, imagine what it's like inside. Takashi added his own 2 cents into the conversation. Suddenly the ominous groaning began to appear behind the group.

"Looks like we're not out of this just yet, we need to get to the observatory quickly". When Mercury finished speaking he didn't hesitate to kick on of them over the rails. As they were all running Yang noticed Hisashi starting to look pale, when they got to the observatory stairs Rei stopped to stab one of them in the chest.

"Are you crazy, you remember what happened last time". Saya spoke angrily at Rei's reckless action.

"WHAT"? As Rei asked the creature jutted the pole out of her grip and knocked her to the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed as I began to crawl to her.

"REI". Hisashi without thinking grabbed the bat out of Takashi's hands and ran down to smash it's head. "You see that, we have to destroy it's head to kill it". As he got Rei to her feet he saw another approaching and kicked it down the stairs.

Time skip (A/N: who knows how long but the sun is starting to set).

"We need to find matches or some sort of light, if it get's dark we'll be in trouble. We also need to find a place we can defend and get supplies"- before Hisashi could say anything else he started to cough up blood.

"Hisashi what's wrong"? Rei not quite understanding the situation going on.

"Isn't it obvious Myiamoto, Igou's been bitten which means he's infected". Saya deadpanned her after speaking.

"That's impossible, what happens in movies can't happen in real life". Rei still denying what's happening tries her best to comfort Hisashi.

"Oh for god sake LOOK AROUND REI, YOU CAN IGNORE IT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT IT'S REAL AND EVERYWHERE FOR THAT MATTER SO DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND HISASHI WILL MAKE IT". Yang then without warning grabbed Rei and shoved her to the edge of the observatory and pulled her hair back so she could see the city completely ablaze. "No you will not turn your head away, you look and let this scene soak into your mind because it won't be the last we see of it".

"their right Rei". Hisashi then coughed up a huge mound of blood before looking back to her with blood dripping from his mouth and eye's. "I'm not going to make it, Takashi could you help me with something."

"sure what is it"? Takashi knew what it was but decided to ask anyway.

"help me over the rail, the impact from the fall should be more than enough to smash my head". Hisashi's breathing became heavy after he threw up more blood, some of it splashing on to Saya's shoes causing her to squeak in disgust.

"What are you talking about, you going to be okay I promise". Rei snapped her attention back to Hisashi with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've had it she's a lost cause, there's no getting through that one track mind". Yang's hair started to glow only for it to stop when Mercury placed both hands on her shoulders and grab her in a strangling embrace. It did the trick as the fiery blonde calmed down and returned the favour.

"Rei I don't want to be one of them". Hisashi then collapsed to the ground writhing in pain as the infection took it's final course and with one final yell Hisashi's body lay limp.

"Get away from him Rei, he's going to get up again soon". Takashi's grip on his bat tightened.

"No he's not turning, he's not he's going to be okay". Rei sprawled herself over Hisashi's body trying to protect it.

"Saya could you please". Understanding what Takashi meant Saya walked around and even while dealing with protest managed to pull Rei of Hisashi's corpse and retrain her, just in time too as their late friend started getting up again.

"See I told you he would be fine". Rei's voice turned into a mumble as Hisashi's only response was a haunting groan. "What's wrong".

HE'S ONE OF THEM NOW, DON'T YOU EVER UNDERSTAND". Saya unknowingly gave Hisashi's corpse something to look for as it turned to face the two of them. "I see now, they can only react to sound. That's probably why the first one didn't know Hisashi had it in a lock until he spoke, TAKASHI KILL IT NOW"!

"Don't do it, don't do it Takashi". Rei pleaded still believing Hisashi could be saved.

"I know you don't want it to be real, I don't either but it's happening". Takashi brought his bet into an upward swing stance and got ready to run. "IT'S HAPPENING". Sprinting towards what once was Hisashi, it gave out one last roar before Takashi smashed it's head.

"NO"!

time skip a few minutes.

"Why, why'd you do it". Rei asked Takashi with a mix of anger and sadness while Takashi stared at the bat, Saya sitting next to him with an arm around his waist and her head on his right shoulder, Mercury had Yang sitting on his legs asleep with her head on his chest and he placed a hand over her open ear as to not disturb her because he new exactly how she acted when her sleep was disrupted.

"He would've bitten you both if I didn't stop him". Takashi's response only added fuel to the fire.

"how would you know he'd do that. I didn't ask to be saved by you, I would've been just fine being with him". Rei's eyes were purely glazed and her mouth contorted into a snarl. "oh I know, I know why you killed him. You were jealous that he and I were dating that's it". Eventually Mercury had had enough of her rambling.

"You really are quite the self centred bitch aren't you, he wasn't jealous of you in fact I don't think he could possibly be happier because we all helped him realise something when you dumped him and that's that he made the wrong decision to be with you. Thanks to that it's been Takashi and Saya for the last 2 weeks but you were to oblivious to see, wrapped up in your own little world with Hisashi". Mercury was quite convinced that he hit a rock.

"Takashi is this true"? Rei's eye's were finally cleared and widened to a ridiculous size when she saw Saya nuzzled into the crook of Takashi's neck. "Why. I was only using Hisashi as a means to see how you responded, I was going to ask you back over time".

"Now that's a new low for you, sure Yuuki does it all the time but you doing it too is just poor". Mercury easily quite stumped to believe Rei would act so much like Yuuki to get Takashi's true feelings.

"Guess your little experiment did pay off for me after all, now that I've made the right decision to be with Saya instead". Takashi at first couldn't believe what he just said but soon relaxed when he remembered the reason why he said it.

"It's just like the book I was reading at home, It's called to betrayals and it's about a person who pretends to betray his village and joins the enemy with a mission to destroy them from the inside but when his mission is complete he finds his village has turned against him and he is killed for his treachery. The same has happened here, you betrayed Takashi for Hisashi but now that Hisashi is dead you want to have Takashi back only to find that I repaired his broken heart and shown him that we're meant for each other". Saya looked quite pleased with herself as Rei just broke down in despair, her eyes blank as if someone sucked the entire life out of her.

 _I can understand exactly how she's feeling but I'd be lying to myself I felt sorry for her, she brought it all on herself so she deserves to feel the same way._ Takashi snapped his attention away from Rei as he felt Saya's body slouch telling him that she had fallen asleep for a while, he gently placed her head on his lap as Mercury walked over to him carrying Yang.

"We need to figure out a way to escape, soon".

Chapter 3 end.

A/N: this took me almost an entire week to work on, not just because I had to write line for Mercury and Yang but also because I had to choose who was going to live and die in this new line, the newly remade pairings and I had to reread over the manga and re-watch the anime just to get an idea of how to go about. A few other things I want to point out is that I'm one of the few people who like the Takashi x Saya pairing, and I couldn't pass up the chance to smash Rei into Ragnarock because I felt like the ground wasn't enough, and finally making Morita and Toshimi live is a rare choice, more so to have them acknowledged by members the main crew. Well that's it for this chapter, seeya's soon.


	4. who's worse, us or them?

Chapter 4. Who's Worse, Them Or Us?

A/N: before we get started, I just want to get this off my chest. I've tried all I could from multiple different angles and scenarios but I just can't seem to write a lemon so either I'm going to have to change the rating or I simply make all out sex scenes, no blow jobs, no 69 or other things like that because my brain refuses to allow it. Another couple of things I want to point out and this is thanks to Akhugiani and that's that other RWBY characters won't be making an appearance but some in the next couple of chapters Yang will have a near accurate recreation of the Ember Celica while Mercury's legs already have their weapons moded into them. So without further ado on to the story.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

Saeko's P.O.V

Time: 3:00pm February 17th 2016 Z-day

Location: Fujimi academy, Tokonosu, Japan.

Running down the hall, I was at first annoyed with this Morita kid and his constant staring but I easily ignored it and we both soon made it to the nurses office in time to see four of them swarming nurse Marikawa while another was biting away at a student. Without hesitating I dashed in and smashed two of their heads with one swing before dispatching the one closest to the nurse, the last two were surprising killed off by Morita who was currently holding an I.V stand before he began to look around for more effective weapon probably. I kind of admired his bravery, most of the others I met up with either froze up or tried to ignore what was happening and as a result died. I looked over to find the nurse unharmed but the boy was riddled with bite marks.

"You, what's your name". I asked as politely as I could.

"K-Kazu Ishi". The boy said while spitting out blood.

"My names Saeko Busujima". I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm Morita Natmusaki". Morita said as he crouched down next to me. (A/N: Let's just say I couldn't take Morita not having a last name anymore so I made one for him).

"Kazu, you did an admirable job in defending nurse Marikawa, you do know what happens when your bitten don't you"? I looked down at the boy whose eyes pleaded for me to finish it. "You wouldn't want you family to see you like this, I can end it as painlessly as possible but I must confess I've never killed someone amongst the living before".

"Please do it, I want to be at peace". As he finished I raised my bokken to his chin.

"Wait what are you doing"? The nurse looked quite concerned but at the same time she was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"You're the school nurse and I get that but I'm doing my job in keeping this boys honour and pride as a man intact by killing him with dignity". As I was about to bring my bokken in for the swing a hand grabbed on to my wrist.

"We failed to get here in time because of me, if anyone is going to repay his noble actions it should be me". Morita was convinced he was at fault and wanted to be the one to bear the burden.

"Are you sure you want to carry this weight? You don't exactly look prepared for it". I didn't seem convinced he could take this.

"I'm sure, I hope". Morita's face faltered slightly as he looked at the dying student.

"I'm not convinced you are ready but I've decided that we'll share the burden". I let my right hand slip off to grab his right hand and place it firmly on the hilt; it was actually pretty funny because we resembled some old English god like statue, two people wielding one sword. The boy gave a small smile before we brought the bokken down on his head smashing it completely.

"Miss Marikawa, do you have any mode of transport we could use to escape the school". I looked back behind me as we began to leave and I saw Morita just staring at the student we killed, at first I thought he had already broke but then he kneeled and bowed his head in a sign of respect before standing back up and grabbing the stem of the I.V stand that now hand what looked like two bone saws attached by the hooks being tangled to the stem and duct tape holding it together making it look a bit like a halberd. To say I was impressed by his respect and resourcefulness would be an understatement.

Hirano's P.O.V

As we were touching up the last modifications to the nail guns they started to group up and push against the doors.

"Those doors aren't going to last very long, you sure these will work against them". Toshimi's worried voice did nothing to shake me from focusing down the sights.

"If we aim for the head we'll be fine, nothing survives a headshot easily". As soon as I finished the door broke open and I put two down in quick succession, Toshimi missed to the right on her first shot but got the second one spot on doming one of them, then took out the final two without before I could.

"Guess I'm faster than you". Toshimi smug look told me she was pleased with her comment.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, there's still a lot more out there". We peered out to the hallway and noticed it was clear before going back in to stock up on ammunition and other useful equipment.

"So where do we go from here? You must have some sort of plan right". Toshimi had just finished dismantling a sheet metal slicer and pulled out 2 of its cutting blades.

"I was thinking we should head to the faculty room to grab a set of keys, no doubt other survivors are thinking the same so we have to hurry. I'll take one bag you take the other". I didn't really have an elaborate plan set in motion because this was all new to me but I do know we have to get out of the school.

Mercury's P.O.V

"So what options do we have"? I decided we needed to look at what we had available.

"We could start by making our way down to the faculty room and look for a decent vehicle to get out of here and find our families". Rei spoke as she had come to her senses a few minutes ago.

"Well that's a good long term strategy but I'm talking about our immediate escape, that barricade won't hold long and we don't exactly have the means to fight them all off. However thanks to Saya's assistance I have begun to gain an understanding, they can only use senses directly connected to their brain so only sound and possibly smell works, they don't to be phased by any attacks unless aimed at the head, their a lot stronger than they look so it's best to keep or distance from them but they don't have a full concept of their muscles which is why they only stagger towards us instead of running. That's about it for the moment, if I have anything new then I'll tell you". I wasn't entirely sure what else they might have but it would be better if we remain cautious around them, I realised at that moment that Yang had walked off somewhere.

"As for the idea of making our way down we could use this to clear the stairs". Yang said as she came around the corner carrying a fire hose.

"That'll work, Takashi I'll need your help holding the hose in place, yang when I give you the signal turn the wheel to full power". I got a hold of the hose while Takashi grabbed the nozzle to make sure there wouldn't be any backlash. "NOW". Almost instantly a huge jet of water burst out of the hose, smashing the barricade and all of them behind it down the stairs with sickening crunches.

"That worked, now we need to get to the faculty room". Saya was extremely eager to get off the roof.

"I'll take point, Mercury you cover our six got it". Takashi giving me orders was not something I'd get used to anytime soon but he seemed a better choice of leader than me.

3rd Person P.O.V

Takashi's group.

As they made their out of the staircase Mercury spotted one of them trying to crawl after them so he approached it and brought his left leg up, if the creatures eyes still worked it would be able to see a suspicious hole in Mercury's boot before it jutted a muffled shotgun shot into it's head. Mercury than walked off back to the group.

"So do the 'boots' work as well as you had hoped". Yang spoke as quietly as possible so only he could hear her.

"Better than I expected, guess the suppression chambers were a good idea after all". Mercury's Grin looked both pleasing and scary to Yang.

"Hurry up lovebirds or we're leaving you behind". Saya's comment was as snarky as always but the two learnt to ignore them most of the time.

Meanwhile with Saeko's group.

"The faculty room, you've got to be kidding me". Saeko was more than irritated as the faculty room was on the other side of the school.

"That's where they keep all the keys to the vehicles in the parking lot whoa-". Shizuka tripped and fell on one of the doormats. Her landing caused her breasts to bounce, luckily Morita was looking at something else at the time. "Damn it, I really hate these mats".

"What your wearing isn't exactly made for running in". Saeko knelt down grabbing Shizuka's dress and made a tear up to the elastic lining much to her shock. This time Morita was looking and remembered something Imamura said a while back, it was then Morita noticed the tear in Saeko's dress but eventually regained his focus.

"What are you doing, this is Christian D.I.Y". Shizuka seemed upset that her skirt was ruined.

Saeko sighed. "What do you value more, your clothes or your life"?

"BOTH". Shizuka squeaked.

"Hey I hate to break up a friendly chat but haven't we got a goal to reach". Morita didn't exactly like standing around especially when there was a situation all around them.

"Your right, miss Marikawa you need to get us to the faculty room soon". As Saeko finish, Morita had just dispatched another one of them by cutting off it's head.

Meanwhile with Hirano and Toshimi.

Both of them had made it to the faculty room only to notice they weren't the only ones with the same idea, the problem was all the others were now part of a shambling dead crowd.

"So what do we do now"? The only response Toshimi got were 2 shot fired and 2 of them drop dead.

"Simple, we drop them". Hirano then fired another shot as Toshimi got in position to shoot as well down three of them in quick succession. "You're getting good at this Toshimi".

"Guess I'm a fast learner". Toshimi shot down what they thought was the last one only to realise they were just attracting more.

Further back on the third floor with Takashi's group.

"Did you here that"? Takashi asked as he turned back to the others.

"It sounded like gunshots, maybe it's the police". Rei's face grew a large smile as she heard more shots.

"No. Yang and I have bought and collected tons of operational local and foreign firearms dating as far back as 1916, so we'd know what any gun sounds like and I can assure you even with silencers those don't sound like proper guns". Mercury once again not hesitating to crush someone's hopes.

"I can agree with Mercury. My family have their own personal guard so they've also got local based firearms, not even police standard revolvers sound like that". Saya merely added on.

"If I'm not mistaken as I'm not, those shots sound just like those nail guns from the crafts and construction room, But from the position of the shots and the amount firing in sync I can tell there are only 2 of them just outside of the faculty room not far from us one floor below". When Mercury finished nearly everyone was looking at him wide eyed. "What, I'm extremely observant. You guys should really pay attention from time to time".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAY ATTENTION, I'M A GENIUS"! Saya was more than outraged by Mercury's remark.

"At the moment that big brain of yours doesn't seem to be working to well". Mercury's smug look after saying that was the final tipping point.

"THAT'S IT, COME HERE I'M GONNA TEACH YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"! Saya's fists were clenched and she started to charge at Mercury but was stooped by Takashi wrapping both arms around her waist and hoisting her slightly off the ground. "What're you doing Takashi, I want to teach him a lesson for speaking to me that way".

"As much as I'd like to see that happen, Mercury is a lot stronger than even me, trying to prove you're point is only going to get you hurt. If you get hurt than you're parents are going to kill me". Takashi looked very scared at the thought of the wrath he'd have to endure. "However it would be advisable for you to stop running your mouth like that Mercury".

"Fine, anyway we have to get to the gun crazy duo before their overrun". With that being said they all began moving again.

After a few minutes on the move Takashi's group finally made it to the faculty room entrance and were meat by an intersecting group as well as a pile of bodies surrounding two others holding nail guns.

"Holy shit, you two took out all of them by yourselves". Takashi was quite impressed by their work.

"I'm pretty sure we did, if those nails in their heads aren't enough of a dead give giveaway". Toshimi being pleased with her comment unknowingly made a small pun from it.

"Before we go about making any introductions, I'd suggest we enter and secure the faculty room so we can plan our next move". Once Yang had finished everyone piled into the faculty room to notice it empty, they then decided to over barricade the door.

"I really think you two went a bit overboard barricading the door wouldn't you say, but aside from that we can now introduce ourselves. I'm Yang Xiao Long".

"My name's Saeko Busujima".

"Rei Myiamoto".

"Saya Takagi".

"I'm Kohta Hirano".

"My name's Toshimi Nikki".

"Mercury Black's my name".

"I'm Takashi Komuro".

"Shizuka Marikawa".

"And I'm Morita Natmusaki".

"Holy shit, Morita your actually alive". Takashi walked over to Morita and placed a hand on his left shoulder before pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Guess your survival instincts kicked in and overtook your perverted ones huh". Upon hearing Mercury's comment Saeko's face went almost a tomato red as she realised who Morita was, checking her skirt from a secure distance she noticed that all the fighting had caused it to shift slightly making the tear she put in it move to her rear easily exposing the strap of a thong as well as most of her left ass cheek. Seeing this caused her face to turning a few shades deeper and she quickly readjusted her skirt and sat down hoping no one would notice. She then saw everyone's attention was aimed at the T.V in the main room so she picked up the remote and turned up the volume. The channels flashed before landing on one certain channel.

" **More than 10,000 have been victimized in the Saito district since the outbreak, the government has already started-** a couple of gunshots could be heard in the background then the camera turns to face two body bags rising up. **Already begun to-** the police finally shot them down. **It's a gunshot, from what I can see-** the camera tips over to see a pair of feet. **NO NOOO!** " The feed then switches back to the studio. " **I'm sorry we appear to be experiencing a problem with our remote, from now on we'll be bringing you coverage from inside the studio. From what we know this phenomenon is not just happening here, Washington has also begun military action against the threat, we've lost contact with Moscow, Beijing has been set ablaze, London has been able to maintain order while in Paris and Rome there are reports of uprisings and looting. For everyone who is listening we recommend you stay indoors unless absolutely necessary, we'll try to bring-.** With that the T.V fuzzed out and left everyone with a horrified look.

"So it's happening everywhere". Takashi said while Rei grabbed on to his arm in fear, Saya's eyes narrowed in anger that Rei would be so daring.

"I guess that wouldn't be too big a surprise if it's happening here, I would be happing everywhere". Saya essentially pried Rei off Takashi's arm whilst speaking.

"Couldn't they have at least told us more about what's going on"? Takashi ended up grabbing both of Saya's shoulders as he was spoke.

"No, they're afraid of causing a panic". Saya looked down at her feet, as she didn't like to see Takashi's worried face.

"I'd say it's a bit to late to worry about people panicking, just look outside. There's no way it would be this bad if people were panicking, this is already going into chaos and not even the government can do anything to prevent it". Mercury stated blankly as he looked out the window.

"Way to throw everything down at us so bluntly Mercury". Takashi did not look happy about how boldly Mercury approached the situation.

"He's right though, when a pandemic breaks out at this magnitude the only thing you can do is wait it out and hope it dies down". Saya looked at Takashi with eyes that understood the reality of what was happening.

"Wait a minute, the weathers going to be hot so they won't be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons". Shizuka perked up knowing that it could be possible for this epidemic to end quickly.

"How long does that take"? Saeko asked, intrigued by this new turn of events.

"Well considering that some parts of the human body can become skeletal in a few days but It takes considerably longer during the winter, a couple of months that's not to terribly long". Shizuka saying that like it was a good thing dropped everyone's hopes.

"You're kidding me". Saeko was the first to respond.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to these walking corpses, for all we know they might never decompose". Upon saying that Saya realised just how bad things could become and immediately had a tighter grip on Takashi's arm.

"Wait a minute, you're saying they can't decompose. Well remember when I told you if I found anything more out about them I'd tell you". With that being said everyone in Takashi's group nodded at Mercury while the others were confused. "Well I've gathered some extra bits and pieces thanks to Miss Marikawa and Saya, if medical logic doesn't apply to them then we can use that to our advantage".

"And how exactly are we meant to do that"? Saya's irritation was becoming quite noticeable to everyone in the room.

"The last time we past by one of the infected before I killed it I noticed that it's skin was dead cold and that got me thinking, but now with you two explain how they might not decompose then there is still a way for the weather to defeat them. If the heat can't do the trick than the cold can, think of it as though your standing outside in a winter storm, your muscles start to tighten and freeze up so your first instinct is to get warmed up again". Mercury's hypothesis started making sense to some of them especially Saya.

"Of course the walking corpses don't have working senses so they won't know if they're cold or not". Saya added in.

"And add on the fact they can't produce a body temperature which is a last line of defence against the cold than their muscles will seize up and they will end up dead by being frozen solid". Yang putting the icing on the cake of that idea. "The only problem is making that happen".

"Not to worry I have an idea, you remember the last Motorbike cruise we took"? Mercury asked.

"Yeah the one to that old palace looking shrine in the mountains. Oh I get where your going with this, secure transportation to the shrine and we've got a secure base of operations". Yang finished speaking and walked over to Mercury before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"However before we go there we need to head to our place so we can gather the arsenal of weapons in our armoury as well as get the other essentials, then head to a clothes store that sell winter clothing before heading to the mountains". Everyone was impressed at how Mercury came up with a great plan to survive right up on the spot.

"In terms of transport the minibus is our best bet as we will likely run into more survivors along the way". Saeko seemed to finally have a grasp on the situation at hand. "We'll need a system working up, teams need to be formed". With that said everyone formed up in either pairs or by themselves. Team 1: Takashi stood with his bat on his shoulder while Saya leaned against him. Team 2: Hirano and Toshimi stood side by side with their modified nail guns holstered like they were soldiers at attention. Team 3: Mercury had one foot forward in a fighting stance while Yang stood close with both modified rigging gloves on and ready to pound anything that got in her way. Team 4: Saeko had her bokken readied while Morita stood close by with his homemade halberd readied in a swinging stance. Team 5: Rei held the makeshift spear in her readied position while Shizuka was behind her with a firm grip on her medical bag.

"So how are we getting out"? Takashi asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Hate to break it to you but we have to go out the same way we came in". Saya replied in her usual tone of voice.

"I did tell you guys not to overdo it with blocking the entrance didn't I". As Yang finished she walked over to the side of the barricade and with one punch sent all of it hurtling into the wall facing the parking lot. Everyone except Mercury just stared wide-eyed at her amazing strength.

 _What the hell is she made of?_ Was all Saeko could think of as she looked on terrified at the blonde brute.

"There now that that's cleared out shall we proceed"? Yang's responses from the others were a bunch of fearful nods.

As they walked down the corridors and down the staircase leading to the parking lot they encountered another group of survivors being cornered by the infected. Without a second thought Mercury jumped of the current story they were on and fell 2 flights of stairs before land directly in front of the infected releasing a shockwave from his landing that sent them flying down the last set, all smashing their heads on random stairs before hitting the ground.

"Holy crap how'd you do that"? One of the students asked.

"It's not something I can easily explain". Mercury responded as the rest of his group caught up. "What are you names"?

"Oh sorry, I'm Takuzo, this here is my girlfriend Naomi, and the redhead is Kawamoto, the other two I haven't got the names of yet".

(Don't worry Takuzo, Daisuke hasn't exactly given enough thought in providing those two with names not that it matters in the real storyline. I'm kind of getting tired of all these shortcuts, they may only be gap fill characters but they deserve names right? Either way I can't even be bothered with this, I've got enough going through my head at the moment so they can remain nameless).

"Well it's nice to see others, are any of you bitten"? Saeko asked quite blandly.

"What no, we're fine". Naomi was quick to respond.

"They check out clean". Rei reassured us all of that.

"So why are we hiding, they can't see us". Saya spoke quietly as they were all crouched by the railing.

"You want to go down and prove that theory". Rei bit back in hopes that if Saya went then she'd have Takashi be hers again.

"Hang on a minute, how many times have we already proven this theory on the roof. First with Hisashi's turned form than again with half a dozen others that tried to crawl after us, all of them were following the sounds we made and besides I'm the only one who got a good look at one of them dead again. They're eyes are already half decayed because upon death the eyes are always the first to go". Mercury's explained examination of the infected seemed to boggle everyone. "Look let's just go while we have this advantage".

As everyone started moving one of the nameless boys who was holding a pronged staff incorrectly let it slip from his hand and it hit one of the rails releasing an echoed banging noise catching the attention of all the infected.

"Shit, RUN"! Takashi yelled getting everyone going to the bus into a full-blown sprint.

"Why did you yell, we could've been fine". As Saya was speaking one of the infected started to walk to her only to be beaten down by Saeko.

"Didn't you her the sound echo, they all heard it so we really need to move". Saeko responded before dashing off.

Further down the parking lot Takuzo stopped to take one of them out and almost immediately became surrounded before a sudden quake of air threw half of them away but when Mercury got to him the damage had already been done.

"Damn it, one of them got you". Mercury said in a disappointed tone.

"Is it really that bad"? Takuzo questioned.

"Unfortunately it is, once your bitten it's only a matter of time before you turn". After hearing Mercury say that Naomi stood frozen before yanking herself out of Saya's grip and run up next to Takuzo.

"If he's staying behind than so am I". Naomi would not anyone talk her out of her decision, with that Mercury took off to catch up to the other while the two eventually got eaten alive.

"I get it now if something like this happens I'd rather die with the one I love rather than live with guilt". Shizuka's sentiment had some notice.

"Oh shut up doctor bleeding heart". _But she is right in a sense; if I lost Takashi I'd lose control of myself too._ Saya snapped herself out of her own thoughts and ran back toward the bus like everyone else.

As everyone piled in, Shizuka jumped into the drivers seat and started up the bus.

"Oh, it sounds different to my little bug. Now accelerator, break, and there's the clutch". As she was about to get going everyone held yelling down the parking lot, they all looked out to see five students running behind a teacher.

"Who's that"? Takashi asked while Yang and Mercury new exactly who it was as their collective anger rose.

"That's Mr Shido". Saeko answered in a snarled tone. Upon hearing his name anger edged it's way on to Rei's face.

"Takashi leave him, we don't have to save him". Rei said in desperation.

"What are you talking about"? Takashi wasn't liking the way Rei was speaking to him.

"Guys, they're crowding the front of the bus, any more and I won't be able to drive us out". Shizuka sounded extremely worried at the unfolding situation.

"Then we'll run them down". Takashi responded.

"If doctor Boobs tries to run over that many of them we'll flip the bus". Saya said in a concerned tone as more started to approach the bus from the other side of the parking lot.

"I'm telling you we should just leave him, it's for the better if he dies". Rei once again getting on his nerves".

Meanwhile with Shido's group

"Hurry everyone, salvation awaits ahead of us". Shido said in a preaching tone as he waved everyone forward.

"Okay Mr Shido". A random student said.

 _Though I'm not sure if we can all make it in time._ He stopped his thought when one of his students tripped and skidded up next to him.

"Mr Shido help me, I think I sprained my ankle". The student said as he grabbed on to Shido's leg.

 _Poor boy._ "Well that's it for you then". Shido than proceeded to kick the boy in the face.

In the bus

Upon seeing that Mercury without a second thought jumped out of the bus and run toward the boy at an inhuman speed. Skidding next to him before any of them could grab him. As he picked the student up one of them bit down on his leg and tore some of his trouser leg, the student now slung over his shoulder saw this and expected to see blood but was shocked to see the infected's teeth break on contact and even more so to see titanium plating on his leg as they travelled back to the bus. The door quickly closed behind Mercury and the bus gunned through the horde and smashed open the gates.

"We made it". Takashi was the first to speak.

"I can't believe it". Hirano was the next to openly speak while Toshimi had herself buried in his arm.

"Thank goodness we did, I take it you've been appointed leader". Shido said as he looked down at Saeko.

"There's no such thing, we worked together to survive. If we did have a leader it would either be Takashi or Mercury". Saeko responded blankly.

"That's not good, in order for a group to survive you must have a leader". Shido's maniacal side started to appear much faster than Yang had expected.

"Not exactly, think of a large group as a building. Would you really rely on one foundation pillar to hold the whole building up, no because it will most likely collapse. However the way our group acted was like multiple foundation pillars, each one of us working together to keep the group intact, we all thought up plans and built upon making the best and safest plan together as well as supporting each other. We're all experts in our own field so we give one another a hand to maintain group stability, if we had thought the way you are thinking now we would all be dead and not here to save your sorry asses". Mercury's explanation was quite an eye opener to most people in the collective group but also only served to Piss of Shido and Tsunoda while Yuuki was only interested in pouncing on him again.

"look, the city". One random student said catching everyone's attention.

After a few minutes of driving Tsunoda decided to make himself known.

"Why are we going towards the city, its only going to get worse. If you had listened to me we could have found a safe place to bunker down in the school".

"I have to agree with Tsunoda on this". A boy by the name Korukami said.

"Yes great idea, stay in a secluded area probably at a ridiculously far distance from the cafeteria and starve to death. Any other pathetic idea's Tsunoda". Mercury retorted whilst deliberately enraging him.

"You want to fight with me Mercury". Tsunoda began steaming and was ready to attack.

"Great idea make everyone watch as I humiliate you again, just like I have every other time for the last 5 years. YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU HAVEN'T EVER BEFORE AND YOU WON'T EVER IN THE FUTURE"! As Mercury finished Shido had a wicked smile appear.

"No he can't but we can all throw you off, you see we watched you get bitten when you saved that boy which means you have to go". Shido's smirk only increased when he got his groups support.

"Fun fact, where I was bitten isn't even real. Don't believe me, than let me show you". As Mercury finished he proceeded to rip off both trouser legs to the lower thighs revealing titanium plating and main beam, a weaponised second beam behind it reaching up to the knee and hydraulic piping covering most of the interior as well as smaller wires entwined with the pips which were revealed to be artificial nerves.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S ONE HELL OF A SECRET TO KEEP FROM YOUR FRIENDS". A blue haired girl by the name Taniuchi shout in a half geeky fashion.

"No kidding, those are cool. Who else knew about them"? A presentable looking boy called Muira added on. Yang was the first to raise her hand as he had told her about them. To everyone's surprise Takashi brought his hand up as well.

"SERIOUSLY! He knows too, but what are those second beams. They don't look normal". Hirano said while staring at what looked like military hardware.

"Funny you should mention that. Those are actually merged and modified high powered spas 12 shotguns, they normally have a pair of belts on them so I don't have to manually reload them all the time but I usually leave those at home". Everyone aside from Yang just stared at him completely terrified.

"WHAT"! everyone said at the same time nearly making Mercury deaf.

"Speaking of home, it's starting to get dark and our house is only 2 blocks from here. I'll direct you Miss Marikawa". Yang got up and walked over into the passenger seat.

"Is your place really that good in this situation"? Kawamoto asked.

"perfectly. It's a three-story high-end luxury house complete with an underground garage, reinforced steel walls reaching up to twice my height and a basement that we converted into an armoury". Mercury stated and while Hirano's and even Toshimi's eyes turned into saucers at the word armoury everyone else was again horrified.

"You two have got to be the most illegal people in Japan, no ones allowed to have that many weapons. Not event the police". Rei was beyond scared of these two with what they were up to in their lives as her father was part of the police force.

"That's not exactly true. If you can ascertain a firearms collectors license than you can get basically anything and with how we earned money, we basically got nearly everything that dated as far back as the first world war". Mercury could swear when he finished that Hirano and Toshimi's eyes were going to pop out from excitement.

"I don't care so much about that as I do for a good bath". Saya said as she tried to pick some dried blood out of her hair.

"Oh don't you worry we've got a large bathroom, can easily fit everyone in there". Yang said as all the girls perked up at this.

"So what exactly do you have in the garage"? Hirano asked.

"Oh not a lot, just a car, two motorbikes and an upgraded Halftrack". Once again everyone's eyes widened at the word halftrack.

Once they got there everyone was stunned at how well protected the place looked. Mercury and Yang walked up to the panel next to the door and typed in the password while the key card was in the slot, once it opened everyone sprinted in without a second thought and were immediately struck with awe at how breath taking the inside looked and felt before they all went to their desired places.

Chapter 4 end

A/N: so during this chapter I had to make some changes from when I wrote it down, first off I wanted to make it clear that Saya and Takashi were a couple encase anyone didn't understand from the last chapter, second I gave Morita a last name, third I decided to let Takuzo and Naomi die because I had no idea what else to do with them, fourth I decided to let Shido live but not attempt another pole for leadership on the bus or anywhere else in the story because it felt fitting to finally put that bastard in his place and fifth I decided to cut away a few episodes from the main story just to work this one around, finally I'm trying to make Hirano and Toshimi as well as Morita and Saeko pairs as well because I want to try something new now that I let others live. Okay so Rei bashing has probably come to an end but the Tsunoda and Miku bashing is just about to begin. Seeya's.


	5. where to go from here part 1

Chapter 5. Where To Go From Here part 1.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

3rd Person P.O.V

Time: 7:00pm February 17th 2016

Location: Xiao Long and Black residence, Tokonosu, Japan.

"Will you hurry up, I'm starting to wreak over here". Rei said as she and all the other groups stood naked in a group waiting for Yang to open the bathroom door.

"And that's that, okay everyone the bathrooms now-. Yang didn't even finish as the others just stampeded through the door leaving her dumbfounded. "You know, SAYING EXCUSE ME WOULD'VE HELPED".

The girls all stopped in the bathroom and looked at everything it had.

"Two spa sized baths, a three person shower and an excessively long morning counter. How the hell do you afford all this"? Yuuki was the first to break the silence.

"Well we started off as street fighters who desired a challenge, as you can tell I focused on hand to hand combat taking people out after a max of 3 hits and Mercury was the footwork champion because of his machine legs which I'm surprised weren't illegal. Than after a year yakuza groups wanted to see what was going on and some of them even decided to challenge us, of course they were taken out easily and because of the huge wagers they put on their own men we profited pretty quickly, even went as far as to bring two yakuza groups to bankruptcy". When Yang finished she was met with surprised stares before Kawamoto broke the silence.

"Oh my god. YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY BADDASS, and we thought you were just a couple of punks but in reality you're the two respected street fighters I heard a lot about". Kawamoto said as she gently placed herself in one of the baths.

"Hmph. If you had all this money than why couldn't you buy a better uniform Oh I know why, because you wanted to show off to Mercury? You were fearful he may have chosen me is that it"? Yuuki didn't have to go far to get on Yang's nerves.

"No, the store unfortunately didn't have uniforms that went up to my size, next I'll have you know Mercury I were already in a relationship before Highschool. And besides why would I act like you, just another slut roaming the school grounds in prey of their next toy". Yang jumped into the bath with Taniuchi, Rei and Shizuka after putting Yuuki back in her place.

"Ah, this is nice. I didn't think we could ever get this feeling again when it all started, it almost takes your mind off things". Rei nearly cooed as she sunk down into the bath a little.

"I know, it feels like I'm melting away". Shizuka also sunk down a bit, which in turn caused her breasts to float up.

"Good god you're gigantic". Rei almost screamed when she saw Shizuka's boobs.

"Yeah, I get that a lot". Shizuka started to play with them by bobbing them up and down in the water.

"Almost impossibly gigantic". "Give me those, they can't possibly be real". Rei jumped to the other side of the bath nearly drowning Taniuchi in the process and groped Shizuka's breasts to look for implants or something that didn't seem natural.

"Just make sure you keep your perversion to yourself Rei". As Yang finished speaking Rei hitched and pulled herself off Shizuka to turn to Yang and wearing a psychotic smile she was about ready to pounce at her sizable chest. "If you dare touch my pups I'll break your fingers". With that Rei's smile vanished and a vengeful looking Shizuka pulled her back into the water.

"So you and Hirano huh"? Saya asked. "Didn't ever think he could get anyone with the way he was".

"Well sometimes it pays to secretly admire his interests". Toshimi responds.

"It's strange though, I thought you and Misuzu were inseparable. What happened"? Taniuchi made herself known after crawling through to the other side of the bath to avoid anymore of the crossfire.

"Well it's because she at first asked me if I liked anyone, when I told her I liked Hirano something must've clicked because she than said that he was a worthless fatso who would amount to nothing in the future". Toshimi started to recollect that memory.

"Jeez, that just makes her sound like a female Shido". Rei said whilst getting some time to breath.

"That's exactly what I told her, so I started making a stand for him. Eventually we got into a heated argument and she left me in the library". Toshimi clenched both fists after finishing.

"Why do you guys have such a grudge against Mr Shido"? Kawamoto ask, obviously confused by this talk of her and Taniuchi's favourite teacher.

"Because he held me back a year to send a message to my father". Rei angrily spoke back.

"You don't even know a fraction of it Rei. There's more to Mr Shido than that". Yang said as she managed to perk the interests of all the girls.

What are you saying, you know him outside of school"? Yuuki asked as if to try and convict her of actually being a whore.

"Not even close. You see when Mercury and I were little we were taken into the care of police commissioner Ozokio Yatushama and when we finished school a few months back we decided to drop by a say hello to him and his family. After some talk he told us about the investigation he was helping you're father with Rei, the investigation on senator Ichiro Shido and claims about his party being involved in corruption. Upon hearing that name we asked if he could pull up anything on Mr Shido, 2 weeks later he called us round to his place and told us of all the times his father had bailed him out of being convicted for almost 300 cases of Paedophilic activities, some even against students in our class". When Yang had finished speaking the whole room had fallen silent, Taniuchi who was sitting next to her was frozen as if she had just walked into the Antarctic Ocean her eyes were wide and glazed with pure horror as everything began to sink in and hypothetical scenes of the teacher she held in the highest of regard turned on her and started sexually assaulting her appeared in her mind. "Uh Tan, are you alright". As Yang placed a hand on Taniuchi's shoulder she let out a deafening scream to which everyone in and outside the room were effected by. After recovering Saya was the first to speak up.

"Well let's just hope everyone here knows to keep as far away from Mr Shido as possible". Saya was met with a fierce glare from Yuuki the moment she finished.

"You can't actually believe what this bimbo is saying can you"? Yuuki's attention soon snapped from Saya to Yang. "And you, you lying whore how dare spread rumours about Mr Shido like that. I'll take great pleasure in seeing Tsunoda punish your sorry ass and afterward Mr Shido will allow me to have some quality time with Mercury". Yuuki's face took on a sadistic smile as she thought of how Tsunoda would punish Yang, and How Mercury would treat her. She was broken out of her imagination when she heard and saw Yang laughing hysterically. "What's so funny"?

"Oh nothing much but do you really think Tsunoda could do anything to me. Let me share a secret to all of you and that's that Tsunoda is an absolute weakling who takes strength in leading a group, the last time Tsunoda tried to force himself on me he ended up wearing his balls as earrings after a single hit". Half the girls cracked up laughing at this story while an outraged Yuuki stood up out of the bath and stormed into the shower booth, which luckily had no windows and slammed the door shut before slumping down on the wet floor.

"Well that was a thing". Yang said as everyone else had quietened down.

"That does remind me of something, how the hell did you and Takashi end up together"? Rei's question was filled with venom directed towards an irritated Saya.

"If you must know, we got together a week after you ripped his heart out and stepped on it. I managed to pick up the pieces and put him back together even though I broke down in the process by telling him how I truly felt over the last 9 years". Saya's voice equally venomous as it hit a nerve in Rei.

"You do realise that we promised to be together when we were older, I guess I still do hold a little on to that day but you wouldn't understand". Rei was starting to flare a burning anger and both Yang and Saya saw it, but Saya decided to really rattle the beehive.

"Hmm is that so, well you can forget about that promise. You see after we told our families about our love for one another they both came to the same decision but because of this epidemic it will never happen. They had arranged that at the end of the year when our class graduated, the Komuro and Takagi families would become one. To put it simply for you, Takashi and I agreed to an arranged marriage after graduation so I guess you could say Takashi is not my boyfriend but my fiancé". That did it, after hearing those word leave Saya's mouth Rei stood up with clenched fists ready to charge and beat the living hell out of Saya.

"I don't believe you. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM, HE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME, MINE. Oh I see maybe it's those massive lumps you have for a chest, yeah those are just the case because they're bigger than mine so you could use them to draw him in. Well I guess he'll change his mind about you when I rip them off HUH". Everyone looked at Rei as if she just went crazy, in truth she wasn't far from it. As soon as Rei closed her mouth she jumped out of the bath and started charging toward Saya only to be pulled into a headlock by Yang.

"Enough of this Rei, you need to calm down and learn when to accept defeat". Yang said while trying to hold back her own immense strength.

"NO, SHE DESERVES THIS. TAKASHI CAN ONLY BE MINE"! Rei somehow managed to pull herself out of Yang's grip and resumed running toward the pink-head with every intent on disfiguring her. Suddenly a flash of purple block her view and before she new it a fierce pain made itself known in her lower ribcage, as she began to loose conciseness she uttered a few words. "You keep one eye open Saya, or your dead".

That scene was the final straw before all the girls up and left. Saeko had decided to pick Rei up, and then Yang approached her.

"Saeko, our guest rooms can be locked from both sides but when locked from the outside it can only be unlocked from the same side". Yang said as they both walked out of the bathroom butt naked, luckily the boys were all sensible enough to steer clear of the bathroom.

"Are you saying we isolate Rei"? Saeko asked in near absolute shock.

"Not entirely, have miss Marikawa keep an eye on her but for the most part she needs to be by herself until she calms down, and when your done put some clothes on please". Yang said as she gave Saeko a key to the furthest room on the right side. "I'll also need that back when you're done".

Meanwhile with the boys downstairs.

"I wonder what all that up there was about"? Takashi asked as everyone was listening.

"Maybe it was Yuuki finally teaching that bitch Yang a lesson". Tsunoda smiled maliciously at the thought.

"Or more understandably, the other way around". Mercury retorted earning another glare from his long former friend.

"I don't really care about what happened, there's no sound now which means they're out. So they're body's aren't properly covered, that all I want to see". Morita spilled out his entire thought process and received only rolled eyes as a response.

"Not to be the bringer of bad news but has anyone seen Mr Shido anywhere". When Yamada finished everyone immediately stood up hoping he wasn't doing anything stupid until Korukami spoke.

"He just went down stairs and hit the deck on one of you couches, says he hasn't had any proper sleep for over a week".

"Well I guess that would explain why he thinks he should be leading a group this size, however we could use this time to begin loading up the halftrack with our weaponry and supplies". Mercury replied back after hearing that Shido was dead to the world.

Before any of them could make a move, Saeko walked into the room wearing only an apron and her black thong. This instantly caused Morita to nearly pass out as all the blood rushed to his head.

"Komuro, you may need to tend to Takagi. There was an incident in the bathroom". As soon as she finished Takashi took off down the hall before she could even tell him where she was. At that time Morita shook himself back to reality but still couldn't help but stare at Saeko as one of his fantasies had come true.

"So what was the problem"? Hirano surprising of all people asked.

"We believe Myiamoto my have snapped, because she just tried to kill Takagi". That statement threw everyone through a loop.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom.

Kawamoto and Taniuchi sit silently in opposite baths before one of them breaks the silence.

"Do you think what Yang said about Mr Shido is true"? Kawamoto asked.

"I was sitting right next to her, I saw no hint of those eyes lying and that being taken care of by a police commissioner couldn't be more exact to the truth". Taniuchi answered while shuddering a bit.

"So it's true then. Can we really trust Mr Shido"? Kawamoto asked as the shower door opened revealing a steaming Yuuki. (That's both metaphorically and literally).

"Who would you rather listen to, our saviour teacher Mr Shido or that blonde shank"? Yuuki looked as if she was going to burst into flames.

"After everything that we just heard you know whose side we're going to take". Kawamoto answered for both of them.

"Good, I'm glad we came to an agre-". Yuuki didn't even get to finish her sentence when Taniuchi added on.

"Tell Mr Shido we're sorry but from here on we're siding with Mercury and Yang". That comment hit Yuuki like a ton of bricks and all affection she was going to show them disappeared.

"You bitches, you'd go against Shido when you originally tried to help elect him as group leader and you Taniuchi, he saved our lives so why turn on him"? Yuuki was just about to storm out when she got the idea to break them.

"Let's start off with the fact that their group already has a plan that is about to be set in motion, next is that their group revolves around support for one another, third is that they aren't to afraid to face down the infected, and finally they care for and protect one another". Both Taniuchi and Kawamoto added on separate points. "And they're not convicted paedophiles".

"This treachery will not go unpunished, you'll see". Yuuki with that stormed out like a little girl being sent to her room.

"Is it just me or did the way Yuuki act at the last sentence kind of resemble a Nazi officer being humiliated". Taniuchi rhetorically asked before a few seconds later both of them cracked up laughing. "We should really get out soon before we start to prune". Kawamoto started to cry laugh as Taniuchi got out of the water.

"I'll be with you soon". Was all Kawamoto said before she fell back and relaxed for a while.

Meanwhile in the dining area, second floor.

"So this is how you two live huh, I'll admit I'm impressed". Muira said as he pulled an apple out of the fridge and walked over to one of the stools and took a seat".

"Yeah, but sometimes it can feel a little scary when it's just the two of us, this almost alleviates that problem a bit". Mercury was quick to respond.

"So how long have you and Yang been a couple"? Yamada asked from the kitchen while walking out of the kitchen.

"About 5 years now. What about you Muira, I've heard that you and Taniuchi are quite a couple". Mercury answered then played around with the others.

"Oh, and where did you hear that from". Muira irritable retorted while looking back over to the kitchen where Morita was helping Saeko cook while at the same time doing his best not to stare too long.

"You'd be right in suspecting Morita". Mercury figured he'd look directly toward Morita so he just confirmed Muira's suspicions.

"What about you Yamada, any you liked back at school". Muira looked over to one of their newer friends.

"Well to tell the truth, I really fancied Kawamoto, Taniuchi's inverse friend". Yamada quite easily as stunned as the others when he said that, before they could ask him straight away Toshimi entered the room.

"Have you guys seen Hirano anywhere"? Toshimi asked.

"Yeah I actually sent him down to our basement so he might be having a field day with the weapons, um if it's okay can you go down there and give him this". Mercury handed her a card.

"Why, what's it for"? Toshimi eyed the card suspiciously as she asked.

"That's the access card, it will allow you both entry into the armoury. It must've slipped my mind we I sent him down". Mercury embarrassingly said before Toshimi walked off.

In one of the guest rooms on the third floor.

Takashi clicked open the door carefully after searching 4 others without any luck. _This house is incredible but confusing at the same time._ He stopped his thoughts me he opened the door fully to show an extremely shaken Saya. She was currently dressed in a tight blue singlet and a pair of black box shorts, she didn't even bother to re-do her hair as she was just sitting on the bed trembling.

"Saya. It's me, are you okay"? Takashi walked over to Saya and placed both hands on her shoulders as he sat down behind her.

"No I'm not. Your ex just tried to kill me because she has no one to love anymore, and because I told her that thanks to our families you're my fiancé". Saya was really starting to shake.

"So Rei's becoming a Yandere, I didn't think her desire to be loved would go that far". As Takashi was speaking he let his hands drop to her waist before wrapping his arms around her.

"If it's okay with you, I would like for you to stay with me for the rest of the night". Saya turned around, hugged Takashi tightly while fear was still present in her eyes, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Saya, I don't think this would be the right time for that". Quickly realising what Takashi said Saya's face went a deep red colour.

"No you idiot, I didn't mean it that way. It's just I don't want to feel like an open target now that Rei is out for my blood". Saya then twisted Takashi on to his back before he rotated to be lying on his left shoulder so he would be facing the door while Saya changed back to her kind hearted self (A/N: which by context didn't exist until they got together) and snuggled into him. Eventually he succumbed not just to Saya's request but also to how tired he was feeling, falling asleep after giving Saya a kiss on the forehead both bodies tangled together as if part of a grape vine.

Down in the armoury.

"Whoa, they weren't kidding when they spoke about having everything". Toshimi looked around absolutely astounded by all the guns while Hirano had passed out from excitement. Deciding it was best to let Hirano come round by himself she took a seat at the only table in the room, on the table was a large book that documented every weapon they collected and included an entire pages worth of details regarding each weapon. "So all of these weapons are illegal to buy in this country even in parts, what's worse is some of the larger weapons are illegal to get no matter what country you're in. all unless you have a collectors licence". After a few minutes Hirano shook off the headache he receive from falling flat on his back, and instantly turned into crazy gun inspector mode.

"Look at all these. These the Japanese type 100, the Browning m1919, they even got their hands on a Solothurn 20mm anti tank rifle. I really want to know who their contacts are". As Hirano kept rambling on about the different weapons and era's they were from Toshimi saw something at the back in a blast proof room complete with ballistic windows, as she inspected the parts Hirano walked up behind her and immediately recognised what the final project would be. "HOLY SHIT! Those are the parts for a Minigun". Both of them went wide-eyed at the room.

"Not just any Minigun, that when completed is a GshG-7.62 Death-machine". Mercury easily made them jump and quickly spin around with Toshimi almost knocking Hirano's lights out again. "However the only problem is we were meant to get the last shipment of parts by the end of the week so it's basically useless".

"Oh man, it would have been cool to hear something like that whirl to life. Just out of curiosity though, what is this"? Toshimi pointed to an old WW2 era machine gun with bipod attachment and a belt of ammunition hanging out of the mid section.

"Don't tell me you never seen or heard of an MG42 before". Mercury looked stunned as one of the most over well-mentioned firearms had completely evaded her mind. "An MG42 was considered the most powerful Light Machine gun in world war 2 nicknamed Hitler's Buzz saw. Still works, you tear a piece of A4 paper quickly and that's what a burst of rounds sounds like from this glorious machine". (A/N: just to note that's exactly what an MG42 burst sounds like, don't believe me give it a go).

"So are we going to take that with us or not". Hirano looked quite intrigued to take it.

"Well about that, I was wondering if you know how to attach weapons to an armoured vehicle". Mercury seemed quite humiliated as he new how to modify weapons into prosthetic legs but not on to a vehicle.

"I guess we could give it ago but it's going to take some time". As Hirano was speaking Toshimi had already picked up the machine gun and started carrying over to the halftrack.

"If you give me a hand Hirano then maybe it won't take as long as you're thinking". Toshimi purposely let the barrel drop slightly which hit Hirano's head before she walked out the door.

"I trust you two can take care of that, I'm going up to see how the situations unfolding outside". Mercury turned to walk up the stairs leaving Hirano and Toshimi to work on the attachment.

Meanwhile in the 2nd story lounge.

Korukami was standing out on the balcony and noticed a house that had a Humvee parked outside. "Hey guys check it out, someone must be compensating".

"Oh, and in what way is that". Yang's voice was heard from the entrance of the hallway leading to the master bedroom. Both Muira and Yamada gawked at what they saw.

"Well there apparently is a military vehic-". Korukami spun around to speak but nearly lost consciousness when he saw what the other did. Yang was dressed in nothing but a single strapped yellow bra with her symbol of the left breast, a tight matching thong with a semi-translucent whit veil tied around her waist covering up to the knee of her right leg.

(A/N: once again there is a fan-made picture of that on the Internet).

"Will you boys not stare, I don't like it when others look at what's not theirs". Yang's voice easily made them go back to what they were doing, which wasn't much. Until an all to familiar presence made itself known behind Yang.

"Hmpf and why should Mercury have all the fun with an exotic piece of ass such as you, hasn't he ever learnt how to share". Tsunoda gave Yang very little time to react before pinning her to the wall.

"Don't you have a slut to look after. Don't tell me she's rejected you, and you pair of brainless harem seekers looked like such a match oh well that's not my problem". Yang's cockiness was starting to show.

"You shouldn't worry about her, the worlds gone to hell and all laws are out the window which means that when Mr Shido becomes leader I can have all of the girls to myself. But why wait when I can have you right now, how I've yearned to play with those melons and show you a real good time". Tsunoda started to lick his lips as if he was ready to dig in to a feast. Thanks to how loud mouthed he was Muira and Yamada easily heard what his personal plans were and they weren't on-board for that.

"Hey Tsunoda, back the fuck off. She's not yours and we all know that, you're only digging yourself a grave". Muira was not to pleased by his fellow schoolmates current behaviour.

"FUCK YOU I GET TO PLAY WITH WHO EVER I WANT, but if that's how you want to play it then I'll have that little mouse next. And you Yamada I hope you die cause you the weakest one amongst us so far aside from the fatty, actually I think he should die first because he's no longer scared of me". Tsunoda was beginning to shake like a maniac as he then grabbed hold and squeezed tightly on Yang's right breast. "Whoa they're soft and amazingly buoyant, let's see how big they really are. He grabbed on to the strap and was about to rip it off when he suddenly wrenched back, his face displaying an agonising pain. He looked down to see Yang's hand clamping his jewels with the force of a car compactor before letting out a blood-curdling cry.

"Next time I won't go hold back as much, you hear me". Yang was seething and her eyes had quickly turned red.

"You bitch, when I have my way you'll be tied to your bed". Tsunoda painfully barked out. Not get the response she wanted Yang promptly put one foot on his stomach and started to pull his balls outward, with his best efforts to ignore the pain and remove her foot both failing he had no choice but to admit defeat again. "Alright alright you win just please let go of me".

"Good, but before I want to give you something you know quite well". She let go of his balls before quickly kicking them with nothing held back causing him to pass out from the pain.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side". Korukami said while covering his groin.

"Agreed, same goes for us". Muira and Yamada said while keeping their heads low.

"Hey you guys should really keep it down, there are people trying to sleep". Shizuka walked down the stairs to see what the racket was. All the boys were once again staring and Korukami couldn't maintain consciousness anymore, a towel only covered Shizuka but it was an extremely tight fit with her voluptuous breasts spilling over the top. As Korukami hit the floor on the balcony the outside revealed a Humvee. "THAT'S RIKA'S CAR OVER THEIR, THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A TANK". Yang walked out on to the balcony with Shizuka and saw it.

"That's the same vehicle that ran over Mercury 4 years back, how have we never noticed how close we lived to that woman". Upon hearing Yang say Rika ran over Mercury Shizuka flipped out.

"WHAT! Rika ran over a student, why"?

"It was an accident, Long story and best if I not tell it". While looking around after Shizuka walked off Yang noticed just how bad things were getting as an arm wrapped around her chest and slid under her breasts she looked over to see Mercury with the same worried expression. As Mercury brought out a flashlight they saw multiple scenes of absolute madness from a idiot running through the middle of the street with a double barrel, to a man trying to climb a vending machine before being devoured, to a couple trying to seek refuge in a house, which unfortunately had no fence. What spooked them the most was seeing a man run down to a lit house with what they assumed was his daughter they silently agreed on an idea.

With the father and daughter.

"Daddy, where's mommy"? A little girl with dark pink hair asked.

"We'll meet up with her later, we just need to bunker down for the night". As he began to open the gate a light flashed in their eyes, looking toward the source of the light he noticed someone waving at them to get over to their house (A/N: so a problem I've found is the same reason no one ever keeps Alice's father alive. HE DOESN'T HAVE A BLEEDIN NAME, WHY)?

"It looks they're signalling us over there, c'mon Alice if it's an inviting safe place than we take it". Alice's father picked her up and ran toward Mercury and Yang's house, as they opened the gate the door was instantly opened and they ran through without a second thought.

"Are you two alright? Neither of you are bitten". Mercury asked while inspecting them carefully.

"No we're fine, thank you for allowing us safe refuge". Alice's father said as Alice ran up to yang and hugged her left leg.

"Aw she's quite cute, maybe one day we could have one too right Merc". Yang seemed to like the idea of children as she picked up Alice with one arm and tapped her on the nose with her free hand.

"Maybe someday when this 'problem' is resolved. You're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms for the night, just note that not everyone here are as trustworthy as you might think believe us". Mercury proceeded to walk up the stairs leaving Mr Maresato confused by the statement.

"Anyone in particular we should be worried about". Yang was quick to give an answer to Mr Maresato.

"Yeah. The teacher with the glasses lying on the couch over there, a boy with brown and dyed blonde hair, and a girl with orange hair held in a hairband. Everyone else is easily on our side". With that Yang followed up the stairs to where Mercury was standing. "By the way, what's you name"?

"I'm Mr Maresato, this is my daughter Alice Maresato". After her father finished Alice then ran up the stairs with him not far behind her.

"We'll show you round the house, it's pretty big but I guess we don't like to be confined". Yang and Mercury started to walk around and show them where everything is before showing them to one of the guest rooms.

"Your not kidding about things being spacious, are either of you claustrophobic"? Mr Maresato asked and got surprised looks as a response.

"No we're not, we were just hoping when we were older to have a sizable family". Yang answered instantly making Mercury lost and almost embarrassed.

"Well I guess we'll leave the rest of the talk till tomorrow morning if that's ok"? Mr Maresato was also surprised by Yang's answer.

"Yeah, others are trying to sleep as well, so tomorrow morning would be a good option and you can introduce yourselves to everyone". Mercury than walked off to the master bedroom.

"Hey Merc, I'm just going to get something to eat quickly. I'll see you in bed soon, okay". Yang said as Mercury walked up the stairs.

In another guest room.

So that's it huh? I lose Hisashi to this damn outbreak and I find out Takashi is engaged to that bitch Takagi. I feel worthless but it's not my fault, maybe if I didn't break up with Takashi in the first place things would be different. I just wanted to see if he still cared about me, yeah right this idea only played the cards into Takagi's hand and now their probably sharing a bed doing who knows what and I'm here locked in my room like a child sent to timeout. It's not right I should be the one with him in there having fun, why did she have to turn around and be so nice. Rei was just lying there on her bed with her face buried into her pillow and she was moping over Takashi betraying her for Saya. But you'll see, one day I'll make you come back to me Takashi, I'll make that a damn promise to you both.

In the master bedroom.

Mercury walked in and started getting ready for a long nights sleep, he felt a repulsive aura in the room and as he took off his shirt revealing a toned body with numerous scars, that presence made itself known.

"mmm, I think I can stare at that all day. My very own sexy cyborg I like that and when I like something I don't take no for an answer". Yuuki began to literally crawl out from the shadows and slowly up to Mercury.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SLUT DOING IN MY ROOM, HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVEN GET IN HERE"?_ Mercury was showing red but in a combination of being flustered and angry, Yuuki was wearing nothing but a black and red lace bra and mating panties, see his face only gave her the aspect that he was interested.

"Why do you always try to reject a basic desire you have when your around me, I know people may call me a slut or a whore, but the thing is I've never had sex, I've been saving it for when I could have you all to myself. You must be quite powerful, maybe as strong as a bull but why do you choose Yang over me, can't you see I want you more than she ever could". Yuuki was using the most powerful of seduction on Mercury and even began to slowly remove her bra. "Maybe a bad boy could show me a good girl like me a fun time every once in a while".

"You're persistent I'll give you that and even going as far as to enter our room I'm impressed". Mercury's face began to form a smirk.

"Wait you said our room"? Yuuki's face lit up like a light bulb out of pure excitement. _Oh my god I can't believe that worked, now when I make him mine Mr Shido won't have any problems becoming leader._ Yuuki's only train of thought crashed when an all to familiar grip was placed on her shoulder.

"Yes I said 'our' room". Yuuki froze after hearing that sentence in its proper phrasing before being chucked out the door and slamming against the opposing wall.

"Next time I catch you trying to hit on him again I will not be happy". With that Yang slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Well now that that's over I guess we can have our alone time". Mercury gave Yang no time to react as he swept her off her feet and walked over to the bed. "Feels like an exact year since we first stared doing this, but like I said down stairs let's wait until we're somewhere safe before we plan on a family ok". Mercury than began drifting off to sleep while Yang lay on top of him.

"You can be a real tease sometimes but I guess that what I should expect". Yang eventually placed her head down on his collarbone and fell asleep.

Chapter end

A/N: Let me just say first off this part of the chapter really fricken hurt to make. So just to get a few points out of the way: firstly there are 2 reasons why I made Rei go off like that in the bathroom. One, because I wanted to see how people would react to a change of pace in the bathroom scenario and Two, at some point when writing that scene down my mind waltzed off and I had to go and find it. Secondly I've made everyone in Shido's original group but Tsunoda and Yuuki very sceptical about being around him, especially Taniuchi and Kawamoto. Thirdly I don't know how to properly bring Saeko and Morita together as a couple. Fourthly I wanted to see what would happen if Alice's father lived, god knows that's going to be a bad idea. Fifth and finally with Takashi and Saya then at the end with Mercury and Yang I was teasing possible sex scenes but I just couldn't do it not now anyways, don't worry all you pervs out there I'll try to get to it soon. On a side note someone asked me why out of all RWBY characters to choose from I sent Yang and Mercury together into this world and even made them a couple. Well call it a hunch or gut feeling but I have this snicking suspicion that somewhere in one of the upcoming volumes of RWBY Mercury might eventually betray Cinder, Oh well it may or may not happen who knows with Roosterteeths nefarious minds at work. That's it for part 1 of this chapter seeya's.


	6. where to go from here part 2

Chapter 6. Where To Go From Here Part 2

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

3rd Person P.O.V

Time: 11:00pm February 17th 2016  
Location: Xiao Long and Black residence, Tokonosu, Japan.

As most of the others had gone to the other guest rooms only 7 people were awake. Hirano and Toshimi had gone a bit overboard with not just attaching the MG42 but also packing as much ammunition as they could into the magazines of every gun they saw. Saeko and Morita were still up after finishing with the supposed midnight snack they decided to stand watch for a while, it was at this point that the cold of night was really beginning to take effect as Morita noticed Saeko start to shiver and on instinct took his school jacket off then draped it on her shoulders and getting an unseen look from her as a response.

"We wouldn't want our groups swords master catching a cold in this situation huh". Morita blankly stated while looking back to her.

"At school everyone said you were a pervert, why did you choose to be that way when you have such a big heart". Saeko began to see something in him, first back at the school when he decided to share her burden of murdering as well as many other occasions in between then and now.

"What people like me would be named a pervert by the masses, I tend to think of it more as a person who searches through the masses for the one that would be the perfect match for them. In my case I look for a girl who is perfectly featured and steady minded as well as has a protective personality". Morita's response was not at all what Saeko had expected, she never thought of the word pervert working with that sort of description. "In truth my eyes were first set on Takagi but after knowing the way she acted so rudely towards others could only be settled and matched by Takashi's laid back and easy going personality I realised she was out of the picture, that left a few other options. Yang was evidently off because of her extremely violent temper and the strength to possibly push down a brick wall with her pinky finger".

"You shouldn't remind me of her strength, did you know when she blocked you couldn't even damage her. I seriously once broke a bokken made from strengthened Mahogany". Saeko was holding her personal training bokken tightly in hands while Morita was just plain scared.

"Like I said she was a no go, I had second thoughts about Yuuki after finding out just how low she had gone". Saeko just rolled her eyes at that sentence before looking back at Morita.

"You had a first thought about her, I thought her reputation from the last 2 years of elementary school would be enough to seclude her". Saeko was not really surprised to know that bitch could easily seep into anyone's mind. "So anyone else who became one of your choices".

"Well the last choice I had was you". Morita's really hit a surprised nerve in Saeko's body.

"Me but why, what could I possibly have that makes me different". Shocked would be an understatement with the look she was giving Morita.

"That's the thing. What's not t like about you, you're body is perfectly filled out, you may be distant but when you do socialise your quite kind to others and the personality you emit seems like a dominating and overprotective older sister type. That's why I'd say you're my best choice, even Mercury believed I had a better shot with you than the others". Morita was going red faced with excitement when he spoke as if he had already scored.

"But there's just one thing that stops all your hopes". Saeko's voice was lowering and also began to darken. "I had what I thought was love at one point. You see 4 years back I walked home late after getting carried away with practice, as I walked home a man came up to me and attempted to rape me". Morita's eyes went as wide as plates as he was listening, he had no idea how else to react. "I had my practice bokken on me and I was calm but pretended to act scared so I could get him to drop his guard, when he did I took advantage and tripped him before I started to beat him with it, at first it was self defence but it was quickly replaced with blood lust and bliss, knowing I was in control I kept going until bones started breaking. Eventually the police showed up and took note of what happened and I was sent home in a police car". Saeko's voice became purely darkened, her eyes were glazed with a killing intent and her face cracked a sadistic smile.

"But you're not alone, not anymore. With how the world has become, we all have to turn on to the same path you have or we die". Morita tried to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"At least you have a chance to go back, I've been like this since I started high school. So now you know all this do you really think someone like me deserves to love or be loved, the only thing I love is being in control. Does that sound like the kind of person you'd want to be with"? Saeko began to go crazy as she looked like she would soon cry.

"You don't realise that the is a way for you to go back, the only reason you sunk into your darkness is because you didn't have anyone to care for, you didn't make an attempt to be in love because your scared that it would end the same way as it did with the rapist. When you don't understand something doesn't mean you should fear it, like I said back in the infirmary with Kazu I'd be willing to share the burden you carry and I'll gladly stand by that even with this darkness you have". Morita grabbed one of Saeko's hands as he spoke.

"But why, why would you risk your life and sanity to be with me"? Saeko slowly tried to pull her hand away only for Morita to pull her into an embrace.

"Because I know inside there is a fine young woman with a graceful and big heart ready to dispel the darkness and I'm going to stay with you for as long as it takes so long as you can control what you have". Morita tightened the embrace, but was shocked to feel Saeko's arms wrap around him and her head press against his left shoulder. While completely flustered Morita let his hands start crawling to Saeko's ass before a series of clatters broke them up.

"What the hell was that"? Saeko and Morita asked as they looked around for the source.

With Hirano and Toshimi.

"That's not good, I hope we didn't wake anyone up". Hirano and Toshimi looked at the pile of clattered weapons on the floor.

"I think a few of them are broken now". To prove her point she picked out an Arisaka and noticed the stock break off. "And there some cool weapons in there to".

"We might as well salvage what we can". Hirano dug through the pile and picked out the relatively intact weapons.

With three people in the first floor lounge room.

"So, what have we been able to accomplish amongst the groups so far"? Shido's grin could only be described as insidious while he looked to the other two.

"Well as much as I'd like to say I made attempts to push forward the idea that you should be leader, Yang appears to have had false evidence that persuaded Taniuchi and Kawamoto to switch sides". Yuuki was visibly beyond angry when she mentioned her name.

"But as long as the boys remain on our side than the girls would have no choice but to stay with us". Shido began licking his lips while envisioning his ideal world.

"Um about that. You see I made an attempt to have my way with Yang but instead of supporting grin and smiles from the three, I was threatened and told to back off before that bitch nearly tore my balls off". Tsunoda was still sore as hell so Yuuki decided to give them her personal soft touch.

"Great, is there any good news out of this catastrophe"? Shido's smile was starting to falter as he found out nearly everyone had betrayed him. I wish it wouldn't come down to this but I will lead even if it means removing some feral kids. Shido quickly pulled out a Smith and Wesson lightweight service revolver and made sure it was fully loaded before handing it to Tsunoda. "Use it when I give the signal".

In the guest room with Takashi and Saya.

The dramatic drop in temperature as well as an ominous sound woke Takashi up, looking around his eyes and ears made their way to the source of the sound and saw a ridiculously cute sight. Saya was still lying on him. Her top had rolled up and nearly clean off easily exposing her impressively large breasts however her hair was completely loose and covered half her face, the noise was apparently her snoring although it more resembled a cat's purr. She was also starting to shiver because of the cold, which eventually woke her up.

"Jeez, was winter that close by. This is ridiculous". Each breath she released was just ice-cold steam. Takashi got out of their bed, which in turn lowered the warmth Saya was getting considerably before looking for the air conditioner remote. "What' the temperature"? Saya was really beginning to shake because of the cold and that she had next to nothing on.

"It says 5˚C for now but it may change". Takashi was still looking for the remote as Saya jumped out bed to close the windows.

"5˚C are you kidding me, no wonder I'm freezing my ass off". Saya crawled back into bed and curled up while Takashi Finally found the remote and turned the air cons temperature up to 24˚C before climbing back into bed himself.

"You should know you're lack of clothes is contributing to your discomfort". Takashi let that be proven by playfully poking the side of her left breast.

"Hey cut that out they're still quite sensitive and you could have told me my top had rolled up. You can be really immature at times but I should have expected that when I fell for you". Saya quickly pulled her top back down before climbing back on top of Takashi.

"I just figured you'd know, but I guess we can all forget things every now and than. By the way, I could tell there was another reason why you were shuddering when you slept. I promise I won't let Rei get between us okay". Takashi placed one hand on Saya's cheek to reassure her she was safe, it seemed to work as her response was a deeply passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'll hold you to that, as will our families". Saya then snuggled her head into Takashi's neck before clinging to him tightly enough to suffocate him, before she drifted into her slumber she quietly whispered into his ear. "I'm glad I finally got to have you in the end, you made the right choice". Both of them fell asleep for the night in a warm room, Takashi was not fazed at all by Saya's snoring.

In one of the other guest rooms.

"Hey Taniuchi are you alright, you don't seem to be acting yourself". Muira didn't quite get what was going on in his girlfriends mind lately, it was almost as if she was no longer there.

"Huh. Sorry it's just we learnt something when we were in the bathroom, Mr Shido apparently is a paedophile. I didn't want to believe it at first but than Yang brought out a folder after we finished bathing and it gave us proof that the charges were legit. How did no one know beforehand, and to think we put our trust and lives in him when he could just use and abuse us at any point". Taniuchi began bawling her eyes out while Muira pulled her into an embrace.

"To speak truthfully, I only just started suspecting Mr Shido a couple of hours ago when Tsunoda had one of his hormone fits and tried having his way with Yang, he spoke about soon having all the girls to himself and that he'd start with you. But I promise you I won't let anything happen to you". Muira tightened the embrace and managed to calm Taniuchi down long enough to get changed and get some sleep. As they were about to sleep Muira placed a quick peck on Taniuchi's cheek causing her to giggle before they were dead to the world.

On the 2nd floor balcony.

"It's getting quite cold even for me. I think we should get some sleep as well, don't want to be dragged around tomorrow". Saeko walked off the balcony and toward the only vacant bedroom. "Huh, with this many rooms you'd think they planned on having a family wouldn't you". Morita said while being quite intrigued about the amount of rooms in the house.

"Well judging by there being only one bed per room plus their room I'd say they were planning on a max of 7 kids unless some of these are actually guest rooms in which case maybe 4 kids but you never know with those two". As they walked into their room and changed the temperature on the air conditioner a thought popped into Morita's mind.

"So how were you going to spend the rest of your life if this didn't happen"? Saeko irked up at this sudden question.

"I guess I was just going to travel for a while and teacher others how to be great swordsman like my father does". Saeko was wondering why Morita asked her that.

"So you had no intention of a family in your life, that wouldn't seem like something you'd ignore". Morita eventually sat down on the bed next to Saeko's lying form.

"I never really gave family much thought, I guess it was because I refused to allow myself to feel love that I never gave the idea of kids any thought. Though I have heard that they would be a joy". Saeko began to laugh playfully at a mental image of her being a mother. "Did you ever think about a family when you were older"?

"All the time, you'd say it's something I really like but when people say you're a pervert than it makes things that bit harder to find the one you love. I'd always wanted to ask you but I couldn't think of the right way around it". Saeko sat up from the bed and placed her hands on Morita's shoulders.

"I guess now there wouldn't be any need to think of a way around it". With that she pulled Morita down with her so they lay face to face.

"Saeko, I was wondering if when we're somewhere safe you could teach me the basics of kendo swordsmanship. I promise to pay attention to the best of my abilities". Morita's response was a tightened hug from Saeko.

"Sure, but for now let's get some sleep okay". Both of them drifted off in each other's arms as the warm air encased their room.

Time skip: 7:30am

Saeko was one of the first to wake up even though she was quite the restless sleeper, when she fully regained her vision she realised that the whole time they were both changing positions, she was currently on top of Morita and during that time the apron must have come loose leaving her with only a black thong. Jumping off Morita she quickly grabbed and put back on the apron.

"That was close, I wonder if any of the others are up yet". She walked back over to the bed and hit Morita in the leg. "Time to wake Morita, we've got work to do".

"Alright alright I'm awake, did you have to hit me"? Morita jumped out from the bed and waited for his vision to fully return.

"C'mon we're just going to see if anyone else is up ok". Both of them then walked out the door and an overly top-heavy blonde immediately trampled Morita down.

"Oh sorry, I guess I didn't see you there". Shizuka said as she looked down to see Morita dazed.

"No it's ok, just morning vision. Should ware off soon". Morita quickly got up and resumed walking to the kitchen.

"Is Myiamoto alright now"? Saeko asked while recalling the incident that occurred last night.

"She's doing better but she kept muttering about how much she hated Takagi's guts. I think it's best if we keep some distance between them just in case Myiamoto causes another incident". Shizuka said while looking back to their room.

"That may be a problem, we're going to be looking for some of their families soon so that means we'll be on the move. We may have to keep a close eye on Rei from then on". Saeko finished and proceeded to walk to the kitchen as well.

In one of the other rooms

"Saya wake up, it's already morning. C'mon sleepy head". Takashi found this surprising, normally he was the one who slept in but for Saya to still be asleep was something else.

"Just five more minutes, I really feel exhausted from yesterday". Saya just waved off Takashi's concern before letting her drowsy eyes slip closed again.

"Very well you leave me no choice". Takashi picked Saya up and decided to carry her out.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THIS ISN'T FUNNY TAKASHI"! Saya screeched, as she was fully awake and aware of his actions.

"Well at least that woke you up, now come on we have a quite a day ahead of us. We need to find our parents". Takashi placed Saya back down and they walked out to the kitchen to eat.

In the third guest room

"Wake up my little mouse, it's time for breakfast". Muira's attempt to use a soft voice seemed to have an effect as Taniuchi's eyes shot open and a large smile appeared on her face.

"I wonder if we'll be told where we're going after this. It's not like we can stay here forever, we won't have enough resources to last". While Taniuchi was the quiet one, which gave her the title the mouse, she had enough brains to rival Takagi.

"You're right about that, that reminds me. Did we see Hirano or Toshimi at all last night"? Muira didn't exactly know what those two were up to but they do act like a pair of maniacs at times when together.

"Last I saw was Toshimi going down to the basement. Which they converted into an armoury and they also said something about a heavily armoured vehicle, which means their preparing for us to leave". Taniuchi quickly put all the pieces together and figured out the plan before it was announced.

"Think we should tell Mr-". An angered Taniuchi instantly cut off Muira.

"No, now that we know everything about him I'm not trusting him ever again. If he dies than good riddens". Muira was more than shocked that his formerly calm and quiet mouse could hide a terrible anger in her. "But let's forget about that, I'm starved let's eat". And with that the mouse was back to her normal self before springing out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Muira behind.

"Sometimes I may never understand you". Muira than slowly followed after her.

In the master bedroom.

Yang stirred awake and immediately grinned mischievously at the sight of a half dressed Mercury but that grin quickly disappeared when she saw all the scars he had received the time a yakuza gang didn't accept defeat very well after a match. She was snapped out of her reminiscing when Mercury tossed her old weapons at her.

"I'm glad you two came with us, it just wouldn't be the same to beat the hell out of everything without you". Yang was quick to put her Ember Celica on and unlock them into their shotgun gauntlets.

"I think it would be better to get dressed before going over the top". Mercury than put his shirt and vambraces on before looking for his boots.

"Sure, but don't you like to see me this way". Yang teased by pressing herself on Mercury's back.

"I don't mind seeing you like that but I do have something against others seeing you wearing that". Mercury chucked her old combat clothes at her, which were a more modernised version of her original outfit.

"So where are we headed to first"? Yang didn't looked to surprised about any answer she'd be given.

"The Takagi estate is currently the closest then we'll see if the Yatushama family are safe". Mercury grabbed his boots and walked out of their room quickly followed by Yang who was still having trouble getting her sports bra on.

In the dining room connected to the kitchen.

As Mercury and Yang walked in, they were met with a precarious situation. Mr Shido, Yuuki and Tsunoda were blocking their way to the kitchen and the three of them had calculated grins on their faces.

"Okay, what's going on here"? Yang asked while suspecting what the answer was going to be.

"Well well, if it isn't our de facto leaders. We were just discussing the plans for our survival". The response he got was a collective stare from everyone else.

"I have a pretty bad feeling I know where you're going with this". Mercury was more than annoyed at this point.

"I'm afraid we can't go aimlessly wondering around following orders from a pair of children, we need a strong and capable leader. One that also put the needs of the group before their own". Shido was more than a persistent annoyance.

"Well that goes negatively for you in all three departments. Last I saw, you tried to kill a student in order to save your own life and he's still currently in a coma thanks to you". Yang retorted.

"I think you misunderstand what you see, and besides I'm the only qualified adult here to bear the burden of leadership. As much as you all would be good in leaders, you're all barely in your teens and this is such a large group". Shido figured he had everything falling in place.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but your not the only adult here anymore". Mr Maresato made himself known from the hallway with little Alice trailing behind him.

"But I'm a teacher, and that alone makes me the ideal choice for leader". Shido was once again letting his slimy smile begin to drop.

"Look around you Mr Shido and tell us what you see. The reality of this world we once knew is gone which means your qualifications mean nothing anymore, you're just as average as the rest of us". Taniuchi of all people spoke up startling everyone and angering Shido. Saya on the other hand was quite wary of her now, as Taniuchi seemed to show a threatening amount of intellect.

"I'd say now the majority is very much against you. Wouldn't you agree"? Mercury gave an insidious smirk as everyone backed him up with nods.

"I had hoped this would've gone more peacefully but now you leave me no choice, Tsunoda do it". With that said, Tsunoda pulled out the revolver he had been given last night and motioned it toward Mercury, but was surprised when Mercury show any hint of fear from it.

"You really think that's enough to scare the two of us, we've had a fair share of weapons pointed at us by the Yakuza so we're used to this". Yang nodded in agreement while everyone else displayed horrified looks.

"Very well, than I guess it's time to remove these two feral's as to teach the others a lesson in what true leadership looks like". Shido motioned to Tsunoda to take his pick.

"And there you have it, you call yourself a leader but you're to cowardly to do the dirty work. Hmpf some leader you'll turn out to be". Mercury effortlessly marked Shido as a coward and returned to grinning smugly.

"Well let's see how you go about life when I kill the blonde bitch you weren't hesitant to take away from me". Tsunoda had a maniacal grin as he fired two shots at a smiling Yang, everyone was shocked when they expected to see Yang fall down dead but instead much to Shido, Yuuki and Tsunoda's horror was that the bullets came to a dead stop 2 inches from her face, as if they were blocked by an invisible wall.

"What the hell, she should be dead. Why is your bitch still standing"? Yuuki was beyond mentally lost after witnessing a paranormal act.

"Well if you must know, it's because the same thing that allows me to have inhuman strength like they saw back at the school is also the reason why those shots were rendered useless. It's called an aura, a manifestation of a persons soul to give the person abnormal abilities as well as protect them from significant damage and heal light injuries". When Yang finished speaking, the 2 rounds dropped on to the floor.

"That means your just another type of monster in this world and need to be cleansed from it". Shido's religious side was starting to show as he blabbered on.

"No, everyone has the potential to activate an aura but most of the time it requires the help of someone who already has it unlocked. I needed Yang's help to unlock mine and thanks to that I have the ability to manipulate the air in my immediate area". Mercury demonstrated his ability by kicking a gush of wind strong enough to slice the revolver in half without slicing Tsunoda's hand off.

"So what's going to happen to us now. You can't just throw us out can you, you're not that heartless". Shido grew significant signs of fear as Tsunoda threw away what remained of the gun and backed away with him. Yuuki on the other hand tried one last desperate act to stay by wrapping herself around Mercury and began pleading that he let her stay only for Yang to effortlessly pull her off and toss her with the other two.

"No, you get to stay her, we're all leaving but we've decided to take what we need to survive which basically near everything". Yang said back as she walked downstairs, soon everyone else followed suit leaving the three dumbfounded by the unforseen change of events.

Down in the garage.

Everyone stared at the two lovebirds that were currently asleep in the passenger bay.

"Hey it's time to wake up, we're going". Yang's voice bellowed in the confined space easily caused the two to jump awake.

"We're awake, what happening"? Toshimi looked around to see over a dozen people hanging around them.

"We just said we're leaving now get your act together". Saya's voice as always was bossy but Toshimi shrugged it off as there was no way that would change.

"Is everything stored and ready"? Mercury asked while admiring how well they managed to attach the MG42 to the vehicle.

"Well we did have an accident along the way". Hirano pointed toward the armoury and the pile of broken weapons on the floor.

"That's unfortunate, but no matter. We have to leave now, we've got a plan to set in motion". Mercury spoke while jumping into the front of the Halftrack.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing"? Saya was more than concerned for herself and Takashi upon seeing him in the drivers seat.

"There's a first time for everything wouldn't you say". The engine whirled to life with a thunderous roar and everyone began pilling in. it then charged right through the garage door without any effort, before disappearing down the street. As they left, the three remaining occupant of the house were all wondering the same thing.

"So happens now, I mean we saw them go and they took all nearly everything with them". Tsunoda said with a half worried half angered tone.

"Relax, we still have a chance to begin our new world vision. They were just the weaklings who were cast out; they'll be back one day to beg for forgiveness". While Shido spoke with confidence he was thinking the exact opposite thing.

"I don't know they seem unhesitant to leave us behind". Yuuki only looked irritated more to the fact that her seductive skills still had no effect on Mercury.

Back with the group in the vehicle.

As they were headed on their long journey to find their families and head to the shrine in the mountain some of them took this opportunity to get some extra sleep. While most other were sleeping peacefully the same could not be said for Rei as she tried to make herself known to Takashi again only for him to focus more on Saya as she slept soundly while sitting on his lap with her head laid carefully on his shoulder, this was more than enough to re-ignite a fire of jealousy in her heart as she turned back towards the happy couple with a strained fake smile.

"So why'd you do it"? Rei's question caught Takashi completely off guard.

"Do what"? Though Takashi had a feeling he knew what she'd say next, they knew each other since they were kids.

"Why'd you choose to be with Takagi if you knew Hisashi and I were just trying to get to you". Rei's fake smile had all but slipped at this point. Meanwhile Saeko and Morita were still awake but chose to remain quit and only intervene if things got out of control again.

"You just answered your own question. It's because you were trying to get to me that I chose to be with Saya, at least she has a genuinely nice heart and doesn't mess with people's heads. My family also figured it was the right choice as the Komuro's and the Takagi's had ties to each other anyway, so both sides thought it best to merge the two families into one name. Those are the reasons why we chose each other". Takashi's face gave an extremely serious look, but that only contributed to the anger rebuilding inside of Rei.

"So you simply replaced me with someone who's considered better because of her family heritage and their intention to make her perfect. Tell me, did you choose her as a replacement because you loved her or because it felt right to hold the family bonds". Rei began seething through her teeth and glared directly at Saya's sleeping figure.

"I figured you wouldn't understand, well to say the truth it's because of both actually. The thing is we all go back the same length of time, but back then I didn't ever like being rude to people and if I had understood the depths of your personality back then I would've said no to that promise". This conversation was only proving to take everything Rei knew about her ex and threw it away.

"Are you saying you never loved me at all"? Rei was really beginning to loose everything that was holding back her unstable emotions.

"Once again your getting the wrong understanding, when we were kids I believed we could have lived a great life together. It was only in the last few years that the way you were acting started putting a wedge between us, you wouldn't let me try to understand the problems you were facing and you completely misunderstood who I was and how I acted anymore, after you dumped me and got together with Hisashi 3 weeks ago I realised you were no longer the Rei I once new was all but gone. That's why I gave up on you and chose to be with Saya again, I no longer care if you fell remorse for what you did because sorry doesn't make up for the pain you caused me and it definitely doesn't make up for trying to kill Saya so just… just leave us alone". Takashi's words hit more than enough nerves in Rei it caused her to nearly flip out again. But what really hit home for Rei's jealousy was seeing Saya shift in her sleep so that her body was facing sideways on Takashi's lap with her head on his left shoulder and her over endowed chest pressing against him. The only thing that stopped Rei from attacking again were the cold, watchful blues eyes of Saeko's just staring at her waiting to make her move.

"It's best if you let this vendetta go Myiamoto, Komuro has made it very clear that he doesn't want to be hurt again". Saeko's statement only further infuriated her though.

"Saeko's right, there are just some fights you cannot win. So it's best to admit defeat and be done with it". Morita's comment was the last tipping point.

"How dare you, acting just like Shido did when he forced me to repeat the grade. My father had to admit defeat and told me it was his fault that I was left behind, and now you expect me to admit defeat and relive the humiliation that's been placed on my family". Rei was really loosing her way and it just got worse from there.

"Enough Myiamoto. What happened to you and you're family doesn't matter anymore, will you understand that it means nothing now that we're in this situation". Takashi nearly yelled while clearly trying to allow Saya to sleep peacefully, which was becoming incredibly difficult.

"Myiamoto. YOU'RE NOT CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME ANYMORE, IS THAT HOW FAR YOU'VE SEPERATED FROM ME"! Rei's shouting was more than enough as Saya's sleep was completely shattered.

"Will you shut up, there are people trying to sleep, me included". Saya's response was met with an outraged and hateful glare from Rei.

"You have no right to interrupt bitch, you stole Takashi from me and now you tell me to shut up. Don't think for a moment I'm ever going to forgive you". Everyone easily heard Rei's yelling, and for that she woke up a now restless and extremely cranky redhead.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP, IT'S HARD ENOUGH TRYING TO SLEEP IN ONE OF THESE THINGS WITHOUT EVERYONE GOING DOWN EACH OTHERS THROATS". Kawamoto when angered was by far a person you didn't want to mess with.

"Glad you guys are trying to sort out your problems because we've got some in front of us". Yang spoke back from the front passenger seat as the windscreen displayed a large group of the infected further down the road.

"Are you sure we couldn't just run them down"? Rei asked while letting herself calm down a little.

"Not possible, if too many of them are run down and without the proper modifications their corpses will probably jam up the tracks. However from what I know, the takagi estate is on the other side of the bridges and you should all be thankful isn't to deep to cause any significant problems to the halftrack". When Mercury finished he lurched the steering wheel left and the vehicle veered off down the bank before slowing down when they hit the river. The splash only made its way half way up the bonnet to the windscreen before subsiding.

"It would be best to finish up any sleep you need as it won't for a this to make its way across the river". Yang pointed out before resting herself on Mercury's shoulder. As everyone continued to sleep while they can Rei only glared at Saya jealously as she slept comfortably not feeling any shame about how close she was, Rei's glare only sharpened once again because of her chest which was now squishing against Takashi's.

 _He always had problems with me whenever I did that, why doesn't he have problems with her it's not fair. She's been with him for 2 weeks and they act like their already married, but then again they aren't that far from it. Takagi always gets what she wants, she wants to be the smartest so her parents buy the best tutors for her at a young age, she already has a better body than mine even if she is a little shorter, she's already got the high and rich life, she's loved by everyone who meats her, she would always turn down any of the other boys at school who wanted her, miss Busujima seems to act like a body guard to her at times although she can nit pick her every now and then, and now when she wants to feel love Takashi conveniently forgets about me and their families promise their betrothal. Still I have a slight chance to get Takashi back, but I know I've lost when they become a family, no don't think like that. You're going to make sure Takashi comes back to you remember that._ Out of Rei's view Saeko and Morita were only pretending to sleep as they new the danger within their group.

"That look of Myiamoto's face, I don't like it. We've really got to make sure Komuro and Takagi are safe". Saeko spoke just quietly enough for Morita to hear.

"Indeed, but to think Myiamoto would flip out this badly just because Saya has Takashi now. It would still probably be like this even if Hisashi was still alive". Morita's voice wasn't at all as quiet as Saeko's.

"Back at the school after Takashi had to put Hisashi's reanimated self down Rei went into a frenzy accusing him of being jealous, when he responded saying he was glad she dumped him as it got him the chance to make the right decision she then suddenly switched personalities saying that she was using Hisashi as a means to find out how Takashi really felt about her". Yang opened the back window to the passenger bay a spoke with the potential lovers.

"She stooped down that low just to find the true heart of her ex. I didn't think she had a bit of Yuuki in her cause that seems like something only that bitch could ever achieve". Morita bluntly responded while staring back toward the now over jealous Rei.

"It may be a bother but until we get to the Takagi estate we'll have to keep an eye on her". After Saeko finished she let head slide on to Morita's shoulder.

"Ah so you do seem to be falling for each other, I never thought I'd see that happen". Yang mischievously remarked while giving Saeko's smaller breasts a playful poke.

"We had all night to talk about it thank you very much and please don't ever do that again". Saeko's face went a hint of red as she covered her chest, but then decided to return the favour poking her rival's immensely larger breasts. "Just out of curiosity, what the hell have you been doing and eating to make those the largest chest I've seen a fellow student have"? When Saeko finished asking Shizuka decided to make herself known to the conversation but in the process her goliath breasts were almost suffocating a now awake Morita.

"I would like to know as well, back when I was in school I was only miss Busujima's size but I was the girl with the largest size and now look at them". For emphasis Shizuka bobbed them up and down a few times. Saeko had gone and covered Morita's eyes, as she didn't want her new boyfriend to die from blood loss.

"So you mean to say I could end up being bigger than you. That's not something I'm comfortable with, I like them for the size they are". Yang once again hugged her own chest in defence of what they could become.

"Could you girls please speak about something other than your boobs, it's hard for us to concentrate up here with that weird conversation". Toshimi plopped her head down through the hole of the gunner seat.

"Please listen to her, I'm dying here". Morita said as Shizuka's breasts had slammed into his face again.

"Very well. Tell us about this aura you used back at your place". Saeko was quick to change the discussion to something more interesting.

"Could that wait until we're somewhere safer? Please, it's quite a long story so I think we could hold off until we're at the Takagi mansion". Yang said before pulling herself back into the front side and closing the window before any of them could argue.

Chapter end.

I'm so sorry for this being a late chapter, it's just that I never thought this far ahead but now I'm getting the hang of making things up. Before anyone says, yes I realise I forgot about Zeke completely so now I'm going to have to find away of bring that little puppy into the story. On a plus side I've finally made their aura shown, took me firkin long enough although now that I think about it wouldn't it be possible that aura could make them immune to the infection. On some other notes, that episode may be the last we see of the Shido trio we can only hope, I thought I had finished angering Rei Myiamoto fans but after reading about her bio in the wiki and rereading the manga I figured that I wasn't done just yet and until such time as I figure a different way around this Rei is going to remain a potential Yandere. So year making Saeko and Morita a couple was harder than I thought, I literally went over 10 different ways about it before settling on that decision. Another reason why this chapter is out late is because I've been trying to make room to write more scripts for my web series, and a couple other H.O.T.D crossover ideas have popped into my mind but those can be left till later. Well seeya's soon I hope.


	7. Hell above hell, what else to do

Chapter 7 hell above hell, what else to do.

Speech patterns:

Hello: regular speech.

 _I can't believe this:_ Thought speech.

 _Hey there you_ _:_ dreamscape/memory speech.

GET OUT OF MY WAY: shouting.

I can't believe it: mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

Saeko's mind P.O.V

Time: 11:30am, November 12th, 2030. Alternate timeline (All in Saeko's mind, not the actual time).

Location: Natmusaki residence, Tokonosu, Japan.

Saeko looked up at the sky not seeing a single cloud, and feeling the refreshing breeze on her face as she stood in the grass. _"Wow, things seem to be peaceful and serene. It's a clear day as well, feels like a nice time renew some old practice"._ As Saeko grabbed her practice bokken and began to make her way out to the dojo in the back yard an unfamiliar, young voice was heard behind her.

" _Mommy, are you practicing again? Could you teach me to be a master swordswomen like one day"?_ Saeko turn around to face an almost exact miniature version of herself, the only noticeable differences was her hair being shoulder length and a more lavender colour, and her right eye was a light green, but what got Saeko's attention the most was that the cheerily smiling girl called her mommy. That word sounded almost alien to her, as she never grew up with a mother, the girl then proceeded to run toward her and grab on to her sky blue Kimono. _"You said when I was old enough you would teach me. Well I'm 6 years old now so could you, PLEASE MOMMY"!_

" _Not yet Saiysha, but you can watch you're mother so when I do start teaching you you'll have an upper hand, sound okay"?_ Saeko didn't even know how but she'd just somehow said the child's name.

" _Yeah, that's a great idea. Mommy I'm really happy I got to be your daughter, you're an amazing person and dad is nice too. Hey after we're done could we go and see the Komuro's later"._ Saeko's now known daughter said in an over hyperactive tone before she jumped on Saeko, bring them both down to the ground.

" _And I'm really quite blessed to have a beautiful angel like you for a daughter, I hope you never have to deal with what I did when I was younger"._ Saeko's talk was interrupted when a voice started echoing from nowhere and everything around her started to crumble.

" _Mommy what's happening, I'm scared"._ Saiysha said as she held on to Saeko's Kimono tightly.

" _I don't know just stay by me, your going to be okay. I promise"._ However while Saeko was clutching her daughter for dear life she began to fade away in her arms. _"SAIYSHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP IT NOW. PLEASE COME BACK"!_ With that her daughter disappeared and everything broke apart.

3rd Person P.O.V

Time: 8:30am, 18th February 2016. Z day +1

Location: Tokonosu River just east of Onbetsu Bridge, Tokonosu, Japan.

Saeko's eyes batted open seeing the group begin to wake up, she looked over to see a semi awake Morita smile at her.

"You alright"? Morita asked as his smiling face turned into a concerned look.

"Yeah, just had a very strange and interesting dream". Saeko had her left hand on her lap and clamped it shut as if she could still feel that child's hand in hers.

"Glad to know everyone's awake, we're about to hit the other side soon". Mercury said before closing the window up again.

 _I don't understand why I had that dream, I normally go back to that day I attacked that man. What if what Morita said was true, that I need to find away out of this darkness, but that doesn't explain why there was a child in my dream, and why that child called itself my daughter._ Saeko shook herself out of her mind and looked around before her eyes landed on Takashi and Saya still asleep in each others embrace, while that sight made her crack a rarely seen compassionate smile it was immediately relinquished by the brunet on the other side whose aura was radiating jealousy and hated mainly directed at the pink head. "Will you stop looking at them like that and just leave this problem as it is. You dumped him for his best friend; he got together with someone he can stand and who won't constantly complain to him about her personal problems, if he's rejected you from his main life picture than deal with it, your never going to change his mind after what you did to him". Saeko's scolding was almost an attempt to nudge Rei into an anger-induced argument again.

"And why would you care, oh do you like Takashi as well. If so then why are you having a go at me, it should be that boyfriend stealer there you should shout at". Rei pointed over to Saya who had shuffled deeper into Takashi's embrace making her butt press strongly on his groin and her breasts squish even further into his chest. While neither of the sleeping couple knew what the other was doing, Rei's eyes slowing widened in deeper jealousy. "I just hate how that bitch thinks she can do anything with Takashi, it's even more repulsive that he doesn't mind her teasing him like this. I can't stand it".

"If I could interject, from what I've just now heard. It sounds like you were really hard on the poor boy, so it's no surprise that the prestigious daughter of the Takagi family has chosen to be with him, they seem to get along as if their already married". Mr Maresato said in a calm and peaceful manner. It easily stopped whatever anger was about to seep out of Rei again, sending her into some saddened thoughts and memories.

Flashback (note some of these may copyright from Gentizm's A Change of Heart).

Rei waited silently in a vacant classroom on the top floor of the school. Soon enough she heard the door open and knew who it was.

" _We need to talk, Takashi"._ Rei said as she fully turned to face the shocked boy

" _Fine, what do you want to talk about"?_ Was the only thing Takashi could say before she gave him his answer.

" _I've decided to date Hisashi"._ When Rei finished she turned her head away.

" _What, why"?_ were the only words that left Takashi's mouth before he got an answer.

" _Because Hisashi understands me, and he is always there when I needed someone to help me"._ Rei nearly yelled the answer to him.

" _But"…_ Rei saw Takashi's eyes go down to his shaking hands.

" _We are done"._ With that said, Rei walked out of the classroom while seeing Takashi collapse to his knees out of the corner of his eye before she went in search of Hisashi.

Time skip: 2 days after the break up.

" _So it's true, Myiamoto dumped Komuro for Igou. Serves the bastard right"._ Tsunoda said to his group in one of the locker areas in the main hall as Rei and Hisashi walked down it.

" _Have you heard, Komuro is single again"._ A random girl said while her face started to go red.

" _yeah I did, hey now that he's free do you think he'll go out with me"?_ Another girl in the group said.

" _Sh not so loud, remember that filthy slut maybe after Mercury at the moment but once she gets word of this she'll change targets quickly, I'm sure of it"._ A third girl said while looking around furiously for the orange haired bitch.

" _Are you kidding me, he gets dumped and now he gains a group of fan girls. That's just not fair, c'mon guys lets show Komuro who's the top dogs around here"._ Tsunoda seemed to let anything get on his nerves.

" _could we go somewhere else Hisashi, I don't want to hear anymore of Takashi"._ Rei was quite uncomfortable with the gossip going around.

Time skip again: 1 week, 1 day after Rei dumped Takashi.

As Rei was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch one of the groupie girls near her almost yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

" _Are you serious? I didn't even think it was a possibility between those two"._ As the first girl spoke, Rei payed no attention to it.

" _I'm telling you what I heard. Someone said that on the roof they saw Komuro there with Takagi"._ This statement from the second girl caused Rei's head to immediately irk up.

" _But how, I thought Takagi hated the idea of love. It doesn't seem like her to turn around and take Komuro like that"._ The third girl seemed to try and turn down what she heard as quickly as possible.

" _So Komuro has the smoking sexy, know it all bitch wrapped around him now. Huh I'm jealous, how he managed to get her is beyond me"._ On of the tough guy groupies said as they walked into the cafeteria.

" _Fucking bastard, I can't believe him. First he gets dumped by one girl and now he has another one, this is not fair"._ Once again everyone easily noticed Tsunoda's anger.

" _I don't think that should even be, I mean we only just broke up a week ago. For Takashi to be in love with someone else is strange"._ Rei had an extremely puzzled and concerned look on her face, believing the gossip may actually be true.

Flashback end.

Rei decided it may have been best just to let her hatred burrow down for a while until they could find somewhere safe. Just then everyone felt a large bump indicating that they had made land, the bump was big enough that is caused Saya's relaxed body to bounce and land butt first painfully hard into Takashi's groin. Morita and Muira turned their heads away expecting Takashi to yell in agony, instead they were surprised to hear Takashi stifle it all into a pained grunt.

"Hey, you going to be alright man"? Morita asked while his face was still bleak as he new what it felt like to gain a crotch shot all to well, but not in that way.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec". A pained Takashi spoke while the pink head responsible finally woke up and immediately looked to Takashi.

"Hey, what's the matter". Saya looked around everywhere for an explanation.

"Nothing to much, just a rough landing that's all". With Takashi's comment Saya decided to look down and noticed exactly where she was sitting and quickly jump off.

"for crying out loud, we're on land so will everyone get out of the vehicle". Yang nearly shouted to everyone in the back.

"Why exactly are we parked like this"? Shizuka asked while seeing the halftrack parked horizontally to the road above.

"It's so you girls can all get changed unless you like fighting these things while barely clothed". The only response Yang got was red faces everywhere and in an instant all the girls rushed to the other side of the vehicle out of the boy's sights. "oh and just to make myself clear if any of you walk around to peek I'll make sure you're put on life support".

"Exactly how strong is she anyway"? Mr Maresato asked while the rest of the boy's side from Mercury had distraught faces.

"Uh… strong enough to probably punch that entire vehicle a full 100m from here". Hirano spoke with a more than terrified voice as nearly all the boy's had either seen or experienced her wrath.

"Than remind me never to get on her bad side". Just as Mr Maresato finished they heard a barking noise rapidly approach them, before anyone new it there was a little puppy at their feet.

"Where'd you come from little fella"? Hirano knelt down to pet the dog.

"Must've come from the bridge. From the looks of it the security is in total chaos, as much as I hate to admit it their doomed up their". Mercury blankly stated while seeing a group of people get blasted off the bridge into the water. fortunately they weren't to far away from land, unfortunately said land happened to be exactly where they were and before they new it the four inter school students had pulled themselves assure and quickly looked for a way to get the upper hand on the larger group.

"Hey you there, hand over your ride and the girls, and we'll spare your lives". The now deemed leader of this idiot group spoke up in a demanding voice.

"And if we refuse, what will happen"? Mercury retorted as if not convinced by their threat.

"Then I guess we'll be taking you top heavy bimbo with the hair extensions". Realising what the leader just said made Mercury, Takashi, and Morita grin as they knew exactly whom that string of insults was targeted at and so did the target, if the leader had any common sense then he'd know he and his group just made a grave mistake.

"Did I just hear you correctly"? Yang had her head hung down but her eyes had already turned red and her hair was beginning to glow furiously.

"And, what are you going to do about it you bitch". That was more than enough of a trigger for Yang as her hair had risen completely up and perfectly imitated fire while her red eyes were starting to glow as well.

"Merc, you don't mind if I have some fun do you"? Yang's voice was calm but horrifying at the same time as the black-haired girl in the group just dead fainted while the blonde girl looked like she was going to piss herself, the two guys weren't holding up much better as they thought they were looking at a demon.

"Go nuts just don't kill them, only let them feel excruciating pain". Mercury bluntly stated. Yang then charged at the leader and gave him a hard slam in the guts, which launched him back into the river before the other guy took off running.

"Well that was boring, guess boys these days aren't as tough as they say". Toshimi commented as she and the rest of the girls had stepped back into view of the guys.

Toshimi was now wearing her school uniform with a pair of black boots, thick leather bikie gloves, a combat vest and webbing she took from the armoury and a black camouflage headband.

Rei walked out next wearing most of her school uniform with a different green skirt, elbow and knee padding and the same type of gloves as Toshimi.

Taniuchi was the third one to appear wearing a pair of blue dyed fire-fighters pants with black boots, a rubbery jacket overtop of a white shirt with a yellow sign saying 'warning fire hazard' on it and heavy duty dusk mask hanging down on her neck (And I mean the ones that only cover the mouth and nose but has the two filters on it).

Shizuka was no.4 wearing a plain white shirt and an orange checker skirt.

Saya was the fifth wearing a black knee length skirt, a pair of sneakers, and a white short long sleaved shirt which was open to let a short black tank top and her voluminous breasts breathe. Kawamoto was next out wearing a pair of work boots, red cargo pants, a leather jacket that covered a black shirt which had written on it 'don't touch my metal' , and a pair of what looked like dark yellow welding goggles.

Saeko was the last one out with most of her school uniform on, she was wearing a new skirt and a pair of combat boots.

"Well that's definitely something else". Yamada said as Kawamoto walked up to him with a funny grin on her face.

"What do you think"? She said as she spun around so Yamada could get a good look.

"I think you were trying to look a lot like the engineer from TF2". Yamada stated as he slid the goggles down on Kawamoto's head causing her to laugh a bit.

"Yeah I actually was, they just don't have an orange and yellow glove, a construction helmet and an adjustable wrench. You should know my father was an engineer, when I was younger he decided to teach me so I guess you could say I picked this type of outfit because I am a grease monkey at heart". Kawamoto pulled her goggles back up to look at Yamada with a goofy smile.

"Toshimi, where'd you get all of that". Hirano asked his now combat ready girlfriend.

"You didn't see all the extra's they had in the armoury did you". Toshimi responded while adjusting the webbing so that it wasn't squishing her chest.

"I guess I was a bit to caught up in the weapons to look for anything else". Hirano dumbly scratched the back of his head as he looked away.

"Speaking of weapons, it's best if everyone should arm up while we can. Just not you Alice, sorry but we don't want to use any of this till you're older an more experienced". Mercury said while Yang pulled two duffle bags full of random weapons and another two with each weapons ammunition. "You're allowed 2 weapons each because a certain pair trashed quite a few of the others". Both Toshimi and Hirano froze in fear at that statement.

By the end of basically 15mins of examining and choosing everyone aside from Mercury, Yang, Mr Maresato, Shizuka and Alice were armed up and ready to go.

Takashi was first up with the Ithaca M37 riot shotgun, and a single shot micro S.M.G.

Saya was next to him carrying 2 S.M.G'S set to single shot. the H.K Mp5 and the P.P.S.H 41 with drum magazine.

Rei was third up with a Springfield M1A1 Super match with bayonet and a Colt m1911 strapped to her waist.

Hirano was fourth with the Armalite AR10(T), and Dragunov S.V.D easily making him the marksmen of the group.

Toshimi walked up next to Hirano holding an R.P.D but what she was carrying on her back made nearly everyone gasp in shock not just for what it was but how she was able to carry it with little effort.

"Is that really what I think it is"? Hirano blurted out while taking in the sight in front of him.

"It sure is, after reading the book they had on that table I figured we could use this. A deployable .50cal M2 Browning H.M.G". Toshimi added her point further by slapping the barrel of the gun, which was hanging out on an angle.

"Well that makes you our groups heavy weapons woman". Takashi said before getting nudged in the gut by Saya.

Muira showed up next carrying an Ak12 and an Ak74u.

"Going basic but effective. The klashnecoff series weapons were build to be near unable to jam". Hirano stated while Muira gave the AK12 a once over.

"Taniuchi popped up behind him scaring everyone as she had the mask on and was currently holding a canister fed flamethrower (The one from far cry 4 to be precise). she was also wearing a large tank pack, which meant she decided to attach the oxide tanks to it.

"Now the outfit choice makes sense. You and Kawamoto get along as best friends and she chose to look a bit like the engineer because she's an actual grease monkey so you decided to look like the engineers preferable companion in the game, but I never really pegged you to be a proper pyro. Guess even as your boyfriend I still have a lot to learn about you Tan". Muira then placed one of his hands on her head causing her to giggle, but the mask made her sound almost like the pyro as well however her voice was more understandable than the actual character.

"Yes I chose this outfit to about face Kawamoto and I do have slight pyromaniac tendency's but I try to keep that hidden from everyone. I'm also trying this as an experiment, when we were getting changed we were talking about how these things may never decompose as they ignore nearly all medical logic, well that got me thinking what if their bodies decomposition system just needed a jumpstart so I also thought what's the best way to quickly get rid of a body? And the answer came as quickly as the question, burn them up, that means even if natural heat won't be our ally fire will". Taniuchi said in a semi muffled voice and while some of the others standing further away didn't quite understand her everyone else new exactly what she was on to.

"Of course, I'm meant to be a genius so why didn't I think of that. Am I loosing my edge"? Saya spoke while face palming in embarrassment.

"Luckily we have two brains in the group don't we Takagi". Taniuchi mockingly responded.

"I'm sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you". Saya sarcastically pretended the mask was thicker than it really was.

"Enough the both of you". Korukami said as he walked out of the vehicle carrying a P90 and a Homeland m37 shotgun (basically a more powerful version of the Ithaca m37 with a larger magazine capacity).

Yamada and Kawamoto were the next two to enter and exit the vehicle. Yamada with a Galil and a pair of FN57's while Kawamoto had a stakeout and a B.A.R (Browning Automatic Rifle for anyone who doesn't know).

Morita and Saeko went in last, while Saeko wasn't very fond of firearms as it went against her swordswomen's code she'd pick up and strap an M9 on her right leg just in case. Morita didn't want anything to flashy or noticeable either as he had asked Saeko to train him with a sword so he grabbed a simple sawed off double barrel.

"I hope everyone's got what they wanted, now we can get on to find your families". Mercury said as he climbed back into the driver's seat of the halftrack.

Time skip: 10 mins.

As they were driving down on of the main roads Hirano was up on the MG with Toshimi sitting on the roof behind him.

"I've got a question, why didn't we just attach the M2 Browning to the gun emplacement. Wouldn't it be more effective"? Toshimi asked while patting the weapon still strapped to her but was moved to lying on her lap.

"It would be very effective if we were driving a tank, the problem is the backlash and recoil a weapon of that magnitude provides. If we were to attach that to this then when we fired it the recoil would just buckle the chassis to breaking apart". Hirano explained in full depth while Toshimi just nodded in understanding.

"I new I made the right choice in wanting to be with you, you would've made a great soldier in the self defence force". Toshimi than moved the M2 on to her back again and proceeded to hug Hirano tightly causing his nose to begin bleeding as her ample chest was pressing against his head. Their intimate moment was cut short as Hirano saw infected 100m ahead of them.

 **Soundtrack: C.O.D Black Ops 2 Pakistan Run start.**

"IT'S THEM". Hirano shout as he pulled the breach slide back on the MG and started firing.

"Turn right here". Saya nearly yelled to Mercury who than proceeded to wrench the steering wheel right. Toshimi had to link her arms around the side rails to stop herself from falling off.

"MORE OF THEM U AHEAD". Hirano shouted again while Toshimi groaned from the discomfort she was feeling from her current position.

"Turn left here than another right after the third intersection, that will lead us straight to my place". Saya once again nearly shout through the window to Mercury who was nearly getting a headache at this point.

As they came down the final stretch Toshimi pulled out a pair of binoculars to look up ahead and noticed a shine from some unknown objects.

"Hey Kohta what do make of these"? Toshimi asked as she put the binoculars over his eyes only for them to go wide after she removed them.

"Mercury watch out, there's a wired blockade at the end of the road". Hirano said as he and Toshimi braced themselves.

"We're going to fast, I won't be able to stop it in time". Mercury was slamming his foot through the floor on the break pedal, then decide to drift the vehicle so it would slam into the barricade side on even though it may destroy the tracks. "Everyone brace yourselves". With that said Muira immediately wrapped himself around Taniuchi's back as he realised the tank pack practically made her a walking bomb at this point.

 **Soundtrack: C.O.D. Black Ops 2 Pakistan Run End.**

The halftrack collided side on into the fence and came to a dead stop. While most of the others were recovering from the impact Hirano had already shaken off the backlash and began to fire at the infected. Toshimi got back up next and grabbed the R.P.D lying on the roof before joining the fight. The Maresato's, Muira, Yamada, Kawamoto and Saya were all knocked unconscious. Takashi, Morita, Taniuchi, Rei, Saeko and Korukami jumped of the back door as quickly as they could to defend the others. Mercury and Yang weren't far behind as they jumped out the left side door.

"Like I said back at the school, the greater the numbers the greater chance we have at surviving". Morita quoted his previous comment while Saeko just readied herself.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, the circumstances are vastly different to what they were back at the school". Mercury then charged forward before bringing his lead leg up high and unleashed a devastating shot that tore through half a dozen of their heads.

"Yeah, that's because we're all armed to the teeth. Right"? Korukami said as he fired a few shot from the P90 into the horde, whether or not he killed any is unknown when a certain navy blue haired girl walked by him.

"You're not the only one with a dark side to you Saeko, even smarties like me can have big secrets". Taniuchi then licked her lips maniacally before bring putting her mask on, she then unlocked all the gas and oxide pump valves before pulling the trigger that unleashed a roar of bright yellow Flames reaching out 15m in front of her absolutely incinerating everything in it's range. While the mask could muffle her voice to a certain point, some of the group could distinctively hear her sadistically joyful laughter.

" _These girls are crazy, the lot of them"._ Morita thought as he and most of the others watched in aw at this new side the supposed mouse now had.

"No time to waste, better get some action myself before there's nothing left". With that Saeko took off into what remained of the horde with her bokken while Mercury and were having a hand-to-hand killing frenzy.

Further up the road some guards saw the madness occurring down at the barricade and immediately went to alert their higher-ups. One stayed behind to continue watching the insanity down there.

"EVERYONE GET BACK, IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT THIS CAN REALLY DO"! Taniuchi shouted to everyone else through her mask as she unlocked a fourth valve. Mercury and Yang looked at each other for a few seconds before realising the third tank on the back pack was a Napalm tank and that a mix of Petrol, Oxide, and Napalm would effortlessly turn the current flame white as well as double it's damaging capabilities and range, they quickly pulled Saeko out of the horde much to her process and got back to the others in time to see Taniuchi's eyes squint slightly in anticipation for what would happen next. When she pulled the trigger again the flame roared out with such intensity it could give a plasma cutter a run for it's money, and while she was feeling the backlash of heat from it the infected were feeling it's full wrath as nearly 3 dozen of them turned to ashes in an instant. The men stationed up the road were near terrified at this act and so were most of the rescued survivors, some of them thought they were watching the infected be dispatched by a new sub branch of the C.D.C that they dubbed the B.C.E (just something I made up. It stands for Biohazard Containment and Extermination). Before long the fire had consumed nearly all of them leaving a few stragglers and crawlers here and there.

While their were a few shot every now and then, it was more than enough to bring some of the group members back around. When Saya walked out she was greeted with an overwhelming stench of decayed burnt corpses and it was more than enough for her loose her composure and nearly her stomach contents.

"What the hell happened when we were out cold"? Saya asked but knowing full well she will regret the question.

"It's quite simple actually, Taniuchi let herself go wild and this is the result". Takashi answered while walking up to her before hugging her tightly. "So your okay, no concussion or anything".

"I'm fine, just got a headache that's all but I thinks it's more because of the smell than anything else". Saya then held her right arm to her face in an attempt to block it out.

"Good because we have company coming". Takashi pointed up the road to a group of people in thermal suits carrying ladders and high-pressure fire hose guns.

"Get them over this fence before anymore show up". One of the suited people said as the others brought ladders and moved a portion of the barricade away.

"Thanks for saving us, we really appreciate it". Mr Maresato said while Alice was holding his hand behind him.

"Of course, she is my daughter after all". The Woman removed her helmet and dark pink hair flowed out around her, this caught Saya's eye instantly.

"MOMMY". Saya then ran and jumped into her mother's arms while sobbing happily. While that was happening Hirano looked behind him and saw Toshimi putting a small tarp over the M2 Browning.

"Why are you doing that Toshimi"? as Hirano asked, some of the looked over to who he was talking to, only to see a half covered Machine gun strapped to the girls back.

"Hey young lady, we would insist that you had over that gun-". The guard couldn't finish his sentence as he received an angered glare from Toshimi.

"I will not had over what's rightfully mine, I may not have used it yet but I feel like it's already bonded with me". Toshimi than finally covered the last of it up before walking up to Hirano "Wouldn't you agree Kohta".

"We shall discuss everything when we're inside, please follow us". Yuriko said as she and her guardsmen lead the group to the estate. "And don't worry about what ever that is, we'll secure it later".

Upon walking through the gates all eyes were on the teenagers and the illegal weapons they were carrying with them, but as the onlookers started to relax a strong gust of wind blew by and removed the tarp off Toshimi's back and everyone's eyes went as wide as dining plates at the oversized gun on her back.

"Where the hell did the get stuff like that". One of the spoke as murmurs and other talks about the new arrivals started springing up.

"that's the one over there, the one who turned the horde into a bonfire". Another few said while pointing at Taniuchi.

"No way, the gun on the other girls back. It's a .50cal M2 Browning. I remember that from my days during the Second World War, my entire platoon was cut down by one of those". An elderly man said while recollecting memories.

"These kids must think their hot stuff walking around with all those weapons". A woman in a casual kimono said silently while glaring at the students before they entered the Mansion.

Chapter End.

 **Please leave a review if possible because I don't know if you think I'm doing a good job so far or if I'm just loosing my mind at this point.**

A/N: this took me over a week to complete as I had just deviated far from the main plot and in truth I've also started forgetting the main plot toward the end. Now I decided to try out the dream idea in the first part for Saeko of all people because I wanted to test something out and I believe I may have some fruitful results, also the idea of making Taniuchi and Kawamoto attempt to cosplay tf2 characters only hit me yesterday as did the idea of actually giving them personalities and backgrounds, and boy did making the mouse of the group secretly be a lunatic pyro become to fun to pass up. Also I figured that I'd follow a bit more to the manga on this chapter so in this case for my story Morita and Saeko don't get separated. If anyone's been living on a different planet and don't understand what I'm talking about, the anime and the manga are kind of taking different paths at the moment but it would help to see some more progress to either one of those PLEASE! So yeah that's this chapter done up and I'll get the next one done hopefully by next week. Seeya's.


	8. A Safe Haven Isn't As Safe As You Think

Chapter 8. A Safe Haven Isn't As Safe As You Think

Speech patterns:

"Hello": regular speech.

" _I can't believe this":_ Thought speech.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY": shouting.

' _Where am I'_ : Dreamscape/memory speech.

'I can't believe it': mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

3rd Person P.O.V

Location: Takagi Estate, Tokonosu, Japan.

Time: 3:30pm, 18th February 2016. Z-day+1.

As most people were settling down and getting used to the exceedingly armed up teenagers appearance, some of the other survivors were still on edge.

"I don't like this, those weapons should have been handed over to the guards so why do they have them". One man in a certain tent of the same minded people spoke out.

"You're not wrong especially that girl with the black hair, she and that short fatty don't look to reluctant to hand over their weapons". Another man said as others glared at the mental image.

"If gets to it, then we'll need to do something about it ourselves". The woman in the casual kimono said which got everyone in the tent agreeing with her.

Elsewhere in the house.

"Finally a large enough place to keep secure. Wait a minute where are Hirano and Toshimi"? Kawamoto asked while looking around the large lounge room for the two.

"They did say something about maintenance before separating, so they're probably in a garage or something like that". Takashi said as he walked in beside Saya who had changed from her uniform into a frilly white shirt and a knee length black dress skirt.

"Good, now that nearly all of us are hear we should talk about our long term plan". Mercury's sentence quickly caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean long term plan, it's seems pretty safe hear at the moment wouldn't everyone agree". Korukami said while getting nods from Yamada and Kawamoto.

"We're only safe for the moment but remember that things aren't doing to well outside those gates, not to mention how uneasy everyone became when they saw us. The others are already on edge and we didn't help, trust me I know that much". Mercury responded.

"I see how that makes sense, when a nation is in a disaster situation like this than facilities that provide the necessities for everyday living will either be under threat or not working at all, that becomes a disaster to the surrounding area's. Please feel welcome to add anything on to that Takagi". Taniuchi said the last part almost in a way to mock Saya.

"So we're still sticking with our original plan, get to the shine in the mountain range and live there till this pandemic comes to an end". Yang finished up and with that the groups brief meeting came to a close.

"Looking back on it, it's hard to believe it's only been one day since everything came to an end. For as well as everyone here is holding up, other areas may not be so lucky". Mercury and Yang both looked out the large window in the back of the lounge toward the glow of the slowly setting sun.

"With how things are now, it won't be long before this community falls apart as well. You've seen some of them haven't you, half don't fully understand what's really happened out there". Yang then nudged her head on to Mercury's shoulder before letting her eyes slide shut.

Elsewhere in the estates Garage.

"Man this place is great, we probably have enough materials for some modifications to weapons and maybe some reinforcing to the halftrack". Hirano was going nuts rambling while pulling apart his rifle to clean.

"I don't know, I'd rather leave the M2 alone if that's alright". Toshimi walked up to the table he was at before pulling the R.P.D apart with Hirano's guidance.

"Hey, those are real firearms, what are you kids doing with them"? The mechanic asked as he climbed out from under the damaged area of the halftrack to face the pair while pointing a wrench at them.

"We just kind of borrowed them from-". Hirano didn't get to finish when Toshimi butted in.

"We have these weapons because we were given them, and before you ask these weapons are now our property so we do not have any obligation to hand them over thank you very much". Toshimi was quite crude with her statement as if she was trying to get a reaction out of the mechanic and she almost did if the pink haired heiress walked in on the discussion.

"Is that all Matsudo"? Saya asked as passed by.

"No ma'am, I'll be on my way now". Matsudo proceeded to walk out without another word leaving the three teens alone.

"Why did you let him treat you that way"? Saya asked but the question was more than likely aimed at Hirano.

"Their adults aren't-". Toshimi again cut off Hirano.

"Adults or not that doesn't mean they can tell us what to do now, that time is gone and there's nothing anyone can do to change it back. So these weapons will be our protection and their not allowed to take them from us, got it Kohta". Toshimi scowled him while tightly hugging the M2 Browning with the barrel going between her breasts.

"Anyways don't get too comfortable, we won't be staying to long". Saya blankly stated and while Toshimi understood Hirano was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, we've got everything we need right here". Hirano asked still not getting the point.

"Don't you see, even though we have a safe haven doesn't mean we'll have the resources to maintain it forever. The workers at the power plant and water purification centre have families that they worry about to and it's not like we're able to keep them safe all the time, unless for some reason the infected want to lend a hand". Saya scowled the now understanding Hirano before storming out.

"To be honest, you had that one coming for not already knowing but she could have been a bit less harsh explaining it to you". Toshimi than finished putting her R.P.D back together and strapped the M2 Browning back on to her webbing but before walking out she turned to walk back to Hirano. "Just know that while you are a little slower than others at understanding some things there are other subjects you know a lot more about than even Takagi or Taniuchi does for that matter, so be proud of who you are ok Kohta". Toshimi proceeded to plant a kiss on his cheek before walking out the door leaving Hirano dazed and with some blood dripping out his right nostril.

In the back yard of the estate.

"We're safe here for the time being, so will you hold up on that promise and teach me how to use a sword effectively"? Morita asked while both sat on a bench in the veranda.

"As long as you're able to answer a question for me". Saeko looked Morita dead in the eyes and he wasn't turning away.

"Okay shoot, I'm all ears". Morita responded rather quickly.

"Why is it you had to choose me of all people to fall in love with"? Saeko's question really didn't seem to surprise Morita much as he knew she'd have to ask him that someday.

"I guess it's because there was something about you, something that peaked my interest. Why, is there a problem"? Morita answered before giving her a question.

"It's just when we were resting in the halftrack this morning I had a strange dream, usually when I sleep I recollect that day I attacked that man. I was standing outside in a clear spring day and I was older maybe in my early 30s so there about, I was walking to a dojo in the back yard to practice some old kendo moves when I heard a child's voice. Even stranger is that the kid claimed to be my Daughter; she even looked a lot like me except for her right eye, which was the same colour as yours. I don't understand what that dream was meant to be about, could you make anything out". Saeko's extremely long sentence finally finished and Morita felt like he was sitting through a lecture before thinking of an answer.

"It may be that you heart is starting to influence that way you sub conscious works and that may contribute itself as a desire you never knew you had until you finally found real love, but that's only my opinion and we both know I'm no expert on this stuff". Morita then stood up and picked up Saeko's bokken before walking out on to the grassy surface. "So will I be able to learn a few things now or should we wait awhile". Looking back to Saeko she seemed deep in thought about what he said.

"Maybe later, I just need some time alone please". Saeko then got up and walked off. _"It didn't make any sense before but it might now. What if that was the only way for my darkness to fade away, they always said in health class that being a parent had a lot of responsibility to it so maybe that responsibility would give my urge for control a different purpose"._ Saeko while in thought was almost shocked as the thought of actually being a mother suddenly crossed her mind.

Elsewhere within the estate.

Shizuka walked down the halls unsure about what she would do until she bumped into Mr Maresato.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted you or anything". Shizuka bowed in apology while not being aware of how sizable her chest is.

"There's no need to apologise, I was getting Alice to sleep that's all. Could we possibly talk, there's something I need to get off my chest". Mr Maresato looked down after saying the last part.

"And what do you need to talk about"? Shizuka spoke while gazing at him in a confused manner.

"It's just before your group took us in I told that we'd find her mother, my wife later. I know why but I just don't understand why it's easier to lie to a child, I've tried to deny it myself but I saw it with my own eyes. She's dead, Alice's mother became one of the infected before I went to rescue Alice, and No matter how hard I try I just can't bring myself to tell her the truth". Mr Maresato started to break down at this point.

"I guess they're not as understanding as we adults are, they don't take it as easily we do". Shizuka's rarely known serious side made itself seen as she tried her best to comfort Mr Maresato.

"I know she'll have to hear the truth one day, but how do you tell your own daughter that her mother is dead without breaking her heart". Unbeknown to the conversing adults Alice couldn't get to sleep because she was worried about how her dad was acting so she quietly followed them into the lounge, that's when she heard the tragic truth. Her mom was no longer with them, tears started to appear under her eyes.

"What. Daddy are you saying mommy's not with us anymore"? Mr Maresato heard his daughters voice while Shizuka let her head hang low before making a decision.

"I think it would be best if I leave". As Shizuka was about to get up a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"It would be better if you stay please, I know how emotionally fragile a child is. She already not taking this and I fear it's just going to get worse as I tell her everything". As Mr Maresato spoke Alice walked up to stare face to face with the two adults, both of whom had grim looks on their faces.

"Are you telling the truth daddy, is mommy really not going to be with us anymore". Unfortunately Alice didn't quite understand what he meant as she didn't hear the whole thing properly.

"It's true dear, your mommy isn't here anymore. As much as I wish against it there's nothing any of us can do to change it". Mr Maresato started crying quietly at this point.

"But where'd she go, why'd she leave us"? Alice was only now beginning to understand what her father was on about.

"She didn't have a choice, when everything started going to hell I was near the building she worked in. by the time I got there it was chaos, as I looked through each floor I eventually found her but she". Mr Maresato was really falling apart at this point, he nearly couldn't continue as he saw Alice's face until Shizuka placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's ok, I've seen conditions like this before. It's better to get it all out now than hold on to it any longer". Shizuka's serious side was at this point overwhelming her ditzy personality.

"She must've been bitten because she was stumbling around the room like the others, I couldn't bring myself to end what her body had become. I'm sorry Alice but mommy's gone, she's dead". Mr Maresato had all but lost it a that point and even Alice who finally had everything sink in started crying as she sat on the couch with the two adults. Shizuka what she could to comfort the crying child, as there wasn't much she could do about Mr Maresato.

Elsewhere in the estate.

Takashi was lying on a bed in one of the guest rooms just relaxing when the door creaked open to reveal the person who tore him apart.

"Takashi are you there, I was wondering if we could talk for awhile so we can be on the same page". Takashi was listening but chose to pretend otherwise as he had had enough of Rei's antics to last him a lifetime.

"Takashi, I know you can hear me, please could we just talk". Rei's voice started to become cracked as her tone saddened. Finally giving up Takashi sat up and turned to face her with an annoyed look painted on his face.

"And what could you possibly want to talk about with me". Takashi's voice overly laced with venom as he stared at Rei with the get out of my sight eyes.

"I just wanted to know how things are between us, I want you to know that I still have feelings toward you". Rei took a few steps forward before being halted by a bellowing hate filled voice.

"First you break my heart, then you betray my trust in Hisashi by going out with him, next you convict me as a killer for stopping the body of said friend and then go on to say that you used him as a means to get to me, you try to forcefully hook back up with me even though I clearly gave my heart and affection to Saya, and finally last night you as far as to try and maim or even kill Saya just out of Jealousy. I'd say things between us have gone off a cliff very quickly so whatever feelings you still have toward me, get rid of them because I got rid of mine a long time ago". Takashi's speech pierced Rei's heart like a sword or a spear for that matter as his anger toward her didn't just pierce her heart, it went straight through it. Rei only stood there as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"So that's all there is to talk about, you lost you ability to care about me ever since you hooked up with Takagi. It's not fair to think you'd give up on me so quickly after I dumped you, would have still given up you had known what Hisashi and I were doing"? Rei looked back at Takashi as tears were rolling down her face.

"I guess it's too late to know anymore, we can't turn back time so what's happened has happened. That doesn't change that fact you aren't welcome to be by my side anymore, just consider it a final kindness that I let you still call me by my first name, now just leave". Takashi bellowed at Rei. All she could do in return was look into Takashi's eyes one final time before turning away and opening her mouth.

"From this day forth I won't care about you, I won't show any feeling of affection toward you and I'll only despise you, Takagi and any kids you two may be fortunate enough to have, I hope that remains in both our heads till the day we die Komuro". With that said Rei walked out with her head hung low and her face displaying anger and upset on it. As she was walking down the hallway she looked up to see Saya walking down the same hallway and instantly her anger increased as she saw the unnaturally smiling pink haired girl walk past her.

"Takagi, I'm never going to forgive you for taking Komuro from me, but now I've decided that you can both share my hatred from here onward". Rei's voice sent a slight chill down Saya's spine before she regained her composure and a smug smile appeared on her face.

"You can throw as much hatred at us as you want but as long as we have each other than it will mean nothing". Saya then walked down to the room Takashi was in and closed the door leaving a distraught Rei in the middle of the hallway before she ran off to her room.

Back in the guest room.

As Saya stepped away from the door she dropped her smile and looked over to an equally unhappy Takashi.

"So I guess you ran into her on the way here". Takashi said as he lay back down on the bed and covered his face.

"Yeah I saw her, she's worse than before. What happened, did you two speak or something and it got out of hand". Saya proceeded to walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge of it.

"you could say that, I just told her what she needed to know after everything she's done, and as much as it would hurt either of us it had to be done". Takashi shifted himself slightly on the bed and Saya lay down next to him.

"If it was the only way you think she could have let go of her lingering attachments to you than so be it, otherwise she'd try again and maybe even succeed in killing me just to have you. Personally I'm glad you halted her advances completely". Saya then grabbed hold of Takashi's arm with her own before sighing. "Every now and then I still think of you as an idiot, but then I remember that it's one of the reasons why I took you into my heart, it's because an idiot has the opportunity to learn from their mistakes without a big deal being made out of it and strive to improve next time". Saya moved herself so she was now lying sideways on top of Takashi, she clutched his arm deep into her chest and tears began to appear. "When you're born into a prestigious family like me everyone around you always expects only the best, only perfection and when I made a mistake or failed anything than I'm constantly reminded of it, and I don't take that well so I to strive to be the best while having those previous failures ghost me". Takashi did all he could to comfort Saya as she cried into his chest. "Could you promise me something Takashi".

"Sure, name it and I'll keep it". Takashi spoke softly into her ears before she lifted herself up so she was sitting on top of him.

"Promise me you won't ever leave my side, that you'll be with me till the end".

"Now that's promise I will take with me to the grave, I remember we both made that promise to each other in front of our families. So to break that promise would also mean being dishonourable to my family". Takashi's answer was all Saya needed to hear. She responded to that answer by leaning down and kissing Takashi passionately for a while before slowly breaking away. Saya then jumped off the bed and walked to the door before turning back to face Takashi.

"You know you can sleep with me if you feel lonely". With that said Saya opened the door and walked out.

Time skip: 9:00pm

Mercury was sitting on his and Yang's bed in the guest room with his shirt off and just staring out the window, thinking back on his previous life on Remnant and how it would be today when he was brought out by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"so what're you thinking about and don't say nothing in particular, we've known each other for 10 years now so I know that pose you have when your deep in thought". Yang only tightened her embrace pressing her chest against his back and placing her head on his left shoulder.

"Fine. Tell me Yang, do you ever think about our old lives back on Remnant and the families we used to have"? Mercury felt Yang's posture only relax as she figured he'd ask her eventually.

"Truthfully I still miss them and I wish we could go back again but we both know that's impossible. It's just that I'd want to see Ruby again someday, and Dad, and everyone else I made friends with in beacon and the other schools. Wouldn't you feel the same way"? Yang questioned Mercury as she figured there was something behind his question.

"Just as truthfully, no. I don't miss my father, nor my team and I never actually had any friends. I guess I should come clean about my past. My father raised me to continue the Black families line as assassins but he always came home late each night and he was drunk enough that you called smell it a mile off, one day he came home so drunk he thought I wouldn't ever amount to anything as his son so he tore off my legs, that led to the first time I had prosthetics and I used them to kill my father later that night. When I did, my first two supposed teammates walked out of the woods we lived in and told me everything they planned on doing, naturally without anywhere else to go I accepted and asked what was in it for me though I never got an answer I tagged along anyway. From there we met a street rat in Vale called Roman Torchwick and things only got worse from there. I aided Cinder in nearly completely stripping the fall maidens power from it's host and helped her rally the white fang into a readied army. So if I had a choice whether I'd stay here or go back to an uncertain future in Remnant then I'd choose to stay here". Mercury's past was more than a shock to Yang as she only now found out he was basically raised to kill back in Remnant. "Now that you know my past, I wouldn't be surprised if you rejected me from here on". However the response Mercury got to that statement took him quite off guard as she let go and proceeded to shove him on to his back and crawl on top of him.

"That may have been who you were once but we got a second chance at life and we've made this one better together, I don't care what you were like back in Remnant because that you isn't here it's only a faded ghost of the you that's laying here now, and it's about time you let that ghost free from existence for good. In this world you are Mercury Black the undefeated street foot fighter and more importantly my lover, so why don't you show me that even in this time you still care about me hmm". Yang finished by placing a gentle kiss on Mercury's lips.

"So you don't care that I was a murderer back then, you really can be naive sometimes". Mercury than returned the favour pulling Yang close to him, their eyes staring into each others before Yang opened her mouth to speak.

(Sex Scene: Mercury and Yang. Skip if easily skittish)

"I figured we'd be heading to the shrine soon, so I was thinking maybe we could do it now so when we're settled down in the shrine than we could start that family we always wanted". Yang's eyes turned red but not for their usual reason however Mercury had seen this side to her before.

"Not this time, we wait until we're safe at the shrine. Now would you just calm down you sex crazed animal". Mercury bluntly stated trying to get Yang to calm down before he realised that as soon as she finished speaking it was already too late. Yang had already pinned him down and was trying her best to get to him, but it wasn't working so she tried being more forceful as she harshly claimed his lips to distract him while one of her hands slid down his chest toward his pants and began to undo them.

"What's the matter with having some fun before we leave, besides no one will know if we stay quite enough". Yang removed the kiss to whisper into his ear as she undid his pants and began pulling them off, the only obstacle for her now were his boxers. Her arms were caught mid way through the process of taking them off, she looked up with yearning eyes into the disapproving ones Mercury was showing her.

"Does the word no mean anything to the current you". Mercury's statement this time only fell on deaf eyes as she forced one arm out of his grip and yanked his boxers off. What she saw was more than impressive. Mercury on the other hand just rolled his eyes knowing now that she wasn't going to stop so he just ran with it. Yang only stared at it's erect state before crawling back up to Mercury and sitting down on it so it he would go straight inside her, only stifling a low grunt from the two Yang laid herself down on top of Mercury's chest. Mercury's desiring side was now showing itself as he wrapped his arms around he back and pulled her in.

"Promise you'll be quiet and we'll continue". Mercury than rolled her on to her back so he was now on top.

"I promise to remain quiet until we're done". That was more than enough convincing as Mercury's eyes now displayed the exact same yearning as Yang's. they pressed into each other. When squished down Yang's chest still made a sizable gap between the two, as they ravished each other's lips for dominance Mercury began thrusting deeper inside her. This kept up between the two and Mercury eventually blew his load inside Yang and after 5 more minutes they were too exhausted to continue.

(Sex Scene over. Yes I realise that it was a short and cut one for all of you who were reading it but that's because this was my first time trying that sort of thing and I had no clue what I was doing especially considering it was these two of all the couples I could have chosen in this story).

"Well that was quite something". Yang said as she crawled back on top of Mercury who was near asleep.

"Yeah, now you've had your fun will you not do that again". Mercury Then yawned deeply and slowly fell asleep.

"Okay, but only until we get to the shrine". Yang also fell asleep on top of Mercury after speaking.

Elsewhere in the estate.

As Saeko and Morita were settling into their sleep Saeko was having the same dream as she did this morning.

' _Mommy, are you okay. Your not acting like yourself'._ Saeko's daughter skipped toward her while giggling playfully.

' _I'm alright, just thinking about something. Nothing really in particular, now Saiysha do you want me to show you some basic sword skills'?_ Saeko spoke softly to Saiysha as she sat in her lap looking at Saeko with a large smile on her face.

' _Okay mommy, but first I want to know why do you always devote so much time in looking after me. I sometimes hear you talk in your sleep saying you failed at being a person, why do you say that about yourself'._ Saiysha's comment really took Saeko off guard as she than cuddled into her mommy and her smile started to fade.

' _It's because long ago when I was only a young teenager I was attacked by a man at a gas station, but because I had my practice sword with me I was calm not scared and when he dropped his guard I attacked back. Ever since than I've been cursed with this darkness, when your father and I had you I thought that it would be gone as I now had something I needed to protect but it still reminds me it exists even now which is why whenever I sleep I always see my darkness become yours as well'._ Saeko started to cry at this point as she tightly hugged her daughter.

' _Mommy'?_ Not entirely understanding what her mother meant she too started to cry for she hated seeing her mother upset.

' _PLEASE SAIYSHA PROMISE ME YOU'LL NEVER FOLLOW THE SAME PATH I DID, PROMISE ME YOU'LL REMAIN THE SWEET AND HAPPY ANGEL YOU ARE NOW AND NEVER TAKE THAT ROAD. There's nothing good that befalls going that way only sadness and loneliness, I'm thankful your father managed to pull me back as far as he did and bringing you into this world brought me back even more but I'm still lingered by my what I can't escape. So please stay the way you are, always happy and always strong'._ Saeko let go of Saiysha as her dream started to crumble around her telling her it was time to wake up. Opening her eyes in reality now only started to feel like a cruelty, looking around she noticed that Morita was still sound asleep. She than looked at the clock by her bedside table and noticed that the time was only 2:30am, she then laid her head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling before quietly speaking.

'If that dream, no when that dream becomes reality I will be rid of you inside me'. Saeko brought her right arm up as if to reach up to the ceiling and spread her fingers out before grabbing nothing.

'Soon you'll no longer be a fantasy in my mind Saiysha, you'll be real for me to hold in my arms. I promise'. Saeko then closed her eyes again and let darkness cloud them till morning.

' _I hope so too. Mommy'._

Chapter end.

Man that wasn't particularly easy, but I got through it. A few points I want to make clear. 1. I think I'm done with making all the Rei fans hate me however she'll never try to be with Takashi again. 2. I'm not sure whether or not to make it so Yang is knocked up after their intimate moment in this chapter, please comment yes or no because I want people to tell me their option. 3. Making Mr Maresato tell that truth about Alice's mother to her was really hard even on me as I'm not easy willed about orphans or people on the streets, and in Perth W.A there's only more every time I walk through them. 4. That new dream of Saeko's about a family, I'm surprised no one else ever thought of that idea. I'm just trying my best to make her now feel more like an interesting character and more like a human being who's trying to come back to terms with who they are now.

Finally I've started work on a H.O.T.D and Fallout crossover but I won't be releasing it until I'm a few chapters in however I can tell you that I'm going in a different direction to the other 2 stories so far. Well that's it from me for now seeya.


	9. Another Day, Another Problem

Chapter 9. Another Day, Another Problem

Speech patterns:

"Hello": regular speech.

" _I can't believe this":_ Thought speech.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY": shouting.

' _Where am I'_ : Dreamscape/memory speech.

'I can't believe it': mumbling/muttering quietly.

(Because of this): authors note.

3rd Person P.O.V

Time: 7:30am, 19th February 2016. Zday +2

Location: Takagi Estate, Tokonosu, Japan.

Most of the crew were only just waking up to the sounds of people ordering others around, everyone aside from Alice who was still sound asleep in her bed. Saeko was in fact the first one up because of the amount of times her father made her wake up early for training, Saya was also awake at this time because of similar reasons. Hirano woke up in the guest room he and Toshimi were occupying and came across an interesting sight. Somehow Toshimi wasn't fazed at all with the idea of sleeping with the M2 Browning still strapped to her back, Hirano just gazed in astonishment before shaking his head away from the sight. Mercury and Yang were woke up at exactly the same time and both knew full well the potential consequences of what they did last night, Mercury just stared Yang down as he didn't really have any words that could explain her behaviour but then again it was also his fault for giving in so easily. Taniuchi and Muira were by far the latest of all the teens to wake up as for some reason Taniuchi was acting a little over hyper and it took Muira an hour and most of his energy to hold her down and unclip the tank pack. Yeah these are the kind of things they'd have to deal with everyday.

"Hey Hirano, why that look? Did something happen between you and Toshimi"? Morita asked as soon as he said Hirano's face.

"No. It's just I didn't think it was possible to sleep so peacefully with a heavy machine gun still attached to your back". Hirano again looked dazed after seeing the image appear in his head.

"You shouldn't worry about her quirks, just understand that you have someone with you that's all". Yamada said as he decided to walk off to the kitchen.

Toshimi walked out of the east hallway wearing her usual attire and still had the M2 on her back.

"You're not kidding Hirano, it's like the guns glued to her back or something. How else could she possibly have it on her at all times"? Morita stated while easily surprised by the fact that ever since Toshimi got her hands on the weapon it has not left her back.

"Well you're not the only one who has to deal with over attachments. It took me nearly an hour to get the tank pack and thrower away from Taniuchi and another 20 mins to calm her to sleep; to say she likes that weapon would be an understatement". Muira looked as if he had a few bags under his eyes from the night.

Time skip: 10:00am

The group was once again going about their own daily tasks. Alice was still having trouble coming to terms with what she was told yesterday and for the moment only seemed comfortable around Shizuka who despite her personality was acting a lot like a mother figure for Alice. Meanwhile Takashi was simply taking a slow walk through the estate when he heard Saya's voice seemingly shouting at someone, upon closer inspection it turned out to be her mother. After the argument she stormed past Takashi giving him an intimidating glare, which she only sent out when she was extremely pissed off about something. Takashi knew full well when she had that look it was best to stay out of her way.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Takashi, Saya's been a bit uneasy with what I've had to tell her. I hope you can reason with her". Yuriko Takagi asked in a semi-concerned tone.

"I'll see what I can do to calm her down". Takashi then walked off after their brief conversation to find Saya. Once he did he noticed how upset she looked.

"What's the matter with you, aren't you happy to know your family is safe"? Takashi asked before receiving a fierce glare from Saya.

"Just leave it for the moment, we'll talk later". Saya then walked off leaving Takashi to wonder what just happened. That was until he heard a yelp and took off to find the source of the sound, once there he noticed Rei brush by with a neutral face and Taniuchi on the ground while wearing the tank pack, she looked like a turtle as she desperately tried to get back up.

"Hey Taniuchi, you need a hand"? Takashi asked as he had a hand outstretched to her.

"No thanks, I got it". Taniuchi quickly rolled on to her stomach before feeling the full weight of the refuelled tanks hit her, with much struggle she managed to get back up on her feet. "What the hell has gotten up her nose all of a sudden"?

"Me, That's her problem at the moment. Saya and Me, she's made a wholehearted vowel to hate us but I didn't think her emotions would cause her to neglect the rest of our team". Takashi turned his head to where Rei went before shaking it disapprovingly.

"What ever your problems are with each other. Tell her not to get others involved, I could've exploded if I hit the ground to hard". Taniuchi then stormed off to her room leaving a dumbfounded Takashi standing in the middle of the hallway.

Elsewhere outside the Estate.

Saeko tried again to bring herself round to practicing her sword skills but something seemed to be missing from her. It didn't take her long to figure out she was starting to lose her killer intent, Saeko could easily think of a few explanations as to why this was happening but the most obvious of them all would have to be that new dream of hers.

" _I need to focus, clear my mind and prepare to attack without mercy"._ Saeko than managed to calm her mind enough to start practicing. Nearly 5 minutes after starting she was so perfectly in the zone that she barely managed to stop before hitting Morita Square in the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there". Saeko's apology was answered only by a cautious grin.

"Don't worry about it, you seemed to be comfortable now. So, think you can teach me some of those skills now"? Morita asked as politely as he could hoping to side on her good side. His answer was a second bokken flying towards him, which he instinctually caught.

"Your reflexes are average but good for a simple beginner, however I expect you to pay close attention to what I'm saying understood"? Saeko's voice finally turned back to its original commanding tone as she face Morita with a stern look. The training only lasted an hour as Morita didn't have nearly enough endurance to withstand Saeko's onslaught during their practice spar. Saeko also realised that her killer intent wasn't fading but instead just remained dormant inside her waiting for her to actually fight.

Everyone was eventually called to one of the rooms in the estate for a meeting of some sort. While everyone was entering they could see Saya in the centre of the room with Takashi standing next to her. Hirano and Toshimi had a strange feeling about what was going on but they didn't get the chance to ask the question.

"Why exactly are we here for, and why are you the one telling us what to do Takagi"? Rei asked in absolute spite as she glared at the two again.

"One, cut the attitude Myiamoto as it is not called for. Two, I think I know exactly why we are having a meeting". Mercury always being the observant type already started to piece together a possible scenario.

"We're here to discuss whether we stay in this group or if we go our own way". Saya said shocking nearly everyone at once, everyone except Mercury and Yang who didn't seem surprised by this change of events.

"Why would we leave, this place is like a fortress and your parents seem to know exactly what their doing so what gives". Hirano spoke in an overly confused tone trying to find an answer in itself but got nothing.

"Well that's exactly the point, this place is secure and we know that my parents are safe but what about everyone else's. We need to know if your parents are alive shouldn't we, the only problem is that my parents are going to be evacuating the city within a matter of days and my mum thinks it's best if we stay here for the time being". Saya tried to remain as calm as possible while dealing with the memories of this mornings argument. (A/N: yes I realise that I changed how the meeting went but that's only because this time round Saya's parents figured that if she was with Takashi then there was a better chance of her surviving).

"I see. If that's the case than I'll gladly lend my assistance in aiding your search, after all you will need the extra firepower". Toshimi stood up and nodded in approval to what Hirano said.

"You've got our full support". Yang slammed her fists together as to prove a point while Mercury just stood in a relaxed position.

Everyone was snapped out of the moment of moral boosting when they heard commotion outside in the courtyard. They all ran out to the balcony to see what was going on only to see a few transport vehicles and a forklift carrying a cage with an infected man inside it, and stepping out of another vehicle was what looked like someone very important.

"Who's that"? Toshimi asked while staring at the madness.

"That's the head of the Takagi family, the man who personally judges what's right in the household and who orders exactly how things are meant to be done and in what way. My father". Saya's voice hitched after saying the last part and nearly no one knew why.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE MAN YOU SEE IN THE CAGE USED TO BE ONE OF THE RETAINERS TO MY FAMILY AND A VERY DEAR FRIEND OF MINE, ON OUR LAST ASSIGNMENT HE TRIED TO SAVE A FAMILY FROM THE INFECTED AND AS A RESULT WAS BITTEN. HIS LOYALTY AND DEVOTION TO THE SAFETY OF OTHERS EARNS HIM MY HIGHEST OF PRAISE, BUT ALL THAT MEANS NOTHING NOW AS HE HAS BECOME A MONSTER WITH CONSCIENCE OR REASON". Souichiro nodded his head in a way of saying they should open the cage. As they did the former retainer dashed out heading straight towards the don. 'I'm sorry friend'. Souichiro whispered before swinging his sword once and cutting off the infected head. "LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU, WHETHER IT IS SOMEONE YOU KNEW, A BELOVED OR CLOSE FRIEND, OR EVEN FAMILY. IF THEY ARE INFECTED THAN DO NOT HESITATE TO KILL THEM, FOR THEY WON'T MISS THE OPORTUNITY TO KILL YOU". After finishing his speech the crowd slowly disbanded, up on the balcony everyone had neutral faces.

"Well that was a thing, I guess". Yang's smart remark seemed to be ignored all together and they nearly all returned to their original discussion until a certain otaku opened his mouth.

"Swords are inefficient". Everyone turned to Hirano after he said that.

"What". Takashi said while not entirely believing what Hirano just said.

"I said a sword is not efficient at killing the infected". Hirano repeated in greater length this time.

"How efficient a sword is greatly depends on the skill and strength of the wielder, if both are on equal levels than you can cut through numerous body's without effort". Saeko argued trying to back up the claim that a sword is better than a gun.

"You're wrong. A Japanese sword can get chipped as soon as it hits bone and tends to dull out after cutting through three or more opponents, and once it gets blood over it it's effectiveness in combat is severely reduced". Hirano started becoming over defensive about how a gun is better than a sword.

"He's right you know, in the last 300 years or so Japanese swords have been made at a very pitiful quality and were mainly used for Seppuku or Honour killing where someone volunteers to be a Kaishakunin, other than that their pretty useless, only ancient Japanese swords back as far as 800 years ago were made with high quality strength". Toshimi backed up Hirano's claim with the history she knew of Japanese swords.

"Even so, if a regular or modern sword is well maintained than there is not need to worry about its effectiveness in combat". Saeko managed to throw aside Toshimi's claim, Morita was just standing beside her nodding his head in agreement even though he knew next to nothing about swords it was better not to anger Saeko in this matter.

"Hirano, I think you've made you point so you should calm down". Takashi placed a hand on the defeated otaku only for him to whip it off.

"Don't touch me, you don't even know how to fire a gun properly. I saw you down the on the road, you missed three times in a row with a shotgun. That only shows how unskilled you are". Hirano spat out, but made a grave mistake in insulting Takashi while Saya was nearby as she quickly turned her head to face Hirano with a stare that looked like it could burn a hole through steel.

"How dare you talk to him like that fatty, do you have any manners at all". Saya nearly shouted at Hirano and after a few seconds he took off, angry and upset.

"Kohta where are you going, great now look what you've done Takagi". Toshimi than took off after Hirano with an interesting amount of speed considering she still had the M2 strapped to her back. Everyone decided to help look for the otaku before he got himself into trouble again.

Time skip 20 mins.

"Jeez for a fatty he moves pretty fast". Saya spoke to herself before coming across Saeko who sitting silently at a pond of Koi.

"The Koi are a very beautiful type of fish, mainly because of the varied markings each one has but also how they move in perfect harmony with each other". Saeko stated calmly while still looking at the pond.

"So the regional kendo champion also has a part time job at a pet store, you get more interesting by the minute". Saya stated blandly while standing over Saeko. Suddenly the two heard shout coming from across the area but took their time heading to investigate it.

"C'mon kid just hand over the weapons, we won't ask again". One of the guards was trying to ask Hirano to hand over his weapons while two others were standing over him.

"No, these are my weapons and besides I'm the only one who knows how to use them". Hirano started to cry at this point before he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Kohta, hey what are you guys doing to him". Toshimi ran up to the four people with only a light strain evident in her breathing as she looked at the scenario in play.

"Listen girl it's nothing personal, we just need him to hand over what doesn't belong to him". The second guard said while trying to get the weapons out of Hirano's grip while the third man looked at her and noticed the big on her back.

"Speaking of which, I thinks it's best if you hand that over to us immediately". The third man started approaching Toshimi only to be stopped when a certain navy blue hair girl turned the corner with the flamethrower already in her hands, the rest of the group shortly followed her.

"Enough, what is going on here". Everyone turned to where the voice came form and froze solid when they saw Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi walking into the scenario.

"Sorry sir, it's just these people won't hand over the weapons that don't belong in their hands". The first guard said while trying to remain as calm as possible.

"If I may interject here. These weapons are actually mine and Yang's property and while you may believe they don't have reason to carry them I'll let you know that we allowed them permission to use them as it was a means to defend against the infected hordes around the city". Mercury's cunning allowed him to figure out an easy solution to the current predicament.

"Sir this kid's obviously lying, there's no way these two could possibly get the hands on enough money to buy all this". The first guard responded trying to dissuade the previous statement.

"You want a bet, Yang and I drove three Yakuza group to bankruptcy to get the money and buy all these and the halftrack in the garage at the moment". Mercury responded.

"Wait a minute, you drove three Yakuza groups broke. Oh now I remember you, I used to go to some street fighting matches and maybe even place bets just to have some fun every once in a while. Your Mercury Black and your Yang Xiao Long, the tag team hand and foot fighters known as Metal Dragon said to be unbeatable, I actually lost quite a few bets when you were fight various opponents. It all makes sense now, so the weapons really are yours". The third man realising his mistake stood up and bowed in respect to the pair.

"So you two are the infamous Metal Dragon, I must say I didn't picture such a pair to be mere teenagers. I suppose it's not surprising that the two of you would be alive, however I must ask why you let these people carry around such overkill". Souichiro looked at Mercury and Yang sternly after glancing at the others behind them, each one carrying their own accustomed weapon.

"Everyone must have some way of defending themselves, so it's only natural that we let them use our valued collection in order to attain the best ability to survive and live through this madness". Mercury gave his answer to the Don and while Souichiro didn't look convinced he was more than impressed by the fact that a teenager was giving a well-understood argument to him.

"Very well than, if it means that I won't have any trouble in my household than I will let you and your friends keep their weapons". With that Souichiro turned and left the area while displaying a look that was completely uncommon in Yuriko's eyes, acceptance.

"Consider yourself very lucky we arrived when we did Hirano, if we didn't than we'd be down a few vital pieces of equipment and your effectiveness as a sniper would be lost". Takashi started a full-blown rant right in Hirano's face.

"Enough, you can all leave before this situation gets any further out of hand". Mercury basically ordered the others to leave while he and Yang went the other way.

"Honestly, I feel like this groups being run by a king Taijitu. Two heads calling the shots, you and Takashi. It doesn't help that the rest seem to contribute less and less each time round". Yang's analysis of the group's current situation couldn't be closer to the truth.

"Your right, and for once I have no idea how to resolve the problem". Mercury blankly stated as they walked by the tents toward the main entrance to the estate. Both of them froze at what they saw and mentally slapped themselves for thinking it wouldn't be possible. There at the main gate to the courtyard was an all to familiar minibus, with it was an equally familiar and repulsive trio followed by fresh new faces that were no doubt part of the same group.

"You've got to be kidding me. Like a pack of Beowolves, they just search for the nearest populated area to ruin". Yang's hair started to glow after speaking as to say she was pissed.

At the courtyard.

"I can't believe the son of senator Shido is alive and here for that matter, it's a shame about the current situation I was going to vote for him during the next election". A guard holding a umbrella over Shido's head was more the willing to lose his position as guardsmen of one of the Japanese Ultranationalists just to vote for a tyrant.

"As much as I like your praise I'm just a simple school teacher". Shido's smile could fool most simple-minded people.

"Here we are, I must warn you that the Don is quite busy at the moment so it would be best if you wait for a while". The guard then retracted the umbrella and started opening the door.

"I don't care what happens to me honestly I only care for the safety of the children I saved". Shido's moment of glory was short lived however when a fire eyed brunette dashed toward him and aimed a bayonet at his face.

"How admirable". Rei's eyes displayed a horrifying amount of killer intent.

"Miss Myiamoto, you would begin to know how glad I am to see you alive". Shido's fake smile and relieved voices wasn't fooling anyone this time round.

"Do you know why I'm good with a spear. Because I trained with a bayonet, by my father who was never phased by anything his whole life. So I couldn't bear it when I saw him apologise to me saying that I was held back because of him. But I know that only you had control over the grading of each student". (A/N: Which I must insist is a bullshit system to begin with, luckily it could never be allowed here in Australia). Rei's breath was heavy with anger as she dug the bayonet into Shido's cheek causing blood to start appearing. The rest of the group appeared behind the door each one displaying various emotions. The most notable of all of them was Taniuchi surprisingly as she was twitching frantically and her eyes displayed her desire to burn her former teacher to ashes as made evident with her hands slowly opening the valves.

"Myiamoto, your not actually considering murder are you. Remember your fathers a police officer, it wouldn't bode well for him to know that his child killed someone". Shido was now resorting to his ability to persuade people.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU". Rei yelled at the top of her lungs getting nearly everyone's attention.

"Than you should kill him". Souichiro peered from the side of the building with two guardsmen and his face showed a stern and serious look. "A while back I used to have an association with his father but now that all means nothing". After hearing those words Shido was in utter shock but then an idea popped into his head.

"Very well then, go ahead and kill me but just know that this action will play as a deep reminder in your conscience. As your teacher I can't offer you any better information". Shido had believed he won this argument as Rei was tremble while trying to make a decision.

"Myiamoto, before you make a decision could I say something". Mercury and yang appeared walking up the other set of stairs.

"Go ahead". Rei's voice easily had hints of confusion and sadness in it.

"Mr Shido, I hope you understand that this world we live in now has no room for guilt or regret. Like you once said back at the school when you tried to kill one of our fellow students "only the strong can survive in this world, the weak have no place" and your partially right, however your concept of strong is completely different to what I believe it is. My concept is that to be strong in this world means to not have hesitation to do what is right, to not feel guilt or remorse if your actions have lead to an unforseen series of events. Note also that in order to live in a world where you need to kill in order to survive a conscience is no longer existent, after killing for the first time you feel all these emotions hit you at once but after you continue to kill you get used to it and that signals the death of your conscience. Myiamoto I'm finished speaking, you can make your decision now". Mercury's long talk had come to an end and while the rest of the group have various looks on them Rei slowly raised her head to Shido's view and she wore a sinisterly maniacal smile on her face.

"Thank you Mercury, that's made my choice a whole lot easier". Rei than raised her rifle back up to Shido's face.

"Wh Wait what are you doing"? To say Shido was shocked that his last plan had been turned on it's head would be an understatement. Even further to his terror he saw Rei's finger squeezing the trigger.

"Putting an end to my family's suffering". After finishing her one liner she straight out pulled the trigger giving Shido a third eye for a few seconds before his body fell backwards and slid down the stairs with a streak of blood before stopping at the bottom of the main entrance in a pool of crimson.

"We were prepared for that outcome but we didn't actually expect you to make that decision". Yang walked past Shido's corpse as other people started to gather around the situation.

"What was that noise, Mr Shido did something happ-". Yuuki stopped speaking as she and Tsunoda approached Shido's body and the ones responsible for it. Something clicked in Tsunoda and without reason or hesitation he turned directly to face Mercury.

"What the hell have you done you bastard". Tsunoda's fists were clenched and he looked ready to charge.

"Nothing really, just coached Myiamoto to make the right decision". Mercury than pointed over to Rei who had just snapped out of her blind rage and looked down to see Shido's body, realising she actually killed him Rei started being hit by all sorts of emotions before throwing her rifle down on the floor. "And by the looks of it I'd say her conscience has died with him".

That did it. Tsunoda in his own blind rage charged straight at Mercury forgetting all to well how many time Mercury had kicked his ass. This time though he was being watched by Yuuki and the rest of Shido's new group as well as every other survivor in the estate, so he tried to look like the tougher opponent and many of the people Yuuki included figured he would be victorious.

"if I had any money on me I'd bet 200 yen that the grey haired kid is going to be sore tomorrow". The woman in the casual purple dress said as she was interested in the fight.

"Enough. If there's going to be a fight than at least make it on even grounds". On of the guardsmen said as four others started clearing some space for the two.

"I'm going to make you pay for assisting in our leaders death, than I'll take care of the brunette". Tsunoda had all but lost complete self-control as he tried and failed to intimidate Mercury.

"Shido was a snake and a murderer there was no way we were going to let something like him live, even if Myiamoto didn't kill him I would've. If you can't see what he's made you become since we started Highschool than I'll gladly beat some sense back into that empty head of yours 'old friend'".

Music start: Avenged Sevenfold. I Won't See You Tonight Part 2.

Both started to slowly circle each other before Tsunoda sprinted forward with one of his arms hung back ready for an accelerated strike.

"Wait a minute, hey lady I think you would've lost your bet. I've had that happen before too". Some random man said while watching as Mercury effortlessly blocked Tsunoda's attack and shoved him back with a foot to the guts.

"And why exactly would you say that"? The same woman asked as they saw Mercury dash towards Tsunoda before double front flip jumping over him, landing behind him and tripping him up. Tsunoda was luck to roll out of the way of a rib-smashing stomp. He unfortunately couldn't dodge one of Mercury's attacks that combined a break dance, pretending to trip himself Mercury used that momentum landing on his hands and propelled both feet into Tsunoda's chest as he was recovering, Mercury than followed that up by launching himself in the air stretching one leg up high before slamming it down on Tsunoda's shoulder with a loud crunch to signal his shoulder-blade breaking, he then finished it off with an upper kick to his jaw knocking him out cold.

"Because that's Mercury black of the infamous street fighter pair Metal Dragon". The first man responded as Mercury stood victorious over Tsunoda's unconscious form. Everyone was at first in awe at the sheer skill Mercury had but in the remains of Shido's new cult that awe quickly turned to anger, as Yuuki looked like she was going to throw a tantrum at what had recently happened while another member was running with a baseball bat to beat Mercury's head in only for him to come to a surprising stop as his weapon was quickly yanked out of his hands by a unimpressed blonde. Even more to his horror was seeing her effortlessly snap it in two.

"You should really think about what your doing before you make a mistake". Souichiro had enough of the madness that was taking place in his home and after some serious debate ordered the remainder of Shido's group to leave and never come back while some of the guards were about to dispose of Shido's body they turned around to see Taniuchi with her flamethrower pointed directly at the corpse slowly burning it away.

"So you think it would have been possible to bring our old friend back". Yang looked over to Mercury as he stood at the gate while the minibus drove out.

"No not anymore. his head is as thick as concrete, I was just wasting my breath trying to bring him back but there's now. He's no longer worth trying to save". Mercury started walking off while some of the other survivors eyed the two. Walking up the stairs he noticed that Rei was still in the same position while trying her best to come to terms with the fact that she had just murdered someone.

"I can't believe you convinced her to do that, don't you have any clue what could've happened to her". Mr Maresato eyed Mercury down with a disappointed look, but who could blame him after seeing that series of events. He made sure Alice was with Shizuka so she would not have to see the madness that had occurred.

"What happens to Myiamoto depends on the way she recollects the actions she's taken, I may have given her reason behind the choice but the final decision was up to her and her alone. How she turns out in the next few days is only up to her". Mercury simply walked past everyone with a calm look on his face before turning around and seeing what could only be described as a extreme mix of comical and disturbing at the same time. At the bottom of the entrance was Taniuchi sitting on some stairs warming her hands at the now indescribable burning body, though it wasn't seen he could sense in her aura that her darkness was currently in partial control.

Time skip 2:30pm

Saya, Takashi, Kohta and Toshimi were gathered in one of the tents trying to explain to a bunch of arrogant adults what's happening.

"Let me tell you again. Killing pandemic, that gives no reason as to why dead corpses start walking around eating people, face it there's not going to be a way to stop this unless any of you are top rank medical scientists with access to a state of the art laboratory and even then do you think we'd have the time and resources to protect you while you do god knows what". Saya's voice rang out through the tents getting everyone one edge pretty quickly.

"All I'm trying to say is that there should be some logical explanation as to why this is happening". The women in the casual purple dress said while a few other people agreed with her.

"Well sorry to break to you but there's not. Did none of you pay attention to what my father said". Saya's face started to go red out of frustration, but that only worsened when the woman got an idea in her head.

"Oh, so that's what you really want to put across. No wonder you were all waving guns about like you some specialist force, listen to me everyone this is the daughter of the man who wants us to no is forcing us to be killers against our will. People like them are the precise reason why others suffer in third world countries". The woman looked like she was going insane and in truth she wasn't really that far off.

"What the hell has global suffering got to do with anything I just said". Saya now looked slightly confused by this point in time.

"It has nothing to do with the current situation today, all that's happening is the worlds dealing with the same crisis and you people in the tent think you can act all just and righteous saying we're in the wrong while at the same time being virtually oblivious to what's going on around you. You may be adults but at this current time I'd say we know more about this than you do". Taniuchi said smugly as she and Muira walked up to the argument.

"How dare you, you should watch your tongue child. Adults are talking here". The woman was more than annoyed by Taniuchi's presence.

"Right, than could you direct me to where the adults are because at the moment all I'm seeing is a bunch of hairless baboons squabbling about stuff they don't even understand". Muira couldn't help but be shocked at the absolute personality switch Taniuchi gone through after spending one night at Yang and Mercury's household, Saya on the other hand felt like she was loosing she edge to show others up.

"One more word you pip squeak mouse and I'll". The woman couldn't even finish her sentence as they saw Taniuchi slowly opening two the valves of the tank pack.

"You'll what, make the others watch helplessly as I turn you to dust". Taniuchi's grin was completely sinister when she looked up.

"Hey Muira, how long have you known Taniuchi"? Takashi asked while trying not to make eye contact with now psychotic navy blue head.

"Two years, I guess she just never showed this side of herself to anyone. It's actually starting to scare me". Muira answered while looking back at the situation before stepping in. "Tan, I believe it's best to show some self control and not torch anything else for a while".

"Yes. Please just get that psycho pyro as far away from us as possible". One of the other people in the tent pleaded while everyone else in the tent were as stiff as statues. The rest of the group walked away to let the tent recover from a near massacre.

"Tan, what's with you. This isn't the person I fell in love with, what's going on". Muira looked Taniuchi directly in the eyes while speaking so he could get the truth out of her.

"Fine, you want to know the truth. Why I'm letting a former self return, than I'll show you". Taniuchi proceeded to roll her left pant leg up and exposed serious scars created from scorching. "when I was younger my parents expected me to be better than you Takagi and go as far as to be on a different league to you, for the most part I tried but you had access to everything needed to be perfect and no matter how good my scores were my mother would be furious at me for still being second place to you. It got that bad that she'd go as far as beat me each time, one night she'd lost it completely and proceeded to burn my leg. In doing so something just snapped inside me, I later grabbed a gasoline canister and some matches from our garage, dad didn't mind if I succeeded or failed he just wanted me to be happy so when he saw what mom did to me he freaked out and took off to regain himself. While that happened mom was sleeping peacefully and smiled thinking she'd get me to do better, I walked in to their room and drenched mom with the canister and when she woke up she didn't have time to react before a lit a match and tossed it at her'. Taniuchi started to break down at this point but what scared the group around her was that she was still smiling, by this time other group members had showed up to make sense of what was happening and even Saeko was shocked by how far stronger Taniuchi's darkness was to her own as she continued. "I just stood there listening to her screams of agony while she slowly burned up and all I remember doing was smiling sinisterly, it was pure joy and relief watching the person who made me suffer turn into a charred pile of ash and bones. When my father got back home it was chaos, I still remember clearly the look of pure fear he had on his face when he saw me standing next to moms burnt remains holding the empty canister in one hand and looking at him with the same smile. He explained to the police when they arrived everything that happened before the incident as he called it, and I was required to attend psychiatric therapy for an entire year afterward. I thought I was done with that madness but just seeing this brought it all back, and now I can accept that I'm someone who likes burning things to the ground". Taniuchi had all melted down after confessing to murdering her mother in cold blood.

"It's okay, you're not the only one with a darkness. You've just got to learn to accept it and let it fade away". Saeko placed a hand on the crying girl in an attempt to comfort her. to her surprise and that of everyone else's Taniuchi's whole body started emitting a low glow before dying down again and she looked rejuvenated afterward.

"What just happened to her"? Shizuka asked in her usual tone while harbouring confusion. Mercury and Yang on the other hand picked up on it quickly.

"What's happened is that through unleashing the truth publically and accepting what the responses would be, Taniuchi just unlocked and activated her Aura". Yang walked up to the girl and placed a hand to her forehead to find out some things. "And by the looks of it your Semblance is able to manipulate and amplify the very element you use as a weapon".

"Wait, what's a Semblance and I thought you were the one who could use fire". Taniuchi as well as everyone else looked visibly confused by this new word.

"1. Semblance is more of your souls offensive ability and 2. My Semblance is to draw power and energy from a hit and convert turn that into strength for my attack, it's like some of those task battles where your opponent gets stronger every time you hit it". Yang said calmly while everyone was nearly lost at this point.

"You said that only someone who has an unlocked aura can activate someone else's". Saya requoted what Yang said a couple of days ago.

"While that is true for the most part, on rare occasions someone is able to activate their aura without assistance, but only by some random and various trigger". Mercury filled in the blanks that Yang had left out. "But considering the circumstances now, I don't think it's worth waiting for those various triggers. Everyone link hands, Yang and I will try to simultaneously activate all your auras. Just clear your mind and concentrate on our voices". Everyone after linking closed their eyes and tuned their ears to hear only Mercury and Yang.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thy". After finishing those words everyone started to glow faintly before it slowly dissipated, Mercury and Yang after that were exhausted as they had used a lot of their energy to activated over a dozen auras at once.

"Whoa, this feels so weird but natural at the same time". Morita stated as he saw the light of his aura on his hands before it faded.

"I can agree with you there, I don't think it will be easy to get used to. So what are our Semblances"? Korukami asked as his light faded away.

"Hard to tell at this time, Merc and I used a lot of our aura's energy to activate all yours so we may have to find out". Yang than fell backwards and tried to rest for a bit.

"What do you me by energy, our aura is part of our soul like you said". Saya was above everything else curious by what Yang meant.

"Like our body's, our aura's have a limit of energy and depending on the amount will allow you to find out how strong your aura is. It's hard to explain in full detail but there's only so much you aura can take or do before it depletes and after that, like you body you have to rest and recover energy". Mercury finished and lay down next to Yang.

"If our aura is meant to be like an amour, shield and sword than wouldn't that mean we could be immune to the infection". Rei said as she perked up at the idea.

"Whether or not we are, I'm not willing to risk putting that theory to the test". Takashi said while denying any chance of that ever being confirmed.

"Good, because if you ever go than I go with you". Saya said while leaning on him and grabbing his hand while they were still glowing, examining their new power before it faded.

"I think we should get inside, it would be better to talk more about this in a more comfortable environment". As Shizuka finished, the sky suddenly lit up. Soon after it faded all electronics started powering down.

"That can't be anything good". Takashi said as everything and everyone went quiet.

Chapter end.

A/N: god this was a long chapter to think out and write but hey everyone now has an active Aura, hurray. A few points I want to quickly mention.

I kept running through my head whether or not it was a good idea to kill Shido or keep him alive, eventually I decided he should die because he deserves it.

I wanted so badly to make a dual where Mercury could use some of the moves he displayed in RWBY volume 3 and also I want to bash Tsunoda just a bit more.

I've decided to change the pairing name for Mercury and Yang. Someone suggested to me in one of the reviews to possibly use black dragon or black sun but those two have already been taken however I did come across an idea. Yang's combat nickname is the yellow Dragon and the name Mercury is a type of metal so as I wrote in a few lines, their new shipping name is Metal Dragon.

Lastly I realise I left this chapter on a cliff-hanger but what's the problem with that

Well that's all from me for this chapter so until the next one rolls around Seeya's.


	10. You Can Run And Fight, Just Don't Stop

Dead Semblance Chapter 10

A/N: I'M BACK! So I've been out of the loop on this story for a long time and now I've had enough time to think of how to continue this story, and also I've had it with Bumblebee shippers telling me to stop encouraging people seeing Gauntlets and Greaves pairing stories. My response to them will be this chapter, as I don't want to hear anymore of it. I'm a Black Sun as well as a Gauntlets And Greaves shipper and proud to be one at that. So without further a do let's commence.

* * *

You Can Run And Fight Just Don't Stop.

"What the heck was that light"? Korukami asked as he looked back down to the rest of the group.

"It's a H.A.N.E, High Altitude Nuclear Explosion. It's a two-stage bomb; the first stage is a high altitude explosion, which in turn scatters electro magnetic particle over a wide range effectively disabling anything with a magnetic or electronic signal. Phones, radios, and cars. Anything with electronic components would be fried". Saya explained to the group in extreme depth loosing half of them in the process.

"If that's true than why is Mercury still able to move"? Rei asked while eyeing down Mercury.

"It's because the primary motor systems in my legs are hydraulic based, not electronic so I'm not affected by it. Pretty lucky huh". Mercury stated as if it was a good thing.

"How do we overcome the problem"? Souichiro asked as he, Yuriko and a few guards walked down the stairs.

"We could try and replace the fried components but that will take some time, so we'll need to move quickly". Saya's response was adequate for the situation at hand.

Everyone froze for a few seconds when the heard gunshots at close range and looked over to see a guard try to run through the gates only to be grabbed and pulled back by a horde of infected.

"CLOSE THE GATES NOW"! Souichiro ordered as two workers ran over and slid the front gate shut however one had already gotten in only to be shot down by Hirano. The two men where trying to hold the gate where it was while everyone else were getting ready for the inevitable.

"Toshimi, I think now's as good a time as any for the 50 to make itself known". Hirano said while moving out of the way.

"Really? YES, now to see what you can do". Toshimi pulled the M2 Browning off her back and set it up at the top of the stairwell, locking the supports on the wall before grabbing and attaching a case of ammunition to the gun and pulling the slide on the breach indicating it was ready to go.

"Taniuchi, I think you're Semblance will be needed with your weapon don't you think". Muira stated while getting his weapons ready, Taniuchi had opened up all valves on her flamethrower but concern was evident on her face.

"I don't know how to use this Semblance, any tips"? Taniuchi shouted before looking back at the gate.

"It's like an extension to your soul but to use it with the flamethrower think of being able to change the fires direction than see if you can use your eyesight to manipulate that motion. After you first use your Semblance it soon becomes second nature". Yang finished before walking up to the gates. "You two should let go of the gate now". Before the infected could push the gate over Yang threw a powerful left hook smashing the gate back and turning the left half into a giant guillotine. One of the infected managed to sneak behind Yang and grabbed her ready to go in for the kill, but as it bit down it was stopped by a glowing gold silhouette outlining her body. Most of the others noticed it.

"Wait so this aura can also stop their bites, this is brilliant it's almost like being immune". Takashi yelled before putting down a stray infected. By this time Taniuchi had finally gotten a hold of how her Semblance worked, reopening her eyes she quickly pulled down on the trigger creating a huge plume of fire before narrowing her eyes. The white flame began to swerve around Yang and rise incinerating any of the infected in its way; it quickly descended toward the main entrance and changed appearance into a type of dragon with its mouth open as it began devouring huge numbers of infected. Another huge group slipped past the fire but were easily taken care of when Toshimi finally hailed the M2 Browning's power and as a result was instantly feeling the full recoil from it.

"That really packs a punch, but the sound can't be matched". Toshimi yelled in joy while waiting for the gun to cool down. All the while everyone else were dealing with smaller groups. Saeko had already got an understanding of her power and jumped into a large group and slashed at the ones in front of her causing what seemed like a ghosting effect, which continued to fight alongside her for a few seconds before dissipating without a trace. What got Saeko's attention was the next time it appeared it spoke.

"If you can keep this up than there'll be no need to supress me any longer, wouldn't you agree". Everything came together; Saeko's semblance was a ghosting of her darkness. It then faded away again after they finished the group off.

"So there is a way for me to come back, this is it". Saeko grinned before moving on to the next group.

* * *

Elsewhere some of the infected were making their way to the entrance of the takagi manor only to be gunned down by an angered Saya, that anger only seemed to increase as she saw the infected eating people she knew who worked for the family. Somehow it was enough of a trigger for her semblance to awaken as more infected made their way to her, though the first thing she got as a result was a severe headache before opening her eyes to notice half of the infected stopped nearing her and instead began attacking the other half. What really got her attention was how the eyes of the infected that were focused on the others were glowing the same colour as her eyes almost as if to indicate she had some sort of mental control over them. Other group members took notice of this and quickly suggested that her Semblance was a sort of neural control order forced into specific infected.

* * *

Even with their combined efforts and newfound powers there seemed to be no end to them as the infected started making it's way through the compound, spreading out everywhere and picking off civilians left and right including the woman who thought she could help one of the infected only to put it down and soon get overrun and eaten by a small group. Things seemed to be getting dire as guards started to fall back and set up defensive lines with some even throwing dynamite at the infected.

"Things aren't getting any better, everyone should get out of here while we still have a chance". Saeko shouted before her ghosting dispatched three of them approaching from her blind spot.

"I for one would at least expect us to see the next day, wouldn't you agree"? Saeko's ghosting asked before taking out two more and disappearing again.

"She's right, their numbers don't seem to be decreasing anytime soon. Our getaway is still in good condition unless the H.A.N.E did anything to it". Hirano questioned only to be yelled down by a certain pinky with a serious headache.

"Of course it would be fine, vehicles weren't big on electric parts back in World War 2 you know". Saya answered back as she glared at a few infected before getting them to destroy themselves, after that order was executed all the mental stress and fatigue got to Saya before she passed out nearly slamming to the ground when Takashi caught her with one arm and attempted to fire the shotgun with his other. Obviously the recoil through his arm back and the pellets would done nothing if they hadn't started glowing white and moving toward individual heads, creating a small explosion as they entered easily killing them.

"Mr and Mrs Takagi, we need to leave now". Takashi yelled to the pair as he began to once again carry their unconscious daughter on his back.

* * *

(A/N: note that I made Saya's semblance work in similarity with Emerald's, by that I mean there is a penalty for trying to control too many of the infected at one time which is why Saya is unconscious).

* * *

"You go there are still people we need to get out. Now go quickly". Souichiro yelled back at the boy before slashing down at one of the infected.

"Just try to stay alive, for her sake". Takashi then made his way over to where their ride was waiting when they noticed just how many infected there really were.

"You think we can get through all of them"? Rei asked before impaling the head of another infected.

"The halftracks were built to be like tanks, their numbers wouldn't hinder this beast in the slightest". Hirano cheered out as he jumped back in the gunner seat with Toshimi locking herself into the railings behind him.

"The sooner we leave, the better". Saeko said as she and Morita ran up to the group while her ghosting was having a ball slicing through large groups of infected.

"Everyone we are leaving, next stop anywhere but here". Yang shouted as she gunned the engine, which signalled everyone in. after Taniuchi finished burning a large horde to ashes, she was the last inside and the vehicle screeched past, clipping the brick wall in the process and slowly disappearing.

"So now what do we do, with the condition everything's in"? Hirano ducked into the passenger bay and asked.

"We stick to the plan, although we may have to improvise thanks to the H.A.N.E. any suggestions of alternations may be appreciated". Yang commented through the pilot hole.

"We could try the shopping mall not far from here, the power is may be gone but if we're sticking to the original plan then there are still some useful supplies we could get a hold of". Taniuchi voiced her opinion even though she was still wearing her mask.

"That being said, we are able to fair better against the infected now that we know this aura can stop them from biting us". Takashi said in a more hopeful tone while Saya was starting to come round with a severe headache.

"That may be so but don't rely on it all the time, there's only so much your aura can take before it dissipates". Yang said as the others were thinking of their abilities.

"So we just have to be as careful as we normally do, it doesn't seem that hard". Takashi responded.

"Also note, your semblances come at a hidden cost. Use them too much or push them too far and the end result may be disastrous". Mercury finally spoke from the drivers seat.

"I think I figured that out before I collapsed". Saya finally spoke after shaking off the last of her headache.

"With how we're going, we should be reaching the shopping centre soon". Hirano shouted down the hatch while Toshimi was still looking through a pair of binoculars in the direction of the destination. With the vehicle at full power they forced their way through the highway at top speed while not being hindered by the other vehicles in the way. As the group made their way closer to the centre the more hopeful they became, until an ominous grinding sound made itself known in the left track.

"Sounds like something's stuck in it, either way we can't afford to break down here". Hirano looked over to see half a bumper wedged in the track, and while it was being chewed up it was also causing some of the links in the track to begin buckling. Kohta's hope only helped jinx their situation as one of the links finally gave in and tore in half causing the whole left track to whip violently into the passenger bay and send the vehicle veering sideways before smashing into the guardrail.

* * *

"You just had to say it didn't you chubby, you just had to go and jinx it". Saya practically yelled at Kohta in anger after the vehicle broke down. Once everyone exited the passenger bay they saw the extent of the damage done to it, half of the tracks roller coils had been absolutely dislodged as a result of the tracks whip recoil slamming down upon them.

"I can say for a fact that she's had it, nothing we have is going to fix this". Kawamoto came to that conclusion after inspecting the whole thing over.

"We'll have to keep moving no matter how many infected remain around here". Just as Takashi was about to continue, Saeko interrupted.

"We were in the only vehicle making any sound at all, the infected locate targets by using sound, and there's a lot of abandon vehicles on this highway. So why is everything so quiet"? She quickly got her answer as Morita pointed down the bend from where they stopped. As soon as everyone looked over the area they noticed some sort of path through the abandon cars and a whole horde of slaughtered infected.

"Looks like someone already cleared a path through them".

"You lot gather everything from the vehicle, we'll search ahead". Yang spoke as she and Mercury began walking down the road despite ignoring Saya's questioning of said decision. As they continued through the path, something felt very off. The suspicion was made very clear when they came across one of the killed infected lying on a car, but what was strange was how it was killed.

"Yang, does that look familiar to you"?

"It does now, very familiar but as far from good as it get's".

"At first glance anyone would think someone was using an extremely strong blade to kill them, but then you see the four slashes are all equally distanced apart and they go in the same direction, not to mention how deep the gashes are. What makes it even more convincing is how many of them have the same inflicted wounds upon death". The two continued to stare at the scene in front of them, all the while spotting more and more dead infected with giant slice marks on there bodies.

"But that's impossible right, I mean not once in our whole new lives have we seen one at all".

"If we managed to fall into this world, then it's not hard to think an event in our world could start throwing them here as well". The two then looked back towards the rest of their group before worry plastered Yang's face

"Now I only hope we can make it to that shrine quickly, for their sake. They're new to their abilities and even then we couldn't handle a horde near the size of an army. On their own, they'd be helpless against the Grimm".

"Then we need to make sure they're not alone, right now one problem is being dealt with by a more dangerous problem". As they were about to continue, a sudden cold feeling caught them. Then the distinct voice of Saya yelling at Kohta once again shook them back to reality.

"You think we should tell them"? Mercury simply shook his head before answering.

"No, they're already on edge as it is. If we told them something even more dangerous then the infected now walk this world, they'd act like nothing more than the civilians did during the Grimm breaking out in vale. No we keep this between us until they are capable of fight them". After reluctantly agreeing Mercury and Yang walked back to the rest of the group before proceeding toward the shopping centre.

* * *

Further into the city centre gang member were having an absolute party dealing with groups of infected, a few of them dispatched another small group as they raided a pharmacy.

"Man, this never gets old". One of the raiders said while blasting a shotgun shell through another infected head.

"Too true, hey guys. Looks like this place is a jackpot for medical spirits". The raiders seemed to finish with killing the infected and collecting what they needed when a loud thud sounded outside the store.

"Go check that out, tell us if it's anything interesting". The lead pointed toward one of the guardsmen standing by the door, said groupie was a woman who only responded with a smirk before walking out with a rifle ready.

"Come out you maggot sack, a nice little bullet wants to meet you head". As the woman walked down the off-road another thud sounded from the underground parking lot.

"What ever you are, get out here so I can kill you". The woman said with a psychotic tone while aiming the rifle down the entrance, suddenly the thudding sound was replaced by a severely mauled infected body flying up the ramp before slamming into the wall of the adjacent building. The woman decided to inspect the body noticing giant slice and bite marks all over its destroyed body making her feel uneasy.

"What the hell"? She was soon frozen in place as another thud echoed through the parking lot followed by a low, ominous growl. As she turned back to face the darkness her uneasiness was instantly replaced by pure terror as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark.

"U- uh guys, we need to leave". Her voice was jumping like crazy before another growl and a low demonic bark snapped her back to the parking lot. Terror was now holding her body in place as two more pairs of eyes glowed looking straight at her, more thuds soon inched closer before the darkness couldn't hide their bodies any longer as a giant wolf like creature with white bone armour in various places emerged from the ramp closely followed by two more.

"GUYS, HELP ME"! The woman soon fired a shot at the lead monsters head only for the round to simply cause a small dent in the armour before falling to the ground. The wolf like monster then released a loud demonic howl alerting the other two giant wolves as well as the other raiders. The rest of the group made out to the back road in time to see the giant creatures, the lead creature had strange looking spines protruding from it's back and hook like thorns on its forearms.

"RUN-"! Was all the woman could scream to her friends before the lead creature dashed forward and in one swift motion clamped its jaw down biting her in half before swiping the other half away.

"WHAT THE-. SHOOT IT, NOW"! One of the raiders readied a shotgun before firing, only for the shot to cause a few measly cracks in the armour around the lead creatures face. The other two following creatures quickly jumped in front of their leader before one of them pounced at the man with the shotgun and landed with it's front claws impaling him in multiple places.

"Run, NOW. GET OUTTA HERE". The lead raider yelled before he and the others bolted leaving the pinned man to his fate as his head was chomped clean off, the lead creature soon howled again. This time the answer came in the forms of multiple growls throughout the parking lot as six more followers jumped out of various floors and began to charge after the remained of the group. One of the raider tossed the duffle bag of medical spirits in an attempt to speed up, however that proved to be an effort in futility as another of the creatures landed directly behind him and proceeded to swipe his right leg off causing him to tumble then skid across the ground and come to a stop on the front bumper of a jeep. The creature inched closer until its cold breath could be felt on the mans paling skin.

"No please, stay away from me. Sir help m-AHH"! The raider screamed until he was exhaling blood as the creature bit into and soon gnawed off his torso. Through his last few seconds of life he saw the rest of his group meat their grizzly ends as the creatures surrounded and butchered them. The lead creature let out one final howl before the clan wandered back into another alley; this howl was louder than any of the others.

* * *

As the main group neared the shopping centre they all stopped momentarily as they all heard the silence of the city allowed the howling to echo through it unfazed. Most of the group quickly headed into the main entrance while Mercury and Yang stood outside for a few seconds just staring at the city centre.

"So they really are here. The Grimm are now on this world". Yang silently said before the pair entered the building.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: bet none of you were expecting the Grimm to make an appearance in this world but it's safe to say the wall between worlds has been weakened by the combined events happening at the same time. The H.A.N.E exploding in japan and Yang and Mercury activating the group's auras as well as Ruby's Silver eyes activating in Remnant has caused a small tear in the wall between parallel's this has caused the essence of Grimm to seep into the world, and maybe if I feel like it I might cause a few other character of RWBY to fall in as well. However the tear may end up going both ways. Okay I'm sending too many ideas but it's something I might just try out, imagine if they end up finishing off the dead but now there's a door between Remnant and Earth. That would be interesting.

Well Seeya's next time.


End file.
